


Slaves of Tevinter

by KimsyWims



Series: The Ferret and the rabbit [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Confusion, Despair, Dorian don't understand, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fear, Feelings, First Kiss, Gay Feelings, Gore, Hate, Hurt, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of childhood abuse, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Punishment, Rape, Secrets, Sex, Slavery, Slaves, Smut, Tea, Tevinter is a bad place for an elf, baths, lyrium branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 48,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring of a younger Dorian Pavus who is comfortable in Tevinter and who gets his first slave. But maybe tevinter is not as perfect as young Dorian has been lead to believe, maybe slavery isn't as normal and right as he once thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea with mother

Dorian Pavus son of magister Halward Pavus was a charming young man, when he wanted it. He was good at the game, he smiled and came with witty comments, excelled at his magical studies and was the pride of his family.

Well would have been the pride of his family if it wasn't that when he came to the age of awareness of the temptations of the body he simply never understood what his friends were fuzzing about when they whistled at the girls or talked about how some of them were getting interesting shapes. Dorian instead noticed how his friends looked in their fancy robes and clothes, how they looked when these things came off in the dorm they shared in the circle, how some were more fitted than others, how Tristian must be working out because he had abs that weren't of this world. How Romanus pants seemed to sit awkwardly tight to  his crotch and thighs when he spoke of a special girl he liked. 

Dorian never spoke of it to anyone, of course he wouldn't it was not normal and certainly not accepted and he figured something must be wrong in his head for looking at men in the way he did, felt the things he felt and long for the touch of a man. When Dorian just had some days before he turned fifteen he was taken from the circle and back home, he was very good at his magic and was to be taught by someone who could put full focus on him. 

When he stepped out of the carrier two of their slaves were quick to collect his things and his mother walked over the stoned path to the mansion and pulled her son into a hug. Aquinea did not love her husband but she did love her son and she hated it when her little Dorian had been at the circle, then it had been her and Halward alone in the huge mansion. Of course they were not alone, not entirely they had a good amount of slaves but they barely counted.   
She held Dorian close and kissed on the top of his head and she ignored Dorian's groan when he tried to break free

"Oh Dorian! You are so tall what happened to my little chubby baby boy?"  
"mother! You are making my hair messy!"   
  
She had her cuddling adoring voice as if he was just her little boy again and Dorian sighed deep and dramatic knowing his hair was now a complete mess, it had taken him an hour to get it perfect... When she let him go he didn't even have time to reach up before her hands were in his dark hair that reached just down under his ears and were trying to tame it into a hairdo that would look more proper then had her scolding face to match her voice.

"Dorian Pavus! You look like a savage do the circle not have scissors?"

"Yes mother but I don't WANT to cut it!"  
  
"Nonsense I will have Claudia ready with scissors"   
  
Dorian tried to protest but really there was no protesting from his mothers fashion suggestions and he just sighed dramatically when she were scooting him back into the large mansion. He hadn't expected his father to come and greet him like his mother had but somewhere deep inside the fact that his father could not even come to tell him a simple hello stung more than he cared to admit to anyone.   
He only half listened to his mother when she went on about all the things that had happened in the mansion, spoke about another family who had a daughter Dorian's age and how she apparently was very good at alchemy and how Aquinea would invite her and her family over for dinner one day soon. Dorian finally stopped her talking by stopping their walk and looked into his mothers eyes   
  
"Mother! The travel was far and I smell like some Ferelden doglord, I need a bath and a change of clothes then I will listen to your party invitations over a cup of tea at the veranda and you can complain over my hair"

"I will make sure the tea is extra scented for you my dear"  
  
He finally cut off and she laughed lightly and kissed his forehead before she headed away to get a slave to make them tea. Dorian sighed deeply and quickly headed up to the east wing that was his own chambers and dropped into a hot comfortable bath.   
  
He later found his mother on the veranda with a cup of steaming tea and he were happy to be home again, he had missed his mothers idle gossiping, his tea, the biscuits the slaves that knew he had a sweet tooth and made sure he always had extra sugar and honey in his tea. He smelt the familiar scent of blueberries and it smelt like when he as a child and sneaked into the pantry to steal the blueberry jam. He grinned and leaned back in his chair as he sipped his own cup. 

"Dorian it is so good to have you back your father and I have missed you so much."

She had that very small twitch as always when she spoke of her husband, the kind of twitch no one didn't know unless they knew Aquienea well. Dorian couldn't blame her, she loathed the man she had married even if Dorian didn't see why. Halward treated her nice, made sure she always had what she wanted and did not argue with her decisions, she got to buy what ever she felt for and had her own personal slave, Claudia: the elf with red short hair and big blue eyes that always followed her around and now stood by the door simply waiting for her mistress to need her.

"It is good to be back, no one make better tea than... what's her name? Lucia..?"   
  
"Yes she is very good, Dorian you need your very own, it is not fitting for you to do things on your own you are fifteen next week! You should have a slave by now"

"Mother I don't want a slave, if I want something I just ask one of the ones we have"   
  
"What if you are out shopping Dorian? Who will carry your things?"   
  
"How about the wild idea that I carry it myself or make Claudia carry it for me, you always join me when I am out shopping"   
  
Aquienea sighed deeply over her son being ridiculous. Of course his mother would scold him for it and complain, but truth was Dorian didn't  _want_ a slave, he didn't want one, he didn't need one he would never own one. It was one thing that t hey had slaves in the household, that was usual but he didn't want one personally he would just feel awkward having someone tail him around. 

"Fine Dorian but think of it for me will you?"   
  
She were practically begging even if it didn't sound like it for someone outside the family but Dorian knew his mother and he gave her a nod for affirmation and kept sipping his tea closing his eyes at the sun. 

"We will have a party for you of course, I have already began all arranges and the guest list is filled in, your hair will be cut before that and we will get you something stunning to wear and I will need a new dress"  
  
"Of course mother, I would have it no other way, I refuse to not be the most flashy person around"  
  
He said informing and she laughed lightly and nodded approving then they both just sat in silence sipping their tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Assan's past is revealed and a party is coming up for a certain magisters son.

When Assan had reached Minrathous he had been displayed on a market staring around at so many shemlen he couldn't even count it. He hadn't been alone on the display but he had been the only child and the only dalish. When a magister had walked up to him and asked for his name he had spat at him and sent all the dalish curses he possibly could make up at the man. For it he had been grabbed in his long dark hair and tugged down on his knees to apologize which he had refused.

The slavers hadn't been able to sell him the first three days for the fact that he refused speaking anything but cursing and the slavers had in the end been giving him away to a man they knew were good in breaking new slaves in exchange for half the price his black hair and clear green eyes could have brought them, but they had to move on to make profit elsewhere and they were tired of traveling with the elf boy.

Assan eight years did not understand where he was, he didn't understand what the shemlen said as he did not speak Tevene, he didn't understand why he was here and why he weren't home.   
What he did understand was when the man who had bought him spoke in the common tongue and the first half of the day he had been grateful to understand the words but then he couldn't understand again, this shem wanted him to do things, carry trays clean the floors and when Assan had refused he had been taken down to a room under the house he was in and he had been whipped until he was a crying mess on the floor.   
  
It had taken months before Assan gave in but in a very hating way, he would drop glasses and bottles from height enough to make them break, tip out food on the floor, stumble on the buckets of water for cleaning pull in mud in the house, anything to rebel. At first nothing had happened for it, they had said he was a savage knife ear who had never been inside a house but after time it grew clear no one could be that clumsy.

Then the shemlen had began starving him, every time he spilled out liquid on the floor he was refused water for a day, if he crashed a bottle of wine he would be without for two and get whipped until his back were bleeding. The same came for food, if if he dropped food he would go without. 

When Assan turned ten he were broken in the sense he would not dare to break anything, he wouldn't drop anything and he would do what he was told but he still at times sent glares after the shems and when he was punished he would still scream in Dalish and not Tevene. That was not appreciated and anight he had been brought to his masters chambers even if he hadn't done anything.. He had glared at one of his guests for calling him a knife eared savage but he had been good, kept his mouth and not dropped anything in the man's lap, but apparently it wasn't good enough. The elf had been tied to the bed with no clothes and the man he had learned to hate but call master had put his too big shem cock where it didn't belong and  from that point Assan had been broken for real. 

He had been sold when he was properly broken down, when he no longer would make eye contact with anyone but dutifully kept his eyes on the floor. From there he had been sold about three times until he was here, Magister Callipho Tarquinius. He had a wife: Axia, a son: Stadius and a daughter: Naevia. The daughter loved to pull his hair when he least expected it to get him to drop whatever he was carrying and her brother would laugh and run off to tell their father so the correct punishment would be given. One could think they were small children how they were acting but Naevia was fifteen and Stadius was thirteen

Assan was used to follow Axia's side, she loved to show him off for her lady friends with the silver collar around his neck and the silver clasps on his ears marking him as an owned elf.   
"Isn't he just a treasure? pure blooded dalish but of course no savage behavior left"   
She used to tell them and they would gasp and they would talk about him like if he was some sort of priced horse she had purchased. He hated it on the inside but he  weren't allowed to say anything so he would just quietly stay by his mistress side or turn around is she asked him so they could see all of him. 

The city elves blood was mixed with shem blood, this made them just a bit taller, more broad and their ears a bit more rounded. Assan's ears were pointed as they properly should, he were slender but had muscles that Axia enjoyed watch some evenings after a couple of glasses of wine and his long raven black hair always flowed down over his back and his eyes still had sparks of nature in them.

That is why he wasn't surprised when Axia ordered him to take a bath and get into his 'fancy' clothes because they were going to a party. Her husband had argued her about this, he didn't like how his wife wanted the elf around her at all times

"We are going there because Halwards son is turning fifteen, we want to have that door open for Naevia, Not for you to show off your pet!"

"Well I need someone to carry my purse will you do that for me love?" she said love venomous.

"So choose Lydia! She can carry your purse"   
  
"Callipho you better not be telling me what I am supposed to do and not!"

In the end, you do not argue with your tevinter bred wife unless you wished to wake up with a knife in your back or a glass of poisoned wine and Callipho sighed and gave up letting his wife have his will seen through. Assan didn't care what they said about it, he didn't like Axia, she enjoyed to touch him when they were alone and she was drunk and Assan didn't enjoy shems, and he sure didn't enjoy women and he was furthermore not going to enjoy this party.


	3. Dorian's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian get to see Assan for the first time and he likes what he sees.

Being home again was not what Dorian had expected it to be. He didn't expect Halward to be a loving and caring father but he had... well expected his father to at least be proud... Dorian was sent home with excellent recommendations saying he was a mage to watch and that they expected big things  from such a gifted young man...   
Instead when Dorian had spoken about his newly found interest of the Nevarran Mortalitasi and necromancy his father had dropped the book he was reading and cold told him that was  _not_ something a Pavus would take interest in and that Dorian should grow up and take interest in something that would benefit him to a good position in the magisterium one day. Dorian had stared at his father then marched away making a point by slamming his door shut loudly and sulked about in his room rest of the day.   
Then the talk about slaves had come up and Halward had told him he needed one now that he was back home and Dorian had bluntly refused and it had ended in a very tense and awkward dinner where both Dorian and Halward refused even look at each other

The rest of the week had not mended anything between them instead the rift grew and Halward could swear his son did everything to anger him... No one said against that because Dorian seemed to jump the smallest chance to anger him further until Aquinea had had enough of the two men and dragged Dorian with her to get him something fancy to wear on his party. Dorian in turn had found a piece that had too many buckles to be healthy but that was Tevinter fashion, if it seemed impossible to get on without a couple of slaves it were not fancy enough!   
  
The party came fast and he greeted the right people spoke polite with some magisters and ended up in an intriguing conversation with magister Alexius until his mother stole him away. Alexius only had a son and his mother were clearly trying to make Dorian at least speak once with every girl who happened to be his age at the party. Most of them were dreadful to speak to, Dorian might be spoiled, might be thinking high of himself and was a bit too full of himself but honestly after speaking to some of the girls his age he seemed as humble as one of his slaves. 

"Admiring the view?"   
  
Dorian snapped up from where he had stood in deep thoughts and looked at Tristian and rolled his eyes but smiled  
  
"Oh but of course! look at all these fancy clothes and no one get close to mine!"   
  
"are you sure? I think Naevia has a rather flashy dress"   
  
"Preposterous!" 

Dorian gasped and put his hand over his heart as if Tristian had said something hugely offensive then he laughed and gave his friend a light hug and they both looked out at the people from the pillar where Dorian had taken his escape to get away from more meet and greet. Tristian laughed lightly and shook his head amused and held up a cup that clearly was wine and Dorian grinned and took it. 

"Naughty, I didn't' know you to be bad Tristian, did you sneak this from the kitchen?"   
  
"Those elves does anything if you ask them for it you know... So, have you found your future wife yet? Or rather have your parents done so?"   
  
"Maker! I most certainly have not! But yes my mother is clearly trying to find someone fitting"  
  
Dorian sighed deeply and sipped his liquid happiness and Tristian snorted amused and shook his head   
  
"You know I don't get why you think it's SO bad, your mother is a beauty she would never want ugly grandchildren so at least you will have a beautiful wife"   
  
"We are fifteen! What is the blighted hurry in getting a wife now? I won't have children in many years anyway"  
  
"You know, so you get used to each other"   
  
Dorian groaned and shook his head downing his entire glass at once. He probably wouldn't even be able to get it up if he had a woman, he weren't even half attracted to them. The two boys walked off stealthy to where the wine was being poured and Dorian snatched another glass and sipped it.   
  


"And be happy Dorian, you should see the woman MY mother has intended for me! I might actually need a cage for wedding gift!"   
  
Dorian couldn't help but break out in laughter and Tristian just stood there looking traumatized of the thought of his future wife before Dorian managed to squeak out   
  
"Is it Ninnette?"   
  
His friend nodded slowly and Dorian kept laughing.   
  
  
***  
  
Assan held his eyes glued to the floor as he was supposed to while he followed his mistress carrying her purse which made him look utterly ridiculous. Axia had told him to braid his hair so his ears would show properly so he had. His hair were properly washed and combed so it was flowing black over his back far longer than the other slaves and he trailed Axia like a puppy and kept his emotionless mask and made sure not to accidentally walk on the same side as Naevia so she could pull his hair and trip him over. Master Callipho had assured him if anything happened tonight he would not be allowed food for a week and a severe punishment would be delivered. 

He stood quietly behind his mistress when she had a silent argue with her husband then they parted and he had to follow her through the people and making sure he did not accidentally bump into anyone or be in the way. They stopped by a woman with dark brown hair and a very fancy dress and the two women stood talking about something which Assan didn't listen to until she motioned for him and he loyally stepped over to her.

"Get me and Aquinea some wine and make it quick"  
  
She said and he bowed his head some strands of hair falling to his face and she sent him a cold glare and he quickly fished them back in place before he hurried off watching out for the shems in his way and went to get two glasses of wine. There was two young shems by the wine and one of them were laughing almost folded over the other one simply looked annoyed over something.

"So Dorian, those knife ears, they're really flat, when they have long hair like that how do you know if they're girls or not?"   
  
Assan heard the laughing one stop and probably were staring his way while he waited for the two glasses.   
  
"I uh... they look differently, ours usually all have short hair though, that's not one of ours"  
  
"Hey knife ear, are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
The first one the annoying one thought he were being hilarious but the other one seemed like this was an awkward situation. Assan were thinking through the situation. He had been ordered to be quick but he was not allowed to ignore direct questions  
  
"I am male"  
  
He said quickly before he hurried off before more questions had time to be tossed at him and he found his way back to his mistress and gave her her glass and gave Aquinea hers and bowed then backed to his spot behind Axia and looked down at his shoes. 

  
***  
  
Dorian who had looked up when Tristian had spoken up now just stood staring after the elf, he was gorgeous... That elf had the biggest greenest eyes the young mage had ever seen... He drank his wine and excused himself quickly from his friend to follow the elven beauty but he had vanished in the crowd of people and Dorian felt utterly disappointed and instead decided to try to find his mother.   
Finding Aquinea Pavus was never hard, she always had the flashiest dress and hair and was a real beauty. Dorian groaned on the inside when he saw her beside Axia because he just knew they were plotting for him to marry Naevia. But he suddenly saw the elf again behind Axia and he drew the dots easily and made a quick turn and dive before his mother had spotted him and quickly began looking for his father instead.  
  
He found Halward speaking with Magister Alexius and Magister Tarquinius and he walked up with a small smile   
  
"Ah Dorian, I see your mother allowed you mingling again" There was an almost playfulness to Alexius voice   
  
"Magister Alexius, Magister Tarquinius. Oh no, she is only half done letting me meet every fair woman in the room"  
  
He bowed his head in respect for both of them and gave up a small chuckle and then turned to his father.  
  
"Father may I speak to you? In private"   
  
Halward smiled stiff but excused himself from the other two and walked with his son and nodded as a display that he were listening to what he was about to hear expecting more arguing and now was not the time for such thing, but instead he was surprised over his sons words  
  
"I have decided you are right father, I am fifteen years now, I should have a slave, With future studies I will have to have someone to carry my books"   
  
Dorian looked at his father and it wasn't hard to read how shocked he were but then something that could have been pride was in the elder Pavus eyes and he actually smiled and nodded clapping his hands together once and looked at Dorian   
  
"Of course my son! We shall have you the-"   
  
"I want a specific one, Lady Axia has one following her around I want him. Him or I will carry all my books on my own"   
  
Dorian said and looked over where his mother were conversing with the other woman still and then back at his father and defiantly crossing his arms over his chest and held his head high as his mother would when she had decided something that Halward had no say in.   
  
"...I will speak to Magister Tarquinius tomorrow"   
  
Dorians lip spread in a wide victorious smile and gave a nod before he returned to the party leaving Halward behind to pinch the bridge of his nose, why did his son have to be so difficult?


	4. How to buy a slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck and a slave is sold.

Halward was quite the good friend with Tarquinius and he did not even have to arrange a meeting, they would anyhow meet the next day to share a glass of wine and discuss that they had children at the same age and both were respectable families with good magical trees and their children could do a very good match.   
So the two men were seated in a Halwards personal library with a fine bottle of wine.   
  
"So, Dorian is making very good progress I have heard, have you found a magister to take him under his wings?"   
  
Halward looked up from the book he had been reading and looked thoughtful, he had to play this game very careful to put his son in the best position in case a future would be put up between their two children.  
  
"Yes indeed, he is very skilled and Alexius has taken an interest in my son, I am quite sure he offer soon"  
  
"That is indeed impressive, has he a intended yet?"  
  
"No, but my wife have spoken to yours, Naevia and Dorian could do a very good couple.. Of course I will make an official suggestion when my son is under teaching again and make progress"   
  
For someone outside the conversation and unknowing to the game the two seemed to have a very dull conversation of something uninteresting as the weather outside but they were both pleased over where this was headed. Of course, it was easier for Halward, it was always easier to find a wife than a husband for obvious reasons.   
With some tactics here he could make his request of the elf as a suggestion to push the other parts favor and he put his glass aside and looked at his friend and spoke up   
  
"How is the family?" 

"They are well"

But the deep sigh and the flash of annoyance in Tarquinius face had not gone unnoticed for Halward and he made a hand movement for the story and the other magister nodded and put his hands together as he were thinking where to begin.   


"My youngest Stadius is... well I will say I do not approve of how he act while learning in the circle, he takes things far to light! Naevia is an excellent girl and she studies hard but Stadius prefers to  _have fun_ "   
  
"A dangerous path to go, he is your only son is he not?"   
  
"Yes and I am not seeing any more sons on the way, my wife insist on separate bedchambers! Can he not see I tell him to study hard for his own sake! What is wrong with the boy? My wife was far too loose in raising him."   
  
He sounded very annoyed and Halward nodded, separate bedchambers was not unusual, he was in fact surprised Aquinea had not insisted of it yet, she had not even insisted on separate beds and he had not been so foolish as to suggest it himself, he quite enjoyed her company when she were not in a foul mood over something he had done. 

"Then there is that elf! Her new  _pet,_ She goes nowhere without him! Bragging of his origins of being a dalish! cuddling him being far too friendly with him"   
  
"The one with black hair?"   
  
"Yes! That is the one I would have him killed if it would not be for her insisting that others would notice him missing!"   
  
Halward suddenly saw his chance, he couldn't be more pleased over the way it had come up. Clearly Tarquinius wanted the elf gone and he was agitated over the slave and that meant Halward would not have to pay him much for it. 

"Old friend, let me take him off your hands then, my son is in need of a slave. I will give you ten silvers for him"  
  
"Twelve and you put Naevia in good consideration for your son"

"Deal"


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assan arrives at the Pavus household.

The papers had been signed with ease as if it was the question of signing over a horse and the slave now belonged to Halward. He would later do his own paper arrangements to sign the slave over on Dorian as this would be his personal slave. Halward wasn't sure why Dorian wanted this slave but for the sake of honesty he was guessing it was because Dorian thought it would be a difficult task to obtain this one. 

The slave arrived the very next morning. Assan was quietly following the elder human with silver hair to find his quarters. Assan didn't actually own anything more that the clothes he had on him so he weren't carrying anything. He was lead down the basement through a door and was lead to a small room but Assan was too amazed over the fact he would have his own room even if it wasn't larger than a tiny closet and there was no bed only a couple of blankets on the floor it was much for the elf.   
  
"I will have my own room?"  
  
He asked sounding confused and the human slave chuckled at him and explain all slaves had their own small rooms, the more liked they were the better the conditions were. The human was not a slave but apparently a servant and any questions Assan had would be directed to him. 

"You will need to clean up master Dorian do not approve of dirty hair"   
  
The elder had said and then lead him to the place where the slaves washed off. It was still underneath the house a medium sized pool smelling of flowers and Assan was given some cleaner clothes and he got into the water to clean off. He liked water cleaning off all filth was nice. The filth was not just dirt it was all the touches, all shems that had ever touched his elven body and  he would scrub for as long as he was allowed and it never came off, he was tainted and his ancestors must loath him for it. He swallowed hard where he was rubbing his body with a soap and took a couple of deep collecting breaths before he finished up and got dressed in his new clothes. They weren't fitting him very well, it was pants and tunic for a lady sense he was short and that meant they were made for someone with curves and he sighed shaking his head but then walked out of the bathroom to find the shem servant.

"There you are, yes that is much better, follow me we will get master Dorians breakfast then I will show you  to his room."   
  
Assan had nodded and followed to the kitchen. It was rather large and a shem cook were directing a couple of flat ears peeling potatoes and make meat ready while another were frying something clearly doing breakfast

"This is the new young masters?" 

"Yes Lucia this is master Dorians new personal."  
  
"He is just skin and bones! That just won't do, sit down child!"   
  
Assan liked that woman even if she was a shem, she had a kind but firm voice and Assan sat down on a chair and soon he had slice of bread in his hands with jam on it and his eyes widened which made the woman laugh lightly and tell him to eat up while waiting and she didn't have to tell him twice. The jam was sweet and he could taste the berries it had been made from and for a fraction of a second he was home, _forest around him, eating blueberries from a bush and raven had her face colored by them_ but it was quickly swept away and he shook his head and finished his sandwich then stood up when a tray was presented to him with tea and breakfast and he was shown up to Dorian's chambers.

"Just knock and wait then do what ever master Dorian tells you"   
  
The shem said and left Assan alone and Assan managed to knock and then stood patiently waiting.  
  


  
***

 

Dorian had got the news from his father the day before and the two had signed the right papers that now made the slave his. He was a bit conflicted because he weren't sure he liked that he  _owned_ someone, when it was the family slaves it had always been his parents and not his own. But when he had put his eyes on that elf he just wanted to know him. Wanted to see him again, Dorian wouldn't do anything inappropriate. He would never use a slave to other things than carry his things and get his meals and the usual things a slave would do. 

He had been awake late that night not being able to sleep by the thoughts in his head twirling and making him giddy and excited but also nauseous and feel sick of himself and in the morning he had woken up early and buried himself in a book on his chair by the table that stood beside the window. He had a nice view out over the backyard and the closest surrounding and this was his favorite place to sit and read. Even if he had a hard time today to focus on the words of his book, hell he didn't even know what book he was reading anymore and when the door knocked he almost jumped up excited like a child who had woken up on his birthday but then he had remembered he was fifteen and almost an adult so he forced himself into looking relaxed and quickly looked in his book.

"Come in" 

He said sounding indifferent. That was how the game was played he would not seem excited or have that feeling in his stomach and chest that his nerves gave. The door opened quietly and the elf walked in his black hair still moist, he must have washed off before getting there. Dorian noted how his clothes didn't quite fit and thought they would have to do something about that later. The elf walked soundlessly through the room after having closed the door and his eyes were down in the floor and he carefully stopped an arm length away from him waiting for a direction. Dorian just sat quietly staring at him for a while, that elf were gorgeous he had never seen an elf like him.. 

"You can put it...oh wait a moment"   
  
He had realized the table he sat by were clattered with books, scrolls and quills and he quickly moved them and cleaned a spot for the tray and Assan carefully walked closer when Dorian sat down and put the tray on the cleaned up spot then backed a step and looked at the floor. Dorian looked at the elf and suddenly felt very awkward. He realized he had no idea what to do now with this man. Usually he would get his breakfast then the slave would leave for their daily duties but this ones only duty was to do what Dorian told.  
  
"Please have a seat"   
  
Dorian said awkwardly and motioned for the other empty chair and Assan slowly sat down on it still not making a sound and Dorian was impressed by how silent he could be and then tried to think out a good way to break the awkward silence 

"My name is Dorian, what's your name?"   
  
"My name is Assan" 

"Assan, I like it it's not Tevene is it?"  
  
"No master Dorian"  
  
Dorian felt even more awkward over that the elf did not seem to say more than absolutely needed and he weren't sure what to do with himself, maybe he just should put out his rules and suggestions and see what happened.    
  
"First.. when we are alone like this I don't want you to say Master Dorian, or Master, Dorian is my name and it's quite the fine name at that so say Dorian. Second: You take your orders from me and no one else, if anyone else tells you to do something you will refer them to me and keep on doing what ever it was you were doing"   
  
He looked at Assan and the elf were still staring in the floor but he looked slightly confused over the new rules but finally gave a small nod. Dorian wasn't liking how the elf always looked down, he wanted to see those big green beautiful eyes.   
  
"And that looking in the ground thing has to stop when we're alone as well, really your shoes can't be that interesting"   
  
He said with a gentle smile and the elf looked up slowly and arched a brow as if Dorian might actually be insane but Dorian was just enjoying watching those big elven eyes. Even if it wasn't all the way up to Dorian's face it was a start.

Assan thought this shem might actually be insane, didn't he know how slaves was supposed to be? Surely he should, this household had many slaves. Assan realized this might be some trick and he were fighting between doing what his new master wanted or doing what he was taught he ended up somewhere in between and looked at Dorian's chest. 

"That's better, now, I never start my mornings until the sun goes up so there is no reason troubling me with going up before that, We need you a new outfit there is no way I will walk around with you if you are dressed in wrong sized clothes, I will require you to clean yourself off at least once every other day I simply detest filth, I myself have a bath every night before bed so you will have to make sure it is warm and scented, I personally love vanilla the most. Other than that, you will follow me where I go"  
  
Dorian said and looked at the elf to see if the instructions had gone in and when the elf nodded Dorian smiled and began on his breakfast letting the elf think over his new duties. 


	6. new arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrangements are struck and Dorian and Assan has some tea.

The first week Dorian would describe as quite smooth. The first day they had headed out along with his mother and her personal slave for shopping. Dorian had made sure to get Assan fitting clothes in good fabrics. It wasn't what the nobles would wear but it was what a magisters sons slave would wear. His mother had told him he would have to get a collar so that people would know where the slave belonged but Dorian had hated the idea and a compromise had been struck and Dorian had decided on bracelets.

The days after that the two had just sort of got to learn how things would be, how Assan would simply work around Dorian to make his day as good as possible and Dorian found he quite enjoyed the silent company of someone.

One afternoon Dorian were reading on his couch when Assan came in balancing the tray of Dorians tea and carefully set it down on the coffee table and sat down on his knees to pour it up in a cup and added sugar Dorian sat quietly watching him. Whenever Assan made his tea or was as close as he was now he got troubles to focus on his books and just smile at the elf.

"Assan, your hair is dusty"   
  
He noted as he looked at the elf. It wasn't strange Assan had fetched Dorian a new book and had been out in the sunny streets of Minrathous and without a doubt got sand dust in his hair.   
  
"I am sorry master Dorian, but you did send me out a very dry day" 

Assan hadn't planned on the small smile that escaped on his lips but the shems way of simply detest a little dirt amused him highly. Dorian had of course noticed the small smile and he grinned widely. It was the first smile he had got out of the elf and he saw it as progress.   
  
"So you can smile! Good to see!"   
  
Assan really tried to force himself back to a neutral face and when he finally managed to he held over the cup for Dorian who took it and sipped it leaned back on the couch then patted the seat beside him  
  
"Make a cup for yourself and have a seat, you know I simply detest to drink my tea on my own!"   
  
Dorian said and the elf carefully made the second cup of tea and sat on the edge of the couch sipping the drink. Dorian quite often had him drink tea with him and Assan enjoyed the flavors. During the week he had learned that he quite liked the young mage, he was the best master Assan had ever had and he wanted to please him so he wouldn't be sent away again. 

"What's that thing you always have in your hair?"   
  
Dorian's question made Assan look up for a moment confused  then he slowly let his fingers into his own hair and stroke over the braid where the arrow tip had been fastened in some of his strands. It had long ago lost the leather cord that it had been tied to but he had managed to keep the little tip and kept it in his hair.   
  
"It's an  arrow tip.."   
  
"Maker! Why do you have an arrow tip in your hair?"   
  
Dorian had leaned in and looked at the tip tangled into his hair and Assan looked down in his cup. He could lie, could come up with something but... what if Dorian knew he lied? Would he be sent away?  
  
"Because... there is the only place it is hidden at..."  
  
"That... was not quite what I meant, what are you doing with an arrow tip?"   
  
"I got it from someone"  
  
He said and kept his gaze in the cup. It hurt to think about it but it hurt even more to think he might would loose the tip which was the only little piece that was his home. He was not Dalish anymore but that little piece was Dalish and he would never of his own free will part from it.   
Dorian wondered who it was that had given him the little arrow tip and he wondered why it was so dear to the elf but he had the feeling that Assan didn't want to speak about it.

"I will begin my studies under magister Alexius which means I will spend much more time away and much more time in my room so your living area will be moved up here so I can have easier access to you, there's a room ready for you so just bring your things up here when you return the tea down to the kitchen"  
  
Assan looked at him and blinked, he would not live among the other slaves? the shem servant had said that was just for the favored servants and slaves and somewhere inside Assan felt a bit giddy over that someone actually  thought he was any good, and that that someone was Dorian... Assan stared in his cup, why did he even care? Dorian was just another master owning him but still... the young mage made him feel giddy when he did good and that was new..


	7. A hot bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there will be a little change in Assan's behavior because he have known Dorian for a month. Here is a little daily life with the two teens.

The west wing that was Dorian's private area was one main room, a balcony, a bathroom, Dorian's bedroom and two smaller rooms that served as Dorian's closets. The smallest of these two rooms had been cleared out and made into a small bedroom. It was pretty much a single bed and a small drawer but it was the biggest room Assan had ever slept during his seven years in Tevinter, and the first time in his life he had had his own bed, it wasn't like the dalish traveled around with beds. The first couple of nights it had been uncomfortable and awkward to sleep on the bed but he had soon grown used to it, just as he grew used to Dorian's daily routine.   
  
Assan would wake up by sunrise and soundlessly sneak out of his room and down to the kitchen, there Dorian's breakfast would be made by Lucia and he would get a slice of bread himself with jam. Then he would go back up to Dorian's rooms and knock at his bedroom door and go in and serve him breakfast. After breakfast Assan would help Dorian in what ever flashy attire he would prefer for the day, sometimes Dorian couldn't decide and they ended up dressing him three or four times before Dorian decided it was good.   
Then they would go to Alexius mansion and his study Dorian would spend hours practicing spells and learning from the magister then they would return home where Dorian would practice his magic. After that Assan would get him dinner and after dinner help Dorian with a bath, dress him for bed and then they would part for sleep.

The same had been going on for a month now and Assan were rather comfortable with their daily routine and now sat behind Dorian on his knees on the floor beside the bath that was lowered in the floor and were rubbing in oil on the mages shoulders to loosen him up after a long day as he would almost every night when Dorian looked tense.

***

Dorian had grown used to Assan always being around him, fetching him his meals carrying his books, Maker was Dorian happy he didn't have to walk around with those heavy books that Alexius made him read.  
But mostly he liked when Assan's nimble little elf fingers helped him with his clothes and robes. He knew it was dirty playing to say he couldn't decide what he wanted to wear just to have Assan help him and and out of his clothes but he could't help it especially not after a morning he had changed his mind twice.

"Why don't we just get you the third one first master Dorian or you will be late to your mothers tea invitation!" 

"Assan! One can not go for tea and not look fabulous" 

"You already look fabulous enough for two you don't need to change your clothes five times!"

The elf had grumbled and finished off the last buckle a bit too tight but Dorian had barely noticed, Assan had told him he looked good, well he had used the word fabulous and possibly only because Dorian had used the word but it had been enough for Dorian to be excited over rest of the day. 

The baths were also a guilty pleasure of Dorian's when Assan would sit behind him and massage his back and shoulder. Dorian hadn't even asked him to do it the elf had just sat down on his knees and done it and Dorian hadn't asked him to stop and it had become part of their daily routine but Dorian would never allow Assan's hands down below his waistline. How much Dorian yet dreamed of it, it wouldn't be proper and Dorian thought it equaled abuse.

 

Now he smiled and leaned his head to the edge and looked up at the elf who had his sleeves and pants rolled up so he wouldn't get wet and Assan leaned over to rub the oil over his chest where it was not submerged in the water. 

"What ever would I do without your hands?"

He asked and Assan chuckled lightly looking down in Dorian's eyes for a moment big elven eyes met with Dorian's and Dorian lost his train of thoughts as Assan smiled.

"You would have to carry your own heavy books and get dirt under your nails and peel your own fruit" 

"tsk! Such an indecent thought! Preposterous! Me peeling my own fruit! perish the thought!"

Assan laughed lightly and Dorian smiled his crooked smile finding it quest well done to have caused Assan to laugh. He looked at the necklace that hung around his neck with the arrowtip in, Dorian had decided it was looking better than in his hair and got a silver chain for it and with a spell helped fasten the little piece to the metal. They fitted good with the bracelets that were around Assan's wrists marking him as Dorian's property. No one but Dorian could take those off sense it was a spell over them, Dorian wondered if they were uncomfortable. 

"Do you like these?"

He reached up and let his fingers of his right hand stroke over the silver bracelet on Assan's wrist and the elf looked down at the bracelet. What did he think about them? He didn't really think much of them but he liked them better than the collar Axia had forced him to wear. 

"They are better than a collar" 

"I hope, they look much better too, do you miss the ear pieces?"

Dorian had reached up and stroke over where Assan once had had metal clasped to them and the elf shivered and closed his eyes sighing deeply as if Dorian had just rubbed a dog on it's belly and Dorian stared at him surprised then smiled in sudden delight, he had heard elves ears were a sensitive spot and he couldn't resist stroking his fingers gently along the edge of his ear to the tip before taking his hand back and Assan sighed again and opened his eyes and shook his head to get his minds sorted and when he spoke his voice was just a little bit distant. 

"No, they were heavy" 

"What if they wouldn't be so heavy, could I get you to wear them without ordering you?"

"I... why would you want me to have them master Dorian?"

"Just Dorian, and they are fashionable! You would look much more dashing with them and that would match me because I am obviously very dashing" 

"I suppose if that is what you want Dorian I will not say no."

"Oh but is it what you want?" 

"I would not mind it were they less heavy" 

Dorian suspected the elf might just yes to make him happy so he would try to see if he could make Assan give him his own honest opinion of it later on, there was no idea to push him too much or he might close back up.


	8. Crash bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian makes a mess when poor Assan is just trying to nap

Assan had been with Dorian for six months by now, he followed Dorian pretty much everywhere but as Dorian had his studies with Alexius it wasn't always that Assan was needed and Dorian couldn't make up excuses for him to always follow and those days were utterly boring for Assan's part. Other slaves would simply go on and do the household chores but Dorian didn't want to hear of that so Assan simply stayed on Dorian's room.

After folding all Dorian's clothes, making his bed cleaning up and putting books and scrolls back on their places Assan had nothing to do and usually those hours he spent standing at the balcony quietly staring out in the distance trying to force his memories to return to him. He knew he was Dalish, he knew he had a family, he had once had siblings that's why he had his arrowtip but he couldn't for the world of him recall their names or how they really looked like.  
Maybe they looked like him, black hair and green eyes, but no, at times he had remembered something, blue eyes with purple in them like the sky turning from day to night in the summer. But that was all he remembered before other things was to his memories, shemlen hands touching him where he didn't want it or the shem that had spread him and pushed in his cock until he had screamed.

He broke himself off when he felt his cheeks turn wet by tears and he took a deep breath and walked in quickly to the bathroom to wash his hands for the fifth time this day but he stopped in the bathroom. Sense Dorian was away he wouldn't be needed for another couple of hours so he got a bath warm then stripped down naked for a bath. He had in the beginning used the bath down in the servants quarters but Dorian had told him to stop that and just bathe here so he would be properly clean. 

  
"I won't go around with a half clean elf, and do use roses or vanilla for your hair, I do love vanilla" 

Assan hadn't really understood why Dorian had  wanted his hair to smell but he hadn't said against him it was nice to have a scent in his hair and the strong scents felt like he washed away everything bad from him.

He undid the braids he had done this morning and stepped into the water and rubbed his body clean from his thoughts and memories and lost himself in in the calming scent of Vanilla, it was calming because it was Dorian. Dorian was his only safe point and safe meant home didn't it? so wasn't Dorian actually where home was? Before he wouldn't even think about home, home had been something for the magisters and the rich not for elven slaves but with Dorian Assan felt like home. 

He got up some time later quickly dressed and brushed out his hair then walked to the couch in the main room of Dorian's wing and he picked up a book he had began reading while Dorian was away. Of course Dorian was still teaching him to read so reading was slow and hard but he were getting better at it.  
Before Assan knew it he had fallen asleep on the couch his book to his chest.

And that's how Dorian found him when he came home and he decided he would let the elf be. It wasn't quite dinner yet and it wouldn't kill Dorian to have a later dinner. So he sneaked inside his room but not near as quiet Assan could while crossing the half dark room but to his own big disappointment he fell over a chair when he tried to evade a pile of books and ended up with a loud noise and the crashing of the chair and all books fell over the floor along with the mage who shifted to get up but only managed to trip over the table and everything on it and the elf flung up from the couch staring around in bewilderment for what ever had caused the trouble then stared at Dorian for a moment fear was in his face over seeing the mage on the floor possibly hurt then it swapped to amusement. 

"Dorian what are you doing on the floor?" 

"Vishante kaffas! How do you walk without making sounds! It's not fair!" 

Assan snorted amused not being able to keep himself from it then quickly walked over to help Dorian up from the floor holding out his hand for him. 

"Oh that's how it is! laughing at your poor master when he tries to let you sleep!" 

Dorian huffed in a try to sound annoyed but something mischievous appeared in his eyes and he grabbed Assan's hand and instead of pulling himself up pulled the elf down who let out a pitched squeak when he fell down on Dorian and the mage laughed loudly as Assan were growling at him in elvish and Dorian quickly pulled him in for a hug and spoke pretending to be hurt.

"Ah but you don't actually hate me! No one can hate me! I am way to colorful for that!" 

This made the elf break out in laughter on Dorian's chest where they laid on the floor with the chair, table and the books all over the place and Dorian laughed over it too. They must make a ridiculous view right now but Dorian found he didn't want to let Assan go just quite yet as the elf looked up into Dorians eyes and smiled wide. 

The moment however was broken when the door opened up with a worried Aquinea who looked at the boys on the floor and Assan quickly fought himself up and then began helping Dorian up from the mess. 

"Dorian! what is going going on here?" 

Her voice told the tale she was not amused and Dorian would only dare to give her some smart comment to her. 

"...I uhh.. A spell went wrong and I flew into the table... Assan was trying to help me up when he tripped over my books" 

Dorian lied, to tell his mother that he hadn't want to accidentally wake up his slave was not going to end well for anyone. Assan looked to his shoes and stood slightly behind Dorian 

"I am sorry mistress Pavus, I did not see the books"

Dorian's mother sighed and her face lightened and she nodded at the boys and walked over to Dorian and fixed with his hair that had got a bit messy from the fall and then she kissed on his forehead making him sigh deeply and roll his eyes

"Try not to do these spells where things can brake my dear, and do try not to give me such a fright" 

"Yes mother I am sorry, I was trying a spell that Alexius said I was not going to know for years and of course I wanted to prove him wrong..." 

"You are talented Dorian but you should listen to magister Alexius or at least take help of your father" 

She said and turned around and walked out of the room and Dorian sighed and then smiled at Assan innocently and looked at the mess he had created and Assan rolled his eyes and went to work on cleaning it up.

"For the record I did try to be quiet so you could get some sleep..."

"If your being quiet is to make a mess please just wake me next time?" 

Dorian grinned over the tease he heard in the elfs voice and teased back. 

"Well if that's how you want it"


	9. Shopping with mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian goes out shopping with his mother and Assan get's a gift.

The market in Minrathous was simply buzzing of people and Assan stayed as close to Dorian as he possibly could without actually accidentally stepping on him. He knew there was many slaver working around the place and even if he weren't in any danger, the bracelets on his wrists could only be unlocked by a Pavus and no one would buy a marked slave. But still Assan had an uncomfortable feeling being out like this.

By lunchtime he were carrying three packages of new clothes for Dorian and two books. Claudia was carrying the double amount in clothes for Aquinea, she had had an argue with Halward and that's why she made sure to spend extra much of Halwards money. Dragging Dorian with her was to show her husband that she could bond with their son better than him and that Dorian loved her most. Dorian simply followed to make his mother happy but were starting to regret his choice in this now that he was done and his mother just seemed to have started.

"Mother! How much I enjoy getting new things can we please stop for lunch anytime soon? or at the very least stop for something to drink before my voice grow hoarse" 

"Oh yes of course my dear, lunch sounds quite proper now" 

She said and steered them to a good cafe for them to have lunch at. Dorian sank down on one of the chairs and sighed deeply stretching out his neck and glanced at Assan who stood behind  him and had the shadow of a smile on his lips. Had they been home Dorian would have told him to sit but they were in public and he was with his mother then that was not proper at all. He looked at his mother and found that she was looking at him already 

"Dorian my dear how does your studies go? I only hear good from Alexius he think you have a good potential for being an altus" 

It was possibly pride in her voice over that and that made Dorian all warm inside

"They go very well, I quite enjoy learning"

He said and excitement was in his voice over that his mother were taking interest in him. Their food came and Aquinea smiled at him and nodded 

"You always did enjoy learning, so did your father"

"What did you argue of now?" 

Dorian tried to keep his voice casual so it wouldn't seem as if he were prying but he were really curious of it, the fact that he knew it could easily be dismissed over the way she had just spat out the words  _your father._ Aquinea sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts and Dorian waited patiently for her answer. _  
_

"It was nothing of importance."

"Then I am sure you can tell me, if it was nothing of importance."

Her son was a clever man and she smiled gently over how good he was using his words.

"You are turning sixteen in four months Dorian, which means there should be a woman in your life soon presented, we do not agree on who this woman will be"

"I do not have a say in this?" 

"Oh do not be silly Dorian, we will make sure she is having a good family tree and the right appearance." 

"But what if I don't LIKE her?" 

"I do not  _like_ your father either, he is a good match and we got you, is that not enough?" 

Dorian didn't answer, how could it not matter? He didn't want what his parents had, he didn't want to stare at a woman every day for the rest of his life and feel nothing but disgust... He would rather be alone than have to marry a woman. Dorian liked men, maybe there was something wrong with him but he didn't like women. Did they expect him to be able to make a child when he couldn't get it up because women were not attractive.   
He knew his mother were looking at him trying to read him and he stubbornly put all his attention in his food. He wanted to tell her, let her know maybe she knew if something was wrong with him, or maybe she would understand and let this all go? Not even a little likely. 

The rest of the lunch was tense and they didn't speak much and when they were done Dorian said he had studies he needed to go back to and him and Assan walked back to the Pavus household.  
Well back in Dorian's room Assan began to put Dorian's new things away and Dorian threw himself on the couch and rubbed his forehead groaning complaining and Assan looked at him and smiled gently 

"Would you want me to get you tea? or do you wish a hot bath?" 

"Tea, Blueberry tea and if you get Lucia to sneak in some whiskey in the tea..?" 

Assan gave a nod and left the room and Dorian sighed deeply closing his eyes and leaned back lying down on his back on the couch uncomfortable with his robes and as soon Assan came back he got up.

"Help me out of these and into something more comfortable" 

Dorian sounded so exhausted Assan felt bad for him and gently began working on the buckles and straps getting Dorian's chest free and the mage shivered slightly under the elfs touch when his fingers happened to stroke over his chest getting the last piece off. 

"Why can't my parents just let me be? Is it too much to ask that I at least can wait some years before they force me to think of marrying?" 

"...I... do not know.."

"It's unfair! I don't want to get married, does your people do the same?" 

"I... Do not remember much of my clan" 

Dorian looked at the elf who were buttoning a silk shirt over his chest and wondered what had happened to Assan but he didn't know if he could ask... He decided he shouldn't. He smiled and reached in and stroke over his ear the way he knew would make him shiver and Assan sighed and closed his eyes and looked up at him giving him a foul look and Dorian smiled innocently. 

"I got you something and I want you to say what you think about it and it's an order"

Assan looked at Dorian confused, he didn't usually give orders but he finished up Dorians shirt, he always made sure to be a bit slow, he liked to feel the mage under his fingers even if he would never admit that to anyone.   
Dorian backed away and walked to one of the packages he had got and walked back to Assan and opened up the package and took out two gold gold clasp earrings with a chain each and Assan arched a brow looking at the pieces and Dorian looked at him in silent hopefulness and Assan realized he couldn't say no to the thing that had made him smile again after having been so upset and sad just before and he nodded and Dorian carefully put them on place, to his surprise they weren't heavy as he had feared and Dorian chuckled lightly over the surprise in his face.

"I put a spell on then so they won't be much of a weight for your ears" 

Assan smiled at him and reached up feeling the metal to his ears. 

"Am I dashing enough for being your slave now?" 

Dorian laughed and nodded looking at the elf 

"You're perfect" 

And Dorian meant it, the elf was perfect but not just as his slave, Dorian simply found him Gorgeous. 


	10. The idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has quite many thoughts about things and now he has an idea on how to evade having to marry a girl at the tender age of 16

The months passing to Dorians sixteenth birthday were filled of Dorian arguing with his parents that he didn't  _want_ a wife, that he was not even sixteen! But he soon realized it was leading nowhere and instead he bought books on the matter, there must be a brilliant loophole somewhere around here and every hour he did not study he were buried in the books that hopefully held a solution of his problem.  
Assan would usually try to help best he could by reading as good as he could in the books. Assan had been Dorian's property for about a year and the two boys had grown very comfortable around each other. 

When they were alone Assan would act like a person and less like a slave and it was more of a friendship between them than a slave master relationship, Assan would sneak in sassy comments against Dorian when ever he complained about things or joke with him or sometimes even laugh at something stupid Dorian had said or done.   
Of course there was limits to the friendship, if Dorian would tell Assan to do something the elf would comply without hesitation, whenever they would be out with people Assan's eyes would dutifully be glued to the ground, call him Master Dorian and act as a proper slave would.

But for now when they were just the two of them he enjoyed it when they sat on Dorian's couch, Assan had some strands of his hair fallen into his face as his head was leaned forwards. Dorian had lost the sense of being able to put words together as his eyes were roaming over the elf and the pointy ears sticking out of the black flowing hair and the gold clasps and chain stuck to them.  
He smiled goofy and tilted his head slightly, it would be a lie if he said he didn't adore those ears and the gold pieces flattered him furthermore. Dorian shifted his legs that were propped up in Assan's lap and used as a book rest and Assan looked up and smiled lightly at Dorian, the smile that could make the mage melt, he heard Assan's voice but entirely missed the meaning of the words as he were locked in the elfs appearance.

"What was that? Sorry I was lost in the thought of how fancy I am" 

The elf chuckled at Dorian's ridiculous comment.

"I asked have you found anything sense you stopped reading?"

"Oh, eh no, no I haven't, well, there is one way I suppose, sense I am such a flashy good mage, if I study hard enough I can take the trial of being an Altus faster and then I can afford to be very picky on my choice, I need Alexius consent though"

He said thoughtfully as he looked in his book turning his attention back there. It was usually something done at the age of twenty and Dorian was just about to go up sixteen, but there was rare brilliant cases of those who had gone up at eighteen, perhaps he could do that, that meant two years of extremely hard studies but that simply meant that his parents would have to scoot the wedding ideas up further on. 

"Yes! That is it! Come we must go to Alexius at once!" 

Dorian flung up from the couch so suddenly Assan dropped his book that had been propped up against Dorian's legs and he quickly stood up gently stopping Dorian from reaching the door and motioned for the fact that he were is his bed outfit sense it was still morning and Dorian looked down at himself then at Assan who were smiling amused at him. 

"Will you go to magister Alexius in your bed attire?" 

"Perhaps I will! But oh you are right, help me into the one with all the buckles" 

"All of your clothes have buckles Dorian, I think you buy them just so I will have trouble getting you in them" 

Dorian chuckled and lowered his voice just slightly as he spoke back to his elf again 

"Perhaps... But it also makes me look dashing" 

Assan smiled and unbuttoned his shirt with his gentle elf fingers and Dorian stood still letting him work in peace, when he came to his pants Dorian's stomach always was filled of butterflies and he had to try to think of other things while Assan were down on a knee in front of him to get him in or out of them.   
When Assan was almost finished, besides from the buckles over his chest and waist Dorian spoke up

"You have been here for almost a year now Assan, tell me, do you like it here?" 

"Are you asking me if I like how you are a flashy peacock who changes clothes more times a day than it can possibly be healthy?"

There was tease in the elfs voice and Dorian smiled over it. 

"I.. Well yes among other things, if things were different, would we be... friends?" 

"What do you mean by different?"

"I mean if elves... well if you were not a slave, would you still have been my friend?" 

Assan looked up at Dorian clearly he were thinking it over and how to answer and Dorian's stomach felt like a black pit of despair, of course they wouldn't, if Assan could choose he would be hundreds of miles away cursing Tevinter and every human in it. 

"If I was not a slave we would never have met, I would be with my clan... But again, would elves be equals it is possible my clan would trade more often with shems, perhaps we would have met..."

"But we wouldn't be friends?" 

"I would not mind have been your friend, you are kind to me and... you treat me different than others, I have been a slave for so long I am no better than the flat ears living in the cities, I would no longer fit in with my clan... I like it here, I like it here sense you bought me and I am thankful" 

Assan said when he finished the last buckle and straightened out Dorian's hair gently and then backed a step and gave a nod over that Dorian looked decent enough to leave the house. Dorian reached up and stroke over Assan's ear tips making him close his eyes and sigh as always.

"You are no flat ear, your ears are far too pointy for anyone to call you that."

Assan looked up in Dorian's eyes and he smiled gently over Dorian's words

"Thank you"


	11. New studies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a meeting with Alexius for news of his new study plan

The walk to Alexius house was not very far and Assan stayed just behind Dorian as usual and they walked in silence. The woman who opened the door as usual showed Dorian to the office and then they simply had to wait, he would take some minutes as he was occupied so Assan decided to see if Dorian had actually thought this through or not. 

"So, you intend to increase your studies so your parents won't bother you of marriage? How about the fact that you are already complaining over the amount of studies you have?"

"Well I am just complaining about those because I would much more rather longer baths and more tea, but if this can buy me some extra years and then I can be picky over choice of woman."

"If you succeed" 

"Yes Assan thank you,  _if_ I succeed I can be very picky, don't you have faith in me? you have seen me cast my spells!"

"I believe that you are talented but at times lazy" 

"Perish the thought! I am not lazy! I just know how to enjoy life! And I have my trustworthy elven assistant with me!" 

Dorian had gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart and stared at Assan as if he had just offended him and his family name then he grinned and the elf snickered and shook his head amused but quickly straightened up and stared in the floor when the door opened.   
Magister Alexius had heard the small exchange of words through the door, the fact that the slave had spoken so freely with Dorian, that the elf had initiated the conversation without Dorian's permission... Alexius wondered how that came to pass. Perhaps it was just that the slave was concerned over Dorian's health, that was always a possibility so Alexius decided there was no reason to concern himself or anyone else about this.

"Dorian! What brings me the pleasure a day like this? For all I know you have the week off on behalf of your mother with the planning of your birthday party" 

The elder mage chuckled lightly and Dorian smiled wide and shook his hand and then sighed and began pacing the room and Alexius walked over to his desk and sat comfortably on the armchair behind it. 

"I want to increase my studies, I have been reading and I think I can do it to... well I want to begin my studies for Altus! I am more than ready my magic is stunning, yes I am allowed to say as much because I know how fabulous I am" 

"I suppose we could begin now but it is four years until you are sixteen."

"I want to do it when I am eighteen... My father... Well he always say I should... Well he think that I have more potential than I show! I want to prove what I can do and I really think I can do it!"

Alexius looked at Dorian, it was true the young mage was indeed very talented... The boy seemed to wish to impress his father and he could not blame him. That is what all children in that age wished for and all he needed was a magister that was not related to approve of it.

"So you wish to begin your studies for Altus... That will mean constant studies and no free hours" 

"I know! I am prepared to do what it takes, I know I can do it"

"Very well, we will begin the day after your birthday, if I after a month think it is above your head I will call it off but if you seem to handle it, it will be continued, get these books and begin reading them to next week" 

Dorian were practically glowing with his wide smile and Alexius chuckled lightly and began to write up a list for Dorian and the books he should obtain and then handed it over to Dorian who looked it through and then handed it to the elf.

"Good! Then we shall be off, thank you Alexius I won't disappoint you!" 

"I hope not Dorian, it would be your first"

Dorian laughed and headed out to buy books with Assan just behind him.


	12. Aquinea's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't exactly head where I had thought it would but well... Have some Halward/Aquinea!

The news of Dorian's changed plans of studying was taken with pride from the Pavus household. Finally! for the first time in a very long time Halward had given his son a proud smile and Aquinea had hugged him close and actually told him she was so proud over his big boy and how he were growing up to be a man and then she had been forced to leave the room to cry.   
Dorian had carefully closed up on the subject and one day walked in on his fathers office, his father who were occupied writing on some letters but put his quill away to give his son's attention.

"Father.. Alexius say it will be hard studies and I will have no time over for anything but my studies, I have already spoken to mother to stop her from tempt me with tea and shopping I will have no time for that."

"Yes, I am quite aware it will me hard studies."

"Yes well... I am aware you and mother have tried to find me a.. woman and..."

"I am aware Dorian, magister Alexius has already sent me your book titles and schedule, there will be no time for you to think of anything but your studies, but that also mean I will not allow you to stray on your friends parties or such things"

Dorian stared at his father not sure he had heard him correctly and forcing himself not to show how giddy he felt by the victory. 

"Of course, would you fall back from your studies-"

"Yes! I am aware, Thank you!" 

Dorian quickly bolted before his father could change his mind and left Halward alone by the desk before hurrying up to his own room.

 

**

 

Halward sighed deeply. He knew his son didn't want to get married, he knew his son would do anything to not get married, he knew that him becoming an Altus early gave him the reason to be very picky.  
Halward already had a hard time to find Dorian someone, Aquinea refused so settle for anyone she didn't find beautiful enough and he wouldn't settle for anyone who did not have a proper magical family and Dorian... well Dorian simply didn't want to settle for anyone and Halward could for the world of him not understand why. Was it simply to bother him? Did his son refuse a woman just to make him annoyed? That didn't make sense, why then would he partake these studies and try to become an altus at such an early age?

A light voice disturbed him from his thoughts, a voice he found pleasing but also the most infuriating voice this side of Thedas, it of course belonged to his wife and he looked at her as she walked in and he thought about how she resembled a cat about to pounce it's prey.

"He is growing up Halward"

"I am aware, it is what children do... I just wish he would not work so hard against me"

"You are too hard on him, he want you to be proud of him, would it hurt if you once said that he does a good job?"

Her voice was blaming and filled of something Halward couldn't place. He watched her as she quietly walked around the desk standing behind him and gentle fingers with perfectly polished nails were stroking through his hair and rubbed his scalp gently and he let his eyes fall shut. He couldn't remember the last time she had done anything like this, gently touching him and he was simply waiting for her to come with bad news or maybe she had decided to kill him?

"The boy do not need gentle cuddles, I do what I can for him! I do this so he will have a good successful future" 

"I know my dear, and you do a good work, he is brilliant but he need you to say he does good at times" 

She had leaned in and kissed on his forehead and Halward opened his eyes looking up into her clear blue eyes and he arched a brow and put his hands over hers where she had them in his hair, it was rather comfortable but he had a growing feeling of unease that she were planning something and he couldn't read her, maybe he should have spent more time learning to read his wife... Was this her murderous look?

"What are you up to now Aquinea? What " 

"I want another" 

"Another what? I am sure you can obtain whatever it is you wish without pestering me when I have letters to write."

To his surprise she simply let his hair loose and he suddenly missed her fingers in his hair but she slid down in his lap and he stared at her as if she had grown a second head or something. His wife had not been like this sense after they got Dorian and he swallowed hard his eyes looking into hers and he reached up stroking his fingers gently through her blond hair. 

"Well, Dorian is growing up, it will be you and me and the servants, I want another child Halward" 

"You... what!? You already ha-"

He was cut off by her lips on his own and he sighed into the kiss, it wasn't that his wife weren't beautiful... They had just not indulged in such activities for a very long time and it caught him off guard. When she pulled back she smiled at him and stroke her hand over his chest then down cupping him through the fabric and kissed him again before she got up and her parting words before leaving his office had him swallowing hard. 

"I expect you not to work late tonight Halward"


	13. Help in studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assan finds a good way to help Dorian to study.

Alexius had told Dorian it would be hard work and Dorian had seemed delighted, but now a couple of weeks after Assan never found Dorian just lazily lounging on his couch smiling goofy over some silly book he was reading. He didn't go for tea with his mother, enjoy the sun in the garden or spent time with his friends and to be honest Assan were getting worried about him. His normally tanned skin was beginning to grow a little pale and he hadn't fixed his hair in days. 

Assan quietly walked into the darkened down west wing that was Dorian's part of the house balancing a tray of tea in one hand and a bowl of fruit in the other and found Dorian reading a ridiculously thick book looking as if he might actually drop dead any moment. Assan put the tray down carefully on the coffee table and then the bowl and flopped down on his back on the couch so he could watch Dorian as he began peeling an orange.When the scent of citrus filled the room Dorian finally looked up from his work and spoke in a serious manner but the elf just smiled goofy. 

"That better be for me" 

"Did you finish the chapter?" 

"...I.. You are a horror!" 

"Finish your chapter"

Dorian groaned loudly and went back to his book and Assan finished peeling the orange and ate a slice and Dorian made a pitiful noise and Assan smiled gently feeling sorry for him and got up from his place and brought the orange with him. Dorian grinned at the elf as he came over and all but forgot his book.   
Assan put the orange on Dorian's desk then took his book gently from where it laid open making sure not to close it then got up sitting on the desk and put his legs on each side of Dorian's thighs and put the book in his lap.

"Read the page down, it's just about seven more pages"

Dorian looked a bit shocked and for a moment weren't sure how to react to the fact that his gorgeous black haired elf were sitting on his desk and there was a thousand things he would rather to do with Assan right now than to read from the book in his lap but the mage gave in and began reading again while Assan were working on the peeled fruit. When the page was done he looked up at Assan and smiled his seductive smile.

"So, I've finished the page, now what have you planned?" 

"open your mouth" 

Dorian obliged opening his mouth and Assan gently put a slice of the orange in his mouth and smiled at him and Dorian couldn't resist laughing while he swallowed the fruit and Assan smiled widely over having made Dorian smile so much. Next step was to get Dorian to actually step outside in the sun again. Assan smiled as Dorian went back to reading and made the next slice ready for the mage when he was done and sat quietly thinking up a plan. 

"You need to go out in the sun, being inside so much make your skin pale and your head slow" 

"I can't, I have my studies." 

"You can study out in the backyard at least an hour a day... You will get sick Dorian." 

"And here I thought this was my new study form! I am quite enjoying myself" 

Assan rolled his eyes but smiled when Dorian turned page and opened his mouth for the next slice and Assan gently put it in his mouth and sighed deeply, the sigh brought Dorian's eyes up from the book and Assan could feel him thinking and it made him smile gently. 

"I suppose I could study outside some time of the day... But I demand that you get me fruit for every finished chapter" 

Assan grinned and gave him another slice of the orange and Dorian ate it then returned to his book and they kept this up til he had finished the chapter and he gently closed the book and put it aside looking up at the elf on his desk and smiled at him putting his arms to Assan's thighs and leaned his head in his hands looking up at the elf. Assan looked down at Dorian and suddenly got aware that his ears felt very heated and must be red. His ancestors were probably turning under their trees but Assan found this shem very good looking... 

"So, I finished the chapter... now what?" 

"...Y...Your tea is... uh.. done" 

He stuttered and then bit his lip hard and looked nervously at him and Dorian cocked his head to the left as he did when he were trying to read people to know what to say to get what he wanted and Assan swallowed then gently reached down in Dorian's messy hair to get it more respectable. He tried to act normal but it was hard when Dorian was so close to him but it didn't help how Dorian spoke in a low husky way. 

"I don't want tea right now.."

Dorian looked up in those green large elven eyes and felt his fingers in his hair then slowly stood up between Assan's legs and carefully leaned in but didn't move all the way, if there would be a kiss Assan would have to lean in the last way, he kept his eyes closed and felt his stomach filled of butterflies at the wait that felt like it was taking forever the only sound in the room was the pounding of his heart and blood rushing in his ears.   
Assan sat staring at Dorian and how he leaned in closer, it made his entire stomach clench and fear strike him, was Dorian about to do what the other shems had done? Would he put rough shem lips on his and then tear his clothes off him and have his way? Just the thought of Dorian doing that brought Assan's walls down, he had been safe here with Dorian, felt comfortable being around him. He didn't realize that he had closed his eyes hard and stiffened up until nothing actually happened and when he opened one eye Dorian had his eyes closed and was half leaned in waiting.. what was he waiting for? Then suddenly it jogged his understanding, Dorian was waiting for permission for Assan to do the move..

The black pit of fear and rage turned into butterflies and he felt giddy, he had a choice not to kiss Dorian if that's what he wanted... He was in mutual control with Dorian and it excited him and he shuffled slightly closer to Dorian then leaned the rest of the way in and their lips met.

It was gentle and very unused and for a moment the two just held entirely still against each others lips then Assan's fingers softly found their way up to the mages cheeks and Dorian let his fingers stroke over the pointy ears then tangle into the long black hair and their lips trying moved against each others and time seemed to have stopped around them.

Assan whined lightly when Dorian finally pulled back and they looked at each other with lustful eyes for a moment before looking away and Dorian cleared his throat and backed a step and Assan slipped down on the floor from the desk and quickly fixed his hair and shirt and took a deep breath then quickly mumbled. 

"Your mother requested you for dinner" 

"Oh yes of course! Would you mind making the tea ready?" 

Assan nodded and quickly headed off to pour them tea and let Dorian gather up his minds and maker knew Dorian was in need of it.

 


	14. A strange day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquinea has some news for Dorian as if his day was not strange enough as it was after sharing a kiss with a gorgeous elf.

Sense his mother hadn't actually asked him for lunch, tea or anything of the sort in several weeks when he had asked her not to he decided it would only be fair that he would have lunch with her this once. To be honest he needed to be away from Assan, that kiss had been the best kiss he'd ever had and he knew it was wrong.  
Assan was his slave, he would do anything to make Dorian happy it was his job, his life. Assan's life was to make Dorian happy and comfortable and Dorian were conflicted, how would he know is Assan actually liked to kiss him or if it was just part of being Dorian's slave. Had Assan enjoyed the kiss as much as he had?  
And what if he had? They were both men, Assan was a slave and an elf! it was wrong in so many levels that Dorian weren't even sure which of the ones that was the worst.

These things were twirling inside the young mage's head as he walked downstairs and a slave stopped him with an apology and informed him that mistress Aquinea was on the veranda with tea instead of lunch and Dorian told her he wanted a sandwich then headed on out to the veranda finding his on a chair in the sun. Dorian squinted his eyes at the sun. Assan were right, Dorian  _had_ been away from the sun a bit too long, he should take Assan up on the suggestion of studying outside some hours of the day, maybe they could have a picnic on the backside with fruit and Dorian could prop his head in Assan's lap while the elf stroke his fingers through his hair and- Focus Dorian! 

"Ah Dorian my dear there you are" 

His mother sounded... happy? What was going on with the world? He had kissed an elven male slave, his hair were chaos he needed a long bath and his mother sounded happy! What was next? His father handing out candy to children and the magisterium forbid slavery? His minds were floating away again but was brought back by his mothers voice

"You look dreadful Dorian, I am aware you have studies but please can you cut your hair? it is long below your ears if you do not mind it will be by your shoulders"

She scolded him and Dorian sighed and slumped down on the free chair and took one of the cups and sipped it almost choking on it. It was bitter and not at all the usual flavors his mother used to have and choked out a wheezing.

"What in flaming blazes it this?" 

"It is tea my darling."

"Did you fire Lucia? how can you drink this?" 

"Oh no, I would not fire her, she is a marvel in the kitchen and I have to drink this tea now, I am pregnant" 

Dorian thought maybe this was all a dream, he'd wake up and find himself head first in his books and Assan would on his silent feet come in with the tray of tea and tell him he were working too hard and needed some rest and maybe a hot bath smelling of vanilla and lavender. 

"You're what?" 

"I am expecting a child Dorian"

"How did  _that_ happen?" 

"When a man and a woman decide they wish another child they will-"

"UGH! NO! MAKER! Mother! I know how! Ugh that is vile!" 

Dorian had put away his cup and got up from his chair and stared at his mother and she just looked amused at him and kept sipping her tea and had one hand over her stomach and Dorian finally sat back down on the chair staring at his cup.  
Kaffas! What did he think about this? shouldn't he be happy? There was a fifty percents chance the baby would be a boy and even if Dorian was the oldest and therefor should be the one carrying on the family name he might actually get away with not getting married...  
But there was something else too, it wasn't that Dorian liked having his parents fuzzing over him and being.. well as they were, but somewhere he knew they only did all they did because they loved and cared for him, with another child, well... It would be turned into a competition, a competition Dorian surely would loose because he was already at a small war with his father, he were pushing away his mother with all his studies and the fact that he didn't even glance at the girls twice, he still wanted recognition from his parents and the realization of that struck him hard, hadn't he moved past that?

He was brought back when he heard his mother saying his name repeatedly and looking at him and he shook his head looking at her and sat down on his chair quietly and took his cup of disgusting tea just to have something to do with his hands.

"How long?" 

"We don't know for certain, but somewhere between twelve and sixteen weeks, I am just starting to have trouble with some of my dresses, oh how I had forgotten of that... I needed an entire new wardrobe when carrying you but I had all those thrown away." 

"Then... you need new dresses, I could come with you, I am in need of some new clothes and books myself" 

He weren't sure he had heard himself right, had he just volunteered to spend the day with his mother instead of studying? But when he looked at his mother she had a smile on her lips and she reached over and put her hands on his cheeks and then kissed on the top of his head. 

"Then we shall set a date for that my dear, perhaps we can have lunch out as well, oh I have missed your company so, your taste in clothes are impeccable, oh and I just simply must tell you of lady Aleria" 

Dorian smiled and looked in his mothers eyes, he loved her, she was a pain yes many times her eternal gossiping drove him insane but she had always been there, in difference of what was the more usual Dorian had not spent too much time with nannies, Aquinea had told Halward that if her son one day would spend years in a circle then in studies she was going to have all the baby and child years to herself and not in the hands of some witless slave.   
Dorian was thankful for these and was quite close to his mother because of it. 

"How about the day after tomorrow? I will go and finish the chapters Alexius has told me to and then I think I can have the entire afternoon free by then" 

"That sounds delightful my dear, and Dorian... I am so very proud over what you are doing, so is your father."

Dorian felt his chest swell up to twice it's size and he looked at his mother with hopeful eyes. His mother was proud of him, maybe there was just the slightest chance his father were actually proud over him too. He nodded once forcing his feelings down in him but the crooked smile stayed on his lips all the way back up to his room thinking maybe the world indeed were insane but he found that he were alright with it.


	15. How to know if you are a good man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's studies are heavy and the news of his mothers pregnancy and the fact that he kissed his slave is being rough on Dorian's life

The week had turned upside down and inside out with all new things circulating in his head. Sure the day out with his mother had been an absolute pleasure, dressing up making his hair look good again, he had let Assan cut it down slightly then style it before he had gone out.   
But things had been a bit awkward between them sense the kiss, Assan of course like a good slave would, kept his lips sealed on the matter and Dorian had not brought it up nor had he tried doing it again but the tension had still been there thick enough for being touched by a gloved hand. That was something he didn't  _need_ right  now. He was already emotionally all over the place over the fact that his mother were carrying a second child, exhausted from all his books and all heavy words in them, so he had decided to put a stop to it today.

He were pacing back and forth in his room while Assan were getting him his afternoon tea trying to think of good things to say, maker what was a good thing to say? 'About the kiss, I liked it and want to do it again' 

"MAKER why is everything being difficult at the same time! You couldn't have just thrown these things at me with some space? What?! You want me to be helpful? Zwiips! here you have all possible problems all at once!" 

He were gesticulating with his hands and arms as he walked back and forth and hadn't even noticed the door open and close as he had stopped in front of the window and stared out as if to find all the answers written in the clouds. 

"And who not make the elves just so much more gorgeous don't you while you're at it? Oh what's that? You already did! AH that explains it all! Festis bei umo canavarum!"

He took a deep sigh and leaned his forehead to the cool glass and Assan stood soundlessly watching and listening to Dorian, he clearly hadn't noticed he were no longer alone but the elf honestly couldn't bring himself to making Dorian notice, Dorian used to speak to himself when he was alone and he was most honest when he was ranting and Assan saw how the mages shoulders lowered in defeat.

"Of course you had to make my taste be in men and elves didn't you? And you had to make him so gorgeous it hurts just to watch him?" 

Assan blushed and carefully put the tray of tea down with a small clinking sound to show he was there and Dorian jumped high and spun around staring at the elf and his entire face grew red. Assan gave a small smile and carefully walked over to him and straightened out some of Dorian's hair that had been mushed down by the glass of the window then straightened his shirt carefully. 

"I don't think blaming the maker will help you very much Dorian" 

"I could still try couldn't I?" 

Assan smiled gently into his words and Dorian's sounded exhausted and he were tense, it felt as if he were ready to run even if Assan weren't sure where he'd run to. He backed a step but was stopped by Dorian's hand that was placed gently on Assan's arm. The elf were also tense like the string of a ready bow but when he looked up in Dorian's eyes he didn't find any ill will just a tired but adoring smile. 

"...Am I a bad man Assan? Am I wrong because... Because I don't want to live a pretend life? Because I don't want to live with a woman I will hate, because I enjoy the looks of men, because I enjoy the looks of an elf?" 

Assan swallowed hard and looked up in Dorian's eyes, he didn't have the answers, lately he had wondered the same but it hadn't been too bad, the creators must have left him long ago in the forest when they let the shems take him away... No one was there to watch him anymore, he could not pray for answers because there was no one to give them to him. So he smiled a gentle smile and kept their eyes locked.

"I do not believe in the maker. But I know you are not a bad man" 

He said gently before he leaned up on his toes, heart beating hard enough so Assan was sure Dorian could feel it and placed a gently trying kiss on the mages lips and he felt Dorian relax into the kiss then he felt strong arms pull  him closer to the kiss and Assan let his arms loop behind Dorian's neck. There they stood for a while both with eyes closed and kissed. This one was a bit better than the first, not quite as unused but still in need of practice. 

When they pulled apart Dorian was smiling a ridiculously adorable smile and looked Assan straight in the eyes. Assan felt like his look alone could maybe melt him into a puddle on the floor, he surely would turn into one and just slip away if Dorian let him go but Dorian held his arms still wrapped around the elf and Assan had his arms still looped behind the young mage's neck. 

"This can't leave my room you know that right?" 

"Of course Dorian" 

"Are you just doing this because it makes me happy?"

"No, well I suppose partly.. but it also makes me happy so is that not what it is supposed to be?" 

Dorian thought about the words and then sighed but smiling and leaned his forehead against the elf's and closed his eyes.

"Well... Yes you got me there Assan" 

"I am glad." 

"Not as glad as I...but now I must return to my studies, will you sit on my desk again?" 

"I will have to go and get you more fruit." 

"I have another reward I would like in mind"

Assan laughed lightly at that and it Drove Dorian into smiling like a madman before he let the elf go as he had began backing and then sat up on Dorian's desk and the mage quickly grabbed his book and walked over and sat on the chair and Assan took the book from him and looked up the right page before he put the book in his lap to let Dorian read from it and Dorian had never enjoyed studying quite so much in his entire life.


	16. The ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian takes his studies outside and is attacked by a ladybug.

The weeks had gone so much faster so much easier and Dorian no longer felt like drowning in his books and he knew he owed it all to Assan, telling him about how he felt about men... the kisses that had grown into a usual thing between the two the relationship they now had. Behind closed doors of course they couldn't let anyone find out. Dorian was for the moment feeling rather good about it and Assan did to so there was no point on dwelling about wanting more. 

So here they were outside on the grass with a couple of Dorian's books scattered around them. Dorian weren't entirely sure how Assan had talked him out of his room and to join him on the grass... Surely there was both bugs and grass patches in and on his clothes now. 

_"You can't stay coped up in here for another year and a half Dorian, it's not god for you"_

_The elf stated as he were putting back some books in their places and cleaned away some scrolls and unused paper. Dorian had looked up from his book and arched a brow._

_"I have studies and you know how important they are."_

_"Yes you could do them outside, the grass is green and the sun in shining"_

_"And the bugs are flying and biting and my clothes will get stains, spiders will lay eggs in our ears"_

_"Don't you think you'd notice if a spider was in your ear?"_

_"They are tricky!"_

_Assan had laughed while putting up a book on the top shelf and his tunic had lifted slightly showing off just a tiny portion of Assan's stomach and Dorian had lost all they had talked about in looking at the elf and when Assan had spoken again Dorian had nodded and said_

_"Well that sounds about right"_

Something that apparently had been agreeing to going out in the sun the the grass in the backside of the mansion. Dorian wouldn't admit it out loud but it was rather comfortable out there, the sun were heating up his skin where he laid on the grass on his back with his head in the elfs lap like if Assan was some sort of fancy elven pillow as he were working on peeling grapes that he fed to Dorian every time a page was finished. His mother was sitting on the veranda talking to a lady friend of hers.

"Dorian, can you not join us for some tea instead? I want you to come and say hello to Lady Vatinia."

"Fasta vass! mother! I am studying!"

"But the grass is filthy..."

"Why do you think I have my head in Assan's lap? for the comfort? I don't want my hair in the grass." 

"Can you at least get a blanket to lie on?" 

"No, no that is quite impossible mother, I am from now what they call a savage!"

He dismissed and glanced up at the elf noting that he were keeping himself from laughing and that made Dorian grin amused, they must seem so ridiculous to an elf who had once lived in the forest... He heard his mother sigh and her lady friend laugh lightly.  
Dorian returned to his book after Assan had given him another of the sweet grapes and was soon back deep in it. How come he hand't done this earlier? Studying outdoors were rather comfortable. He looked up when Assan reached down to his hand and was about to ask what he was doing when the elf picked a ladybug of him and Dorian shot up sitting dropping the book on the grass. 

"Vishante kaffas! You said there wouldn't crawl sticky little spiders into my ears without me noticing!"

"It's a ladybug they mean luck" 

The elf smiled and held up his thumb where the ladybug were crawling and Dorian stared at it suspiciously. 

"How is a bug luck?" 

"I don't know, you are supposed to blow on it and make it fly away, that brings luck" 

"So blow it away! I don't want it on me!" 

"No, it was found on you, you have to blow it away" 

"Ugh do I have to?" 

"Yes else we will all have bad luck" 

Dorian sighed deeply and looked at the ladybug and then the elf and leaned in and blew at it watching it fly away and noted Assan's calm smile as the elf looked after the insect. Dorian repressed the urge to kiss him and instead sighed quietly. 

"Go and get us a blanket to sit on...  _amatus_ " 

Dorian had whispered the last word, just barely under his breath and Assan took a deep breath forcing back a huge dumb smile and then gave a nod and quickly got up from the ground to get inside fetching them a blanket.

From the veranda Aquinea had watched the small exchange in silence only paying a half ear to her friend, she hadn't heard the words but she had seen both boys faces and realized they might have to keep an eye on the two. She would bring it up with Halward later.


	17. Nightly activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Dorian stayed up late for studying, but in this chapter studying is just not agreeing with him, luckily there's a gorgeous elf that indeed do agree with Dorian.

It was late night in Minrathous and the Pavus household had long sense gone to bed, well, not Dorian, two candles was his only company, it had been about an hour ago that Assan had simply passed out on the couch and Dorian sighed over his work. He weren't exactly getting anywhere for the moment. He should probably have packed up about three hours ago when Assan first had suggested he should get some sleep sense the moon had gone up but Dorian had insisted he was just going to finish this chapter. 

Well, he had finished that chapter and a couple of more chapters but now well, the letters just didn't make any sense anymore so he stood up andstretched out his back cracking along with his neck and he sighed content smiling as he walked over to the couch and stroke his hand over the elf's cheek 

"Assan, wake up your neck will feel awful in the morning" 

He said and the elf had opened his green eyes and Dorian gasped over the beauty as they reflected the moon. The elf sat up and rubbed his eyes with a yawn and Dorian grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him up and out to the small balcony and Assan looked confused for a moment but followed loyally. Outside Dorian pulled him close to his chest gently and it draw out a chuckle from the elf but Dorian soon felt his arms around his waist and wrapped his own around the elf. 

"Dorian it's the middle of the night, you should sleep" 

"I will, I will just, let me look at you for a while before? I have a theory" 

Assan snickered over his words but just leaned his head tiredly against Dorian's chest listening to his heart and sighed content but Dorian's fingers found their way in under his chin and made him look up at him and Assan gave in. 

"Okay, okay, what's the theory?" 

"That your eyes when the moon hit them is part of the fade"

Assan laughed gently and Dorian leaned in and kissed him softly the kiss quickly replayed by the elf. Dorian stroke his hand softly over Assan's side and the elf shivered but a small content hum from his lips told Dorian he was not on forbidden territory  and he gently began backing Assan back inside while his fingers were stroking in carefully under the fabric of Assan's tunic and Dorian felt his own heart beat faster and blood were sounding in his ears. They hadn't let tongues go wagging with each other so to say just lips to each other.  
Dorian decided to be bold enough to try his luck, after all, he had blew away that ladybug, he smiled at the thought then parted his lips slightly stroking his tongue over Assan's lips trying, looking for permission and the relief when it was given in shape of the elf's sweet tongue meeting with his own. He gently pushed Assan to the door to his bedroom while his hands were gently resting on his hips and he could feel Assan's fingers in his hair.

Assan weren't sure this was actually happening of if he were still deep asleep on the couch dreaming it all up. But the taste of Dorian's mouth was telling him otherwise along with his hands on his hips, the cool door to his back, his heart beating violently in his chest and he let out a whine when Dorian pulled away looking sad and nervous and Assan gently took his hands lacing their fingers. 

"Assan... Is this what you want? if you don't... please I want you to tell me" 

"What is there not to want? as long as you are not about to slip my wrists and use my blood for some magical ritual there is nothing you could do that I don't want" 

"Blood magic is the last resort of a weak mind, there is nothing weak about my minds" 

Dorian murmured and reached for the door handle and backed Assan into the bedroom and Dorian lead him all the way back to the bed and for the first time ever Dorian was helping Assan with HIS shirt and when it came off it was recklessly thrown aside. Dorian let his fingers roam Assan's chest, there was a couple of old scars there and he briefly wondered where they came from but decided it was a topic for another occasion when his pants weren't far too tight and his blood boiling with need.   
Assan were already working on Dorian's clothes and he made an effort to help but the elf just laughed and pushed his hands away.

"What? you don't want my help? tsk,tsk. Last time I try that" 

"You're making it harder!" 

Dorian laughed and let the elf do his work, after all Assan had been the one tending to his clothes for the closest one and a half year. When they both were naked Dorian sat on the bed and looked at Assan's naked body. He might think the elf was gorgeous clothed but now... well he  must have turned into some kind of god of gorgeousness and Dorian, who knew himself was quite stunning after all, felt that this elf might actually beat him on the game on 'who's most gorgeous in the nude. 

"Maker.. If this is what makes me not be a good man... then I want to be bad"

Dorian said breathlessly and Assan chuckled lightly and nervously walked closer to him and Dorian spread his legs where he sat on the edge of his bed and put his hands on Assan's hips again pulling him in between his legs and began trailing kisses over his chest. Even if Assan seemed quite small, all elves did, well Assan in particularly sense there was no human blood in him but his muscles were shaped and defined and Dorian stroke his fingers over his stomach and sides while he trailed kisses where he could reach from his sitting position. 

"How come you are so well built? aren't you mostly in my room with me?" 

"It comes from carrying all your things"

The elf teased and Dorian chuckled lightly over it and looked up in the others face and smiled.

"Yes, that must be it, remind me to let you carry all my things at all times."

Assan laughed over Dorian's ridiculous words. This was a situation that should scare him, remind him of all bad things through his life and fill him with the familiar need to wash himself clean and feel the knots in his stomach tighten... But they didn't, he felt free, loose as if he was a bird who had found his ability to fly and every moment he was with Dorian like this he were soaring over the skies. Dorian's kisses were like life itself pushed into his body, his touches were the air in his lungs and the blood in his veins. His elven heart were home and safe, here he could stay forever, his words were honey found a bright summer day.  
Assan slowly slid down to sit with his knees to the floor and leaned in kissed gently on Dorian's hipbones noticing the twitch of anticipation in his cock and grinned before he let his tongue stroke over Dorian's hard cock leaving a proper amount of saliva there and he grinned when he heard Dorian gasp for air. He reached in and put his hand to the base of Dorian slowly stroking him almost all the way up while he licked over his tip feeling Dorian put his hands in his long hair hearing his low moans and soft panting and the sound made Assan's own cock twitch in need of touch. He wrapped his lips around his tip and swirled his tongue around as he slowly took Dorian deeper and the young mage moaned almost whined shaking under Assan's care. 

Dorian hadn't honestly thought anything could feel better than when he let the fade wrap around his spells and feel it's power flow through his fingers. Of course, Dorian had never experienced a certain elfs lips wrapped around his cock and he had to focus hard not to set anything on fire by the feeling, that surely would not end very well if he accidentally burnt down the house while his love were sucking his cock, that would be a quite awkward situation to explain. He groaned extra loudly when he felt that perfect tongue do some dance over his cock but wanted more. He gently pulled Assan's head back away from his crotch and looked at him with an excited grin. 

"Get up here?" 

It wasn't an order, it was a request even if it may have come out as begging. No, Dorian Pavus did not  _beg._ Assan however were quickly up on the bed with him and Dorian didn't have time to think of it further as he were making space for the elf and dove in and kissed his lips deep feeling the taste of himself on Assan's tongue and it drove him wild. 

"Will you get on your four for me? I want to be deep in you and not just your mouth" 

He said low while kissing soft over the shell of his ears and the elf replied in a needy moan shivering in delight and quickly obliged by rolling over on his stomach then propped himself up on knees and elbows and Dorian took a deep trembling breath over the view of Assan having his ass up and ready and Dorian stood on his knees behind him and leaned in kissing over his back where sweat were forming and Dorian reached his fingers up and put them in his own mouth to give a generous amount of saliva. Assan at the meantime were spreading his legs obscenely wide and Dorian put  his free hand on one of his cheeks and spread him before he pushed one finger in slowly and Assan buried his face in a pillow and moaned muffled into it. Dorian groaned and his breath were speeding up to match his heart. He began to move his finger in and out. He hadn't done this before and he weren't sure he was doing it right, but the constant moaning and panting of Assan told him he must do something right.

"...Another... Oh creators! please Dorian another!" 

The elf were a panting whining needy mess under his fingers and without complaints he quickly added a second finger. The elf were crying out in the pillow and Dorian quickly cast a spell around the room, a silencing ward, he wouldn't want anyone to find them out. After some time of prepping Dorian couldn't take it anymore, Assan's sounds were driving him insane and when the elf began begging him to get on with it he complied. He lined up with Assan's hole and spread his cheeks with his hands then pushed the head of his leaking needy cock inside and moaned out the elf's name. Meanwhile Assan were hissing in what Dorian could only assume were dalish. 

"Fasta Vass! are you all well? I am not hurting you am I?" 

"Yes! Ah! Creators! emma lath! Just... Keep going, I'm adjusting" 

Assan were whining needy and here was a lot of elvish words added after that and Dorian would have to ask about that later. He slowly pulled out only to push in again and they both cried out in pleasure this time Assan grabbing to the pillow he used to muffle his sounds and Dorian's were holding to Assan's hips to pull them into rhythm and soon they were moaning and panting as one skin slapping to skin and Dorian had let one hand slide off Assan's hips and instead stroke over his cock in the rhythm to the sex. 

The two didn't last very long and Dorian moaned Assan's name loudly as he spilled over still inside the elf and could feel the warm sticky mess in his fingers as the elf followed put. Dorian carefully pulled out and dropped down on the bed beside the elf panting and smiling and stole a sloppy kiss that made Assan laugh lightly and cuddle close and Dorian reached down and pulled up the blanket to cover them both and closed his eyes. When he felt Assan shift to leave he whined unhappy and wrapped his arms around him and mumbled tiredly. 

"Amatus... please don't go? My bed is big enough for both of us" 

He felt the elf shift back and cuddle in close and sighed smiling keeping his eyes closed and kissed on the elf's forehead 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not even close to used to write smut I apologize for that... Well I hope it was okay anyway. People who is reading this, you guys are all amazing! <3


	18. A threat from a mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halward is beginning to suspect something is up between his son and the slave and do not approve of his beliefs. Also Aquinea is a fierce and very much pregnant woman.

Time flew quickly in the Pavus household, Dorian and his studies were progressing quickly and much was by the help of Assan and their study techniques. Mostly now days Assan would sleep in Dorian's bed cuddled up to him. Even if he was gone in the mornings to get Dorian his breakfast as always Dorian enjoyed the company in his bed. They didn't always have sex of course but they had their fair share of it and Dorian realized it was a rather good thing they were both men or there surely would be little half elves on the way.

He had laughed at the thought of his parents taking those news and just shook his head, it was enough with the fact that his mother was in month eight, everyone in the household with a mind feared her and kept from angering her if it was possible. Dorian had never seen his father be so nice and polite in his entire life and it was almost comical to watch. 

_"Halward! Why are your books on your ridiculous theories outside your office! I do not want them in the bedroom!"_

_"I... was just about to have someone put them away my dear."_

_"Vishante kaffas! Get them cleaned out now or I will clean them up somewhere you don't want them!"_

Dorian had laughed quietly when he had heard it and amused watched his father scramble around for his books. Dorian himself just made sure to do what he usually did, studied in his room or on the grass with Assan or at Alexius mansion. All spells he were practicing were preformed out on the grass in the sun where nothing could accidentally break.  

While Dorian were practicing his spells Assan would just enjoy the sun on his skin and watch Dorian smiling lightly without thinking at it and waited for Dorian's mana to go low and then feed him fruits and they would spend some hour reading instead until he was ready to cast more spells. What they didn't know was that Halward had indeed noticed their behavior, it was too close to be proper and the magister had began to suspect that not everything was what it seemed. 

That's what he was Halward were watching through the window today. His son and his elven slave on the grass looking like new lovers who were trying to hide their infatuation and it made his stomach clench. This is why he refused to marry? He had a crush on hos slave? Halward were very well aware that many used their slaves for more than household business but there was no feelings behind it, it was something happened behind closed doors and in secret... This elf was not good for his son and he would have to do something. 

"What are you doing my dear?" 

He heard his wife voice and by the sound of it, she sounded like she was at the moment in a good mood and not about to shout at him. He was used by now however, one moment she was affectionate the next she was sniffling and said that he didn't love her and he would have to spend an hour assuring her he did. He of course were not entirely sure where his emotions with his wife laid, she was carrying his second child, somewhere he did like her quite much. And other times, she would just shout at him for every mistake he ever made and how much she hated living with him. 

"Have you seen our son? With his slave?" 

"Yes, I quite like him, he got Dorian to leave his bedroom to get some sun" 

She stood by his side and put her hand on his chest leaning her head to his shoulder, she was in need of attention then and he sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist and then turned his attention back to the window where Dorian just laughed and propped his head down on the elf's lap and looked in his book while the elf were peeling an orange. 

"The boy act as if he is having an infatuation in the elf, I do not approve. Can you not see it?" 

"I can... So what will you do? Dorian own Assan, you signed him over on him, you have no say over what he choose to do with his property." 

Halward stood silent and looked at the scene. He did bitterly regret signing the elf over on Dorian, if he had still stood as owner he could simply sell the elf. Of course Dorian would be upset but it would settle when he realized that it was only done for his own best. 

"I will think of something." 

"If you break my Dorian's heart and spirit I will break your fingers and crush what makes you a man" 

She said and walked away from him and he looked after her and shivered slightly. He didn't doubt her promise and part of him loved her fiercely over how cold and yet protective she could be over Dorian but another part of him was annoyed with her cuddling of the boy. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mornings are better than others. This morning is a bad morning for studies but a good morning for sex.

Aquinea had delivered her baby a late night in the early summer, a little baby girl no less which of course was a slight disappointment for Halward. Sons were far better to have than daughters sense a son would bring on the family name while a girl would be married off to another family of good genes. They had named their daughter Feliciana and she shared her mothers blond hair and blue eyes.  
Luckily for Halward and Aquinea they already had a son, even if that son were acting unreasonable when it came to marriage and when it came to his slave. Halward had still to make up a good enough plan to get the elf away but it was difficult sense rightfully Dorian was the one who owned him. 

Dorian had entirely fallen in love with his sister, she was the most adorable little thing he had seen, as long as she did not spew up on him or he had to be anywhere close to her diapers when they needed change. He often made sure to at least spend some minutes of the day around his mother and new sister before he returned to his studies. Every morning were now taking a little bit longer than before sense he grew a stubble and he let Assan shave it off for him so he was clean shaved. 

"When do you even go up amatus? How do you have time to get breakfast and shave yourself?" 

He had asked and the elf laughed lightly and stopped the hand with the razor as he leaned in and placed a kiss to Dorian's forehead before continuing his work. Dorian might would have felt uncomfortable with someone else have something so sharp against his neck but he trusted Assan not to cut him. 

"Have you ever seen a bearded elf Dorian?" 

"I.... no.. No I haven't.."

"We don't grow beards, or hair in other places than our heads, did you think I shaved rest of my body as well?" 

"...I.. fair point. Wait? That's why you don't have any hair down there either?"

"Correct" 

"How odd is it that I have it?" 

Dorian smiled when the elf laughed this time and angled his head so the nimble fingers and the razor could reach properly. 

"It... well it was strange at first but I am quite used to it by now"

"Would you prefer if I shaved it all off?" 

"No not really, I quite enjoy it" 

Dorian hummed content while Assan finished up and then cleaned his face off ending with a kiss. That was their ritual, almost everything they did was ended with kisses, tender strokes or hair pulling. Of course this only happened when they were alone, Assan often used it as a reward system and Dorian loved it, they weren't slave and master when they were alone, they were two men in love who lived with each other.  
Dorian got up from the chair and pulled his elf in close to his chest and kissed his lips and within moments tongues were wagging and Dorian felt the familiar heat boil down in his stomach and let his hands trail down over the elf and fingers snaked into the back of his breeches and Assan yelped surprised but desperately deepened the kiss while allowing Dorian to push him through the room to a wall. 

"Dorian.. You have studies.. This isn't the time."

"They can wait just a moment I have something better to do"

Assan gave up a whining noise and grabbed Dorian's shoulders hard and were breathing quickly. Dorian pulled his hand back up and kept pushing him into the bedroom before reaching over for the oil they used. He mumbled and made the ward around them to muffle their sounds then kissed the black haired elf again. Assan shivered by anticipation and looked at Dorian with his wide green eyes. When he spoke it was with excitement.

"Dorian.. we can't, it's daytime!" 

"we don't have to undress, bend over?" 

The elf groaned and walked to the small table and leaned over it and Dorian took a deep breath and quickly reached in letting Assan's breeches down revealing just how excited his elf was and unlaced his own to let his already leaking cock free before getting his fingers oiled up. He leaned over and kissed over the pointy ears having Assan whine by need and let his fingers search down finding the tight ring of muscles letting one finger slide in without warning and Assan let out a cry of pleasure before he quickly brought his own hand up to muffle himself. Dorian chuckled lightly and kept kissing the elf's ear before he gently began murmuring dirty words in his ears. 

By the time Dorian had three fingers in Assan was a whining begging mess with his hands holding hard to the table he were bent over and Dorian were panting loudly behind him deciding to give in for the elf's begging and coated up his cock before pushing it into the heat that was his love having Assan howling into his arm in his dalish as always when they had sex, Dorian had told him once he loved when he did it and that had made the elf absolutely explode in elvish words when Dorian was deep in him. Dorian rolled his hips against Assan and moaned loudly as skin slapped against skin and he snaked one hand in under the elf and stroke him, feeling he were close and Dorian were about to spill over his point as well. 

"Oh maker! Assan!"

Assan replied with moans and trembling as he came in Dorian's hand and Dorian spilled over in him as he cried out Assan's name as a chant and then leaned heavy to him after having ridden out the last of the orgasm and Assan chuckled. 

"You were supposed to study" 

"I'll study in a moment, this was far more pleasurable" 

Dorian muttered in reply before pulling out and the elf whined over the loss before straightening up from the table and grabbed for a rag and began cleaning them both off then straightened out their clothes and made sure they both looked respectable. 

"I will get you tea, I better find you studying when I come back" 

Dorian grinned and stole a kiss before the elf left then obliged with his wish and got his book to study.


	20. A plan is formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halward comes up with a plan to get rid of Assan. Let's only hope he fail.

Magister Danarius was not Halwards first choice of human being to talk to but Halward had no other good choices left. Dorian was seventeen and a half, in six months he would try for Altus and when that was done he was to marry a woman and bring on the family name, something that wouldn't happen with Dorian's wretched infatuation in his slave and that is why he were here.   


"I heard you had lost your slave, what was his name? Fenris?" 

"Yes... a minor setback in my research, I have sent people after him" 

"You had him infused with lyrium of what I heard? was it a success then?" 

Danarius leaned back in his armchair in front of the fire and sipped his wine and gave a nod. Halward was rather interested in the theory but the practice seemed gruesome and the fact that the elf had escaped was unnerving. 

"Yes, I had tried a couple of times before but my little Fenris was my first success, the others did not survive the procedure. I believe it has to do with blood, the less elf they are the less will they survive the branding. I was thinking obtaining one of those savage ones while Fenris is not yet caught." 

Halward looked up over his own glass of fine wine and looked at the other man forcing the surprise and shock over that the man would try again down behind his emotionless mask. 

"So you intend to try again?" 

"Fenris was a success, the possibilities for spells used with him are worth the try. This would be an end of blood magic for those who practice the matter." 

"Would it not kill the slave in matter if too much would be used?" 

"That is always a possibility but the only  reaction I have seen in Fenris have been a slight exhaustion but of he is given a couple of minutes rest it will pass"

Halward looked into the fire his thoughts spinning around, he did not like blood magic, it was the last resort of a week mind but the thing Danarius spoke of sounded to be an entire different thing, no sacrifices was needed instead the lyrium were simply drawn upon rather than coming from a vial. When he spoke up it was to his own surprise, he hadn't planned on telling Danarius but this maybe was just what he needed to get that damned elf away from his son.  


"You know, my son has one of those savage elves in his possession, as far as we know anyhow, he is shorter and his ears are pointy enough that there is no human blood in generations in him." 

"That he is interested of selling?" 

They both spoke in the same quite dull voice as if they spoke of academics but Danarius were clearly listening and Halward looked to the man and then looked thoughtful 

"No, but I have no interest in having him in my house, I would give you a good price for him and keep my son at bay. Assan is a good slave for all I have seen of him, never broken any order or question any of them." 

It was a risk sense Halward did not own the slave, but he were Dorian's father and they were both of the Pavus family. Danarius thought about it, had it been just any other regular slave it would not even have been up for consideration but he were in need one of the savage dalish elves if his theories were correct and this seemed to be the only way to obtain one

"If the price is right, it is an expensive task to brand them and there is a possibility he won't live through it." 

"Of course, I will send you a price suggestion" 

The two men proceeded in silence to drink their wine, both of them in better states of mind than they had been in weeks.


	21. Mind blast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dorian leaves for his lessons with Alexius he leaves Assan to wait at home, maybe not the best thing to do sense Halward wants him gone.

After some bargaining Halward ended up practically giving Assan away in exchange of Halward choosing the day he'd bring him over. Danarius had accepted as long as it was within the same month. All Halward needed was a good time for it, which came when Dorian headed to Alexius and left the elf behind. He didn't always bring him and while Dorian was gone Assan was just cleaning up the mages room. 

Which was precisely what the elf was doing this day, putting away books sorting them after titles the way Dorian liked it singing on a dalish song that had come to mind this morning after Dorian had left for his studies.

_"Hahren na melana sahlin_  
_Emma ir abelas_  
 _Souver'inan isala hamin_  
 _Vhenan him dor'felas_  
 _In uthenera na revas_  
  
_Vir sulahn'nehn_  
 _Vir dirthera_  
 _Vir samahl la numin_  
 _Vir lath sa'vunin"_

He couldn't for the world of him remember where it came from and he weren't entirely sure of all the words but he got the most of them. He must have heard it before, when he was with his clan outside Tevinter... Without Dorian.   
Before he had missed that life even if he remembered very little of it but these days it just meant the life without Dorian and that was even worse because what he had with Dorian, that was real, he didn't have to force his memory or make up half of it, what the two of them had was here and now and it was as real as anything else in Assan's life. 

Maybe it was because of that he was singing that he didn't hear the steps outside the door that were not Dorian's and when he whipped around to reach for the other book he almost fell over by surprise seeing magister Pavus there and for a moment the elf just blinked staring at the shem before he quickly let his eyes down on the ground and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Master Dorian is with Magister Alexius for his studies. He is counted to be away for another five hours Magister Pavus" 

He kept his eyes to the floor and had an uneasy feeling in his chest that something was wrong, not the kind of wrong that was 'someone is badly injured' kind of wrong but the wrong in the sense that something was about to happen kind of wrong. The kind of wrong he had been used to before he came to Dorian and he had a strong urge to run, flee, escape to Dorian. He could probably run to Dorian if he managed to get out of the house. 

"Join me for a walk" 

"I am not to follow any order that is not from master Dorian unless he has said otherwise, any complaints or objections are to be taken up personally with master Dorian upon his return" 

Assan took a deep breath over having said all of those words but didn't look up, he wished he could, he wanted to be allowed to read the magisters face but he was not allowed it and he knew better than to break the rules.  
Halward must say he was impressed of his son for putting that out as a rule for the elf. He weren't allowed to follow any other order than Dorian's own and Halward sighed. 

"My son is no longer your master, you have been sold to Magister Danarius and you will follow his orders from now on"

Assan's head snapped up and stared at the magister breaking every rule as he backed a step. Dorian wouldn't sell him. Dorian loved him, he had said so... was it all a lie? A lie to get to have sex with him without him saying anything against it...? Assan could feel his heart creak and crack in his chest. It was all just a game? But why had Dorian put so much time in it? Dorian could have just done what he wanted with or without Assan's assent. No something was wrong here. He shook his head and backed another weary step as if he were trying to escape further into the room. 

"N..No.. Dorian would have told.." 

"I need not explain myself to a slave, you are to be transferred to Danarius immediate-"

Halward was cut off because the elf had actually darted out of the room with light steps and a frightening accuracy not to fall or misstep. Dorian had once told him to escape orders by all means necessary so this was Assan's way to follow Dorian's orders. Running, he just had to get outside the house. He heard the magister curse behind him but his blood were rushing with adrenaline and fear over what he was doing. He slid under a table that blocked his way and felt spells being sent after him ice shattered against a wall and grew blocking his exit. He only managed to dodge it bu sliding to the floor where he quickly got up and had to change direction, the main entrance was now blocked by ice so his new escape rout was the veranda door. He saw it and had a hand on it when something hit him like if he had ran into a branch in the forest but there was nothing there and he stood staring at the door in confusion. Why was he by a door? Was he going out? What for? To go to someone! that was it but who? He couldn't remember.

The mind blast spell had hit the elf square in his head and Halward slowed in on his steps and made a quick spell and ropes bound the elf's hands behind his back while he just stood and stared dumbly. Halward quickly sent one of the human servants to get transport ready then got away the bracelets that marked him as a belonging to the Pavus household and not half an hour later the elf was gagged and bound to both hands and legs, when he had realized what was going on again he had began screaming and kicking so this was the best way of sending him off. Then Halward went to his office. He would have to make up something good to say to Dorian when he came back home. 


	22. a lost slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian comes home and realizes that Assan is not home waiting for him. Of course it's not hard to guess who's behind that he is gone is it?

Dorian had stepped into his room as he always did after a day at Alexius mansion. Assan weren't there so he suspected that his elf were getting him some tea and if he were in luck sneak with some cookies for him. He slid down on the couch on his back and leaned his head to a pillow waiting. He was eager to show his new spells as always but while he waited he slowly drifted off in a nap, again nothing unusual.   
What was unusual was that he woke up by hearing the door and steps and then the tray of tea being put down, Assan was as near soundless as it got and this was not soundless, and this was not Assan. It was an elf, yes but it was a redhead female elf he recognized from the kitchen and he quickly sat up and frowned why was there a woman in his room? He felt his stomach knot in worry and fear.

"Flaming blazes who the hell are you?" 

The elf jumped startled and her eyes were quickly at her own shoes while she stuttered an apology over having waken him up and backed a quick step. 

"I am Nessia, I am your new servant master" 

"Vishante kaffas, I already has one, where is Assan?"

"I am... not allowed to speak of-"

He had asked her the question while getting up and when she spoke again he were already on the way out of the room. There was just one person that  possibly would take Dorian's elf away and that one person was his father. He marched downstairs furiously as the red haired elf were trying to keep up with him. His mother were sitting on a couch playing peek a boo with Feliciana and she looked a bit surprised over seeing him. That meant she didn't know, at least something.   


"Dorian, was your lesson not pleasing?" 

She asked gently and stood up carrying the baby with her as she walked over and Dorian stopped and glared at the elf that was following him, it might be unfair, it wasn't her fault but for the moment Dorian didn't care, she were trying to fill up a spot that was taken already.

"My lesson was fine! my return was less so! where is Assan?!" 

He hadn't meant to snap at his mother like that but he was furious. Aquinea just looked at the elf following him with an arched brow not entirely sure what had happened then her look went dark and she sighed closing her eyes and spoke a bit pointed. 

"Your father is in his study" 

Dorian nodded and left her steering his steps to his fathers study and all but burst in through the door a vase with flowers shattered under the anger vibrating in Dorian's magic and Halward looked up a moment of alarm when the door burst open and the vase shattered but leaned back and simply looked bored when he saw who it was causing it. 

"Where. Is. He." 

Every word was spat out with hate and and fury and Halward stood up slowly from his chair.

"You have a new elf to do your work, she is sufficient enough" 

"Vhendis! You have no right to keep him! He is mine, my name is standing on the papers!" 

"Your infatuation with the elf will not be tolerated! I sold him and it is for your own sake! Now forget about him Dorian, you will not see him again" 

"You... To who'm! You can't have sold him, he is mine! Who would be idiotic enough to buy a slave that is already owned!?" 

Halward looked at his son and waved his hand dismissive. He were not about to tell him and Dorian stared at his father dumbfounded, he wasn't even going to tell him? He needed to know where he had to go to get Assan back.

"Fine if you won't tell me I will find out myself! AND GET THIS ELF AWAY FROM ME!"

He shouted and stormed out of the office Halward sighed deeply and began moving around his papers putting the elf's contract down in the drawer and sealed it off with magic.

"You are dismissed to move back to the kitchens." 

He said and the elf quickly hurried away leaving him alone with his thoughts. He had done this for Dorian, so he could focus on important things and let go of the impossible idea of being in love with a male elven slave.

Dorian had spent a couple of hours simply breaking things he happened to come across, cups, vases furniture. He had then went down to the wine cellar grabbed a bottle of expensive wine and returned to his room and sat down on the couch staring at the empty fireplace. He were in shock over the loss of Assan and his heart hurt as if someone had put a fist in his chest and squeezed out all the love and happiness and just left hate and sorrow.  
His cheeks were wet by tears and he hadn't even bothered with getting a glass just drank straight from the bottle. Dorian had of course had wine before but never more than maybe three glasses the most, now he was finishing an entire bottle himself and it only resulted in him breaking out in sobs and later on falling asleep on Assan's side of the bed feeling the scent of his love and dream about him in the fade. 


	23. Let's begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assan is brought to Danarius where things are not like they are with Dorian.

The ride to this magister Danarius was a uncomfortable one, Assan had his hands tied behind his back too hard so he weren't sure if his shoulders had popped out or not, his legs were tightly tied together and he had a piece of cloth tied around his head covering his mouth but he had given up screaming where he laid on the floor to the carriage and he felt tears stinging in his eyes.   
It wasn't that he was in a hopeless situation on his way to an unsafe new place, that he knew pain most likely was going to be his everyday life again as it had been before Dorian. It was that he was being pulled away from Dorian, it felt like if his body were ripping apart, one direction his body and soul were being pulled, the other direction his heart. Somewhere Dorian was being dragged apart as well and Assan couldn't do anything about it. 

When the carriage went to a stop he glared at the door as it opened a shem with grey hair were looking at him and it didn't take long until his training forced Assan to look down and stop glaring and the shem laughed.

"Bring him downstairs and make sure he is clean and ready" 

Then the shem left and another dragged him out. Assan tried to struggle but all he could do was wiggle like a worm and fell over flat on his stomach on the ground. He growled under the fabric but the shem servant just laughed over the fact that he had fallen flat on the ground then dragged him inside.  
It was a grand flashy place more so than the Pavus household. Clearly this man liked to show that he was rich and Assan were guessing he was influential. Not that he cared, it was just something he noted as he were being dragged through the house then down the stairs. Well, dragged halfway down the stairs until the shem lost the hold of the elf and he tumbled down the rest of it. He couldn't catch himself with his arms or use his legs and when the ride ended he had heard a loud cracking in his right arm and smacked his head more than three times. 

"Kaffas"

He heard the shem mutter and felt him grab his arm and howled in pain under the rag only causing the shem to drop him as if he had been fire that brought him back to the ground with a slam causing the elf to cry out again in pain.

"I told you to make him ready, not to kill him! Do you know how rare the full blooded ones are?" 

Assan heard the man hiss and he shivered, this shem reminded of that first magister, the one who taught him how to act, the one that had taken him to bed in the nights even if he had been good simply because he liked the way the dalish savage child felt and cried when he pushed his cock in him and made him bleed. The memories made Assan shiver and he tried to beg under the fabric gagging him but it just came out as muffled sobs mixed with groans of pain when he happened to shift his arm. 

"Get Clarie, and tell her to bring water and soap"

The shem that had dropped him down the stairs left and Assan were trembling on the floor and the mage made a wave of his magic surge trough the elf repairing any broken bones or damage. Another elf came down the stairs with a bucket of steaming water and two shems was flanking her hauling Assan up sitting and began undo the bindings behind his back and he groaned when his arms was freed but yelped as they without care wrenched the tunic over his head and the fabric was untied so he could use his mouth again.

"What's your name?" 

It was the master of the house asking and Assan glared at the elf that had began cleaning him off, he was clean! Dorian insisted that he took daily baths... The thought of Dorian hurt and he looked down at his bound legs, if he wouldn't answer things wold most likely end up even worse so he grunted his name finding his voice hoarse probably from screaming

"Assan" 

"Now that is better, I am Danarius, your new master, you will do what I say is that understood?" 

Assan nodded and angled his head when the female elf motioned him to do so as he felt how his legs was untied and one of the shem servants left. That meant just two shems and one elf was left in the room... he glanced to the stairs and the open door at the top of them. He had no clue where he was but he must still be in Minrathous... or close to it. He could find Dorian if he could get free.   
He only heard that the shem was speaking with half an ear then quickly pushed the bucket out of the woman's hold as he scrambled to his feet dodging the shem servant who had threw himself after him and darted up the stairs towards freedom but screamed halfway, he was stuck and his legs were freezing. When he looked down he were indeed caught in ice in the stairs and he tried struggling free from it with his fears rising every second his plan didn't work then something heavy collided with the back of his head and he lost consciousnesses

When he woke up it was to the elf cleaning him up again and he groaned over that his arms were back behind his back where he sat leaned to the wall. His wrist were cold and he realized he weren't tied but shackled and he shivered by the cold. At least his legs weren't shackled or bound and he looked tiredly at the elf in front of him and she looked at him judging and he swallowed and closed his eyes. 

"Danarius should have you lashed for what trouble you are savage" 

"Dirthara-ma flat ear" 

"I don't speak your filthy langue"

"It means may you learn"

He grunted. He was no better than the flat ears, falling in love with a shem and break under the shems, allow them to turn him into a slave... No, he was not in love with a shem, he was in love with Dorian, Dorian was more... His thoughts was broken off by a voice. 

"Impressive. Then you are dalish, let us hope that I am correct in my theories." 

Assan looked at the shem not sure what he meant and he tried to read him but there was nothing really to read and he let his eyes down on the floor where they belonged again. He had a very unpleasant feeling that nothing good could come out of this but his head was forced up again by the elf who were cleaning his face of. Another shem woman came down the stairs with a box. 

"Here magister Danarius" 

"Ah good Hadriana, let us begin"


	24. The clock is ticking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian get's help to search for his elf from Felix, it is a race against time by now if Assan is even still alive.

A week, that's how long Dorian had been parted from his love. His studies were going downwards and he just barely was able to keep up. He didn't smile anymore unless he was forced to for being polite to Alexius. The magister had noticed the change but had the decency not to ask.  
One day when Dorian had sat reading a thick book Felix had joined him at the table. Felix was a couple of years younger, newly returned from the studies in the circle and the two had quite quickly become friends. Felix had asked him what was wrong and it didn't take long until Dorian entirely lost it and in tears and with a broken voice told the tale, all of it, how he had always thought something was wrong with him and how things had just turned right with Assan and now he was gone.   
After telling Felix Dorian had felt better and Felix had just nodded while listening patiently then smiled at him and told him that if Assan had been sold then there would be records, they just had to dig deep enough and then offered to help him find those records and Dorian had said he didn't want him in  trouble but on the inside he had been screaming for the help and Felix had just brushed it off and said he'd help. 

Now a week later Felix slipped into the room when his father had gone for a meeting and walked over to Dorian quickly and with an excited smile holding a paper in his hand hard as if it was the most important piece of paper in the world and sat down on the other arm chair by the table.

"I've got something Dorian!" 

He said excitedly and Dorian quickly dropped the book and scooted closer and looked at the paper and sighed. 

"Felix you simply must do something about your hand writing, how does anyone read this crowfeet?" 

"Ugh, Dorian you're worse than my mother... But that's not important, what is important is the slavers lists of people looking for dalish, didn't you say Assan used to be dalish? Well, there's five magisters that's been asking about dalish elves latest six months" 

"Felix... how did you even get this information?"

Dorian asked astonished and looked at the younger mage and Felix looked quite proud over the fact that Dorian who was older was impressed with him. 

"I have my ways to figure out secret information, it's not that hard really" 

"Well I owe you big time"

He said as Felix were writing on a new note more clearly the names and then Gave to Dorian. He would simply have to go find these people and ask them if they had any new dalish elves hanging around.

"Well repay me by letting me join you?" 

"Felix... I will most likely end up in trouble for this, your father has already done so much for me..." 

"Fine, let me meet him afterwards? I've never met a Dalish and I'm curious" 

"He don't remember much from that life though" 

"well I don't mind" 

Dorian smiled and nodded at him. Of course he would let Felix meet Assan, he were quite sure Assan would like Felix.. Well.. He would before, now he weren't sure, what if Assan thought this was all Dorian's fault and didn't want to get taken back? Maybe he was enjoying to be away from Dorian? These thoughts were what fed on the black put of knots down in his stomach and made him feel like he'd throw up any moment so he quickly scooted it away. No, Assan loved him, he wanted Dorian to come and get him and he would. 

He grabbed the list and stood up and said goodbye to Felix then quickly left to go and find out what he could about the names and where to find them. Hopefully he weren't too late to save Assan. By law, Dorian still owned the elf because he had not signed any papers to let Assan over to anyone else. He had a plan to go to his father and read up the names and simply see which of the names he got a reaction to. That way was faster than going in blind and guess.

When he got home he simply walked to his fathers office without knocking simply flung the door open making the two men jump startled and Dorian blinked then gave the man a nod.

"Magister Tarquinius, nice to meet you again, I hope your wife is fine" 

"Yes thank you Dorian, my daughter has been asking of you."

"Oh, well yes I have been very busy with my studies, and sense my father decided to ban me from having a slave of my own that has been even more difficult." 

"Dorian." 

Halwards voice was warning and Dorian's brows pulled back in a silent challenge and the other magister realized where not to interfere and soon stood up and shook Halward's hand. 

"I will see you tomorrow as usual then Halward. Dorian."

Then he left and Halward looked with a hard stare at his son and Dorian simply returned it with crossed arms. 

"are you quite finished to sulk over the elf? and quite finished to be an embarrassment in front of others?" 

"I don't think I am, talking of which, who did you sell him to? Magister Tullas? Or Avitus? Danarius? Maximinus-"

"I don't know why these would be candidates Dorian."

But Dorian had noticed the small twitch in his fathers jaw and now he knew exactly where Assan were, now it was just a question of getting him. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, warning on rape on this chapter and if you have a problem on being tied down because Assan is in a bad place in a bad situation. If you don't want to read that I would jump to the next chapter.

After his first escape try Assan had given it up. Clearly running from mages was not Assan's strong side and only caused them to send spells in his direction and his legs felt numb from the ice  Danarius had sent after him. However giving up trying to run away and being a difficult slave was two entirely different things. He simply refused standing up on his own when Danariu's servant had pulled him up even if that meant falling to the ground like snow falls from a branch. That had earn't him a kick to his ribs with a hard boot and had him gasping for air.

It hadn't accomplished much either sense he was just pulled back up and held just slightly above the ground with his arms behind his back. He let his body go limp and his head lulled forwards. The elf walked over to him again and unlaced his pants causing him to go rigid, kicking trying to get away from them all shouting curses at them in his own langue before a spell hit him. He was confused again, not sure where he were or why he was held up from the ground and he blinked confused but held entirely still as he had forgot how to move, or perhaps he simply had forgot why he was supposed to move. 

When he began to regain his senses again he laid on his stomach on a cold surface. There was a bright light in the room and he moved his head trying to sit up to see what the light were but his hands were stuck. His hazy mind was confused and he blinked turning his head to look at his wrists and saw metal clasped to his wrist keeping his hands locked to opposite corner of the table he were on.  
He tried to pull but it wouldn't give and a raising panic were shaping in his chest and his breath was speeding up. He tried to move his legs but they were also locked in the same way spreading him out like a star naked on the cold surface. He felt his tears stinging in his eyes by fear of not knowing what was going to happen. He could guess, this was how he had been spread out the first time even if that had been in a bed. He heard the sound of steps to stairs and tried to angle his head to see who it was but the way he was locked down made it impossible.

The steps came closer, by the sound of it they were to heavy for an elf so it was a shem, there was no clicking of heels so it was most likely a man and Assan held his breath to be as still and quiet as he could to hear or possibly so he wouldn't be seen, he weren't sure anymore. A hand stroke from the top of his spine and down over the curve of his back and fingers stroke over the crack of his ass and he whined involuntarily as he tried to move away but were hopelessly stuck his eyes burning with tears. 

"You are smaller than the other knife ears, more hair, from behind you could be a girl" 

The voice was not Danarius it was rougher and his breath was quickening up even more and his stomach were black, filled of knots, his body trembling and tears spilling when he felt the human grab his ass with both his hands. He wanted to scream to cry out for him to stop, he wanted Dorian to come and drag him back home to save him and he wanted to be safe again. 

The hands were away and Assan tried to adjust to see if the shem had gone. He had been to occupied to thing about Dorian rescuing him he had not listened to the shem. He heard him come back however and felt his heart beat painfully fast. What did they want? Why was he even here? Was this for trying to run earlier? He yelped when one hand were back on his cheek and something cold and oily ran down over the crack of his ass and his tears ran over his cheeks.

"Please... Please! I'm sorry! Ir abelas! I won't run!" 

He cried out shaking and tears flowing. The shem just laughed at him and Assan felt a fingers prod him and he screamed pulling with all his body trying to get away but he was still stuck to the cold table under him and after too little preparation the shem had pulled his finger out and pushed his cock in making the elf scream the break out in sobs trying to understand what he had done so wrong to end up here sobbing out broken apologizes.

He had no idea how long it went on just knew that when the shem was spent he had been cleaned Assan up and left and what felt like an eternity later Assan's tears had ran out and he was just a hollow shell with his head heavy on the cool surface under him. He heard the door open and close but he didn't even bothered raising his head, he was broken and empty and disgusting and didn't want to open his eyes.

"Ah seems he is back, mindblast is effective but I need him to be in his own minds" 

It was Danarius voice, Assan were fairly certain of it, he weren't sure who he spoke to but it was a woman who replied, she spoke to low for him to hear it and he slowly opened his eyes when something heavy had been put on the table and he looked at a book that laid fairly close to his face. It had drawings in it of patters, some he thought he might recognize but he weren't sure and he wouldn't angle his head the extra way to get a better look. He didn't care about what they were. He closed his eyes again and just listened. From what he gathered they planned on putting marks on him, he didn't know why they figured he needed them, maybe it was instead of the collar and bracelets he used to wear from other masters, just a sign to prove where he belonged. 

The two shems was clearly a master and a pupil, the woman was Danarius' student and Assan let his minds drift off, the only place they had been safe and enjoyed, he thought about Dorian, about how he had been excited whenever he had learned a new spell or the time they had kissed and he had accidentally put the curtains on fire in his room. How Dorian had sighed deep an complaining the time Assan had made him blow away a ladybug for good luck. Maybe if he held onto these memories he could live inside them. Live in his dreams and not know what was happening around him, that could work.

He was brought from his thoughts by something burning... no it was freezing he couldn't make out if it was burning or freezing what he could make out of it was that it was as if someone had cut up a stripe along his back and were pouring acid over the open wound and he screamed on the top of his lungs as the feeling of the pain were turning more and more intense for every moment and he soon missed the shem that had fucked him earlier, at least that hadn't felt like someone were burning (or freezing, he still wasn't sure) a hole in his back, it wasn't long until his thoughts went blank of everything but the pain he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Fenris went through when he got his lyrium branding just that he was in pain so I am making it up along as I go. I hope it is alright and that you enjoy this work, A big thank you to everyone that's reading!


	26. nightly spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finishes his plan of getting his lover back, only thing left is executing the plan.

Dorian's first idea was just go straight for Danarius' house and demand Assan back and give him the money he had payed but had soon realized it was a bit more delicate than that. He would need the papers of the sale of Assan and to get those he would have to get into his fathers study when his father was not in it.

So the same night he quietly got up from his bed and moved over to the door. Every step sounded by his shoes and he made a face, how did Assan move without a sound? Without the floors cracking underneath his shoes?

"Oh... yes.. no shoes" 

He muttered to himself and pulled off his shoes shivering over the cold wooden floor under his feet. How did the elf walk around with bare feet! Sure Minrathous was a warm place all year around but... always walking around with half bare feet? Perish the thought! As he sneaked out of his room Dorian found it was much more silent than if he had used shoes but he sounded like a pack of druffalos in comparison to Assan. 

He made it all the way down to his fathers study without incident, everyone was asleep including the slaves and the servants so no one saw him stalking around in the dark. He almost fell over a pile of books in his fathers office and cursed under his breath and stood entirely still while the moments slowly dragged out but no one had heard him. He made a small orb of light float over him so he wouldn't fall over anything or stumble over any more books and he sat down in the armchair and opened the drawers looking through all parchments and papers for the right one. When he came upon the drawer that was magically sealed he began casting counter spells over it to get it open but it simply refused moving and Dorian leaned back and stared at the drawer in silence trying to get into the head of magister Halward Pavus. What spell would he have cast to seal this? something that Dorian wouldn't think of... So what wouldn't he think of?

"Festis bei umo canavarum... Dorian think" 

He muttered to himself and closed his eyes leaned back in the chair further. It was a comfortable chair, he remember sitting in it as a little boy pretending he was his father with important meetings and papers even it the papers he had signed by then was drawings of flowers and other silly things he had found that he then thought was important. Those times had been easier, his father had been the most impressive person in Dorian's life and he had known he would be just like him one day.  
Oh how times had changed, now he barely could stand the thought of spending more than a couple of brief minutes in the same room alone as the man. Especially not after he sold Assan... 

He took a deep breath and tried a couple of more spells before leaning his head heavy to the desk to think. A sudden thought hit him and he combined two spells and the drawer opened and he quickly began looking it through until he found what he looked for and grabbed the papers. He could show these for the magisterium and be granted Assan back sense he had not sold him. Halward would be in a bad position of course but so would Danarius and Dorian suspected neither of the parts would want that over a slave. He closed the drawer and put the spell back over it then quickly hurried up to his room for a couple of more hours sleeping. 

When he woke up he quickly got dressed and ready and hurried out of his room with the papers in his book. He still had lesson at Alexius before he could go and get Assan. The day was actually Dorian sitting with his nose in the book and Felix sneaking him cookies when Alexius were not around. 

"So, did you get him?" 

"What? Oh no, no I needed the papers and I've got them but I'll get him today"

He said and smiled wide up at Felix who had sat down on the other chair sipping his tea and looked at Dorian interested.

"So, can I come with you?" 

"Felix, I already said-"

"Yes well, it could be good for me Dorian, it's a political debate, If you have a witness it's less likely to end with spells being cast" 

Dorian looked at Felix, it was true but he didn't want to put Felix into any trouble. He chewed his bottom lip for a while and then sighed closing his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. 

"Fine. But if  things goes down south you will not get into trouble with me.. I'll meet you outside when I am done" 

Felix were beaming like the sun and Dorian rolled his eyes but smiled lightly. He were emotionally all over the place, his stomach and chest was a bunch of butterflies ready to escape any moment and as the day progressed. By the time he got up from the chair and closed his book ready to leave he felt as if he'd maybe throw up his breakfast or maybe fall unconscious at any given moment, but he couldn't do that, Assan needed him.

Felix were standing outside the house waiting when Dorian walked out and he smiled at Dorian who walked over and the both walked over the street. Dorian in absolute silence and Felix were blabbering what laws and rules they could claim had been broken by the affair and how they easiest could persuade magister Danarius to give Assan back without having to take the matter further. 

After about three quarters of an hour the two was standing watching the mansion, all needed now was to go and knock.


	27. The rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Felix comes for the rescue for Assan. Only it may already be too late.

"So, will you knock or not?"

Felix said as they stood outside the door and Dorian stared at the door. What if it wouldn't work? What if he had sold Assan? What if Assan was dead? Danarius had a really bad reputation about him and slaves. Felix sighed deeply as he realized Dorian was to nervous to knock and quickly stepped forwards to knock the door himself. They hadn't gotten all this way for them to turn around now. 

The door was opened by a woman and Felix elbowed Dorian back to function and Dorian straightened some and looked at the woman, he had seen her before some time, Adria? Hellana? Hadriana? It was one of those but Dorian couldn't pull that to memory now, and she arched her brow clearly growing annoyed no one said anything and finally spoke herself. 

"Yes how can I help you?"

"We are here to speak with magister Danarius, it is of important matter I will not have a no for answer"

Dorian heard himself say with an important voice and  he was a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he sounded a bit like her father. The woman crossed her arms and looked at the two boys. Sure it was rather well known in the higher circles of society that Dorian Pavus were studying hard to go up as Altus even if he were young but they were still boys. 

"What does this concern? He is quite occupied" 

"None that is of your concern, tell him that Dorian Pavus wish to speak to him immediately and if not complied it will become a messy matter that I suspect neither part wishes for."

the woman looked at him then nodded and walked inside motioning for them to follow and then lead them to what Dorian suspected was Danarius study and he quietly looked at the books in the shelves. Some of the titles pulled his interest others made him rather uncomfortable.  
When Danarius stepped into the room Felix jumped startled as he had been studying some titles over old magic but Dorian stretched out slightly so he looked a bit taller. He replied the faked smile given to him by the magister with one all too faked on his own.

"Ah Dorian Pavus. Now what business can you have here?"  

"Well, I am a busy man and will not pull out on this further than needed. You have made a purchase from my father with something belonging to me, I am simply here to retrieve what is mine, the coin you have spent will be returned" 

Danarius walked over to the chair behind his desk and sat down and motioned for Dorian to do the same. Dorian obliged out of politeness and Felix soon followed put on the other chair. 

"Now I suspect you do not drink?" 

The elder man asked and Felix shook his head but Dorian honestly would not mind a glass of liquid courage right now so he accepted the offer and soon were sipping from a glass. It was a strong wine and he was most certainly not drinking more than one glass. When Danarius spoke again it was in the kind of way that adults do when they think that they are above because of age. Dorian knew the game and would have none of it. He knew well enough it was only to stand your ground especially if the law was on your side.

"I am afraid I cannot agree to the terms, I have invested in this particular elf for more than the amount he was purchased for. His value is increased and not only would good hours of research have gone to waste but also good coin exceedingly the amount of previous purchase." 

"I can give you up to but not exceedingly a fifth more than what you purchased him for." 

"That will not cover for the new value" 

Danarius was getting annoyed, it barely showed but Dorian was an expert in knowing when people were annoyed with him and he sipped his wine leaning back having his legs crossed. The drink were helping him to relax in a situation he should be nervous out of his head and in loss of words, but now the words simply came at him flowing like water and he stood up from the chair as if ready to leave and put the glass down.

"Well then, I will just have to go and speak to the judge over this matter then, I have a couple of contracts in my possession to give me the right and then you will be loosing much more than your investment" 

He said and began walking and Felix got up from the chair with wide eyes but also Danarius had got up from his chair and looked rather concern. He internally cursed himself for this whole ordeal and when he spoke up Dorian turned to him.

"I will pay the double to keep him"

"Tempting but no, now, either me and Felix walk away from here with Assan and we will not trouble you again or me and Felix walk away from here alone and there will be a lot more trouble for the purchase of an already owned slave" 

The older mage cursed then made a hand gesture and pulled out the contract him and Halward had signed and tore it apart while calling out for someone to go and get Assan. Dorian felt weak on his legs when he walked out of the study to the main hall waiting for Assan while Danarius stood an looked very annoyed with the situation. The only good this had done him was that his theory about dalish elves and the lyrium branding was seemingly correct. 

However the elf that was half lead half dragged into the room looked so much different from the elf he remember. His hair was no longer it's raven black flowing silk, it was white like silver in the moon although the under hair was still back and Dorian quickly walked over to the man who were dragging the elf and took his place supporting Assan's weight that barely was a weight at all and Felix quickly got to the other side. Assan's eyes were shaded as if he weren't actually seeing his surroundings and he had marks over his face and arms under the tunic he was wearing, white marks and the elf whimpered when Dorian accidentally touched one of them. 

"Vishante kaffas! What did you do to him?! Is this lyrium? In his skin?" 

"Yes, now take your slave and leave" 

It was clear they weren't welcome anymore and Dorian and Felixed helped drag the elf between them outside while the elf did his best to make use of his legs but with very small success. 

"Vhendis! Assan can you hear me?" 

The elf whined in reply and Dorian winced because there was no recognition in his eyes what so ever, he just answered a direct question and Dorian felt like maybe his heart had been ripped out again. When he spoke  his voice was pained and cracked.

"Felix... would you... can you help me get him back?"

"Of course, we should have brought a carriage" 

Dorian sighed because yes they really should have done that. The way back was a bit slow with Assan having a trouble to make his legs move but when they got back they walked straight up for Dorian's room. Luckily they didn't encounter Halward or Aquinea on their way and could easily let Assan down on the couch and Dorian sat on his knees in front of the elf having his hands in the white and black hair his thumbs gently stroking over the pointy ears and Felix left to ask someone to deliver tea so Dorian could have some time alone with the elf. 

"Amatus, look at me, are you here with me?" 

The elf just stared into his eyes without really seeing and Dorian gently leaned their forehead's together and closed his eyes that were stinging with tears. Why didn't Assan seem to be there anymore? The elf whined when their foreheads met and Dorian quickly pulled back and realized it was marks there too and he sighed deeply stroking his thumb on his jaw which happened to be one of the places he didn't have the tattoo on. 

"How does it feel Assan?" 

His voice was gentle and the elf looked up at him actually at him and hope grasped Dorian's heart but just as quick it was crushed when the elf lowered his gaze down on the floor and the reply came in a mumble. 

"Like fire master" 

"...Sit there..." 

He said and walked to the bathroom to get a bowl of cold water and a rag before walking back out and again sat to one knee on the floor in front of him.

"Now, tell me if it hurts and I will stop"

He said gently as he pulled up the rag from the water squeezing it out then gently began dab the cool cloth against the markings and mumbled a small ice spell into the cloth to keep it cold as he saw Assan relax into the feeling. Felix came in with a tray of tea and Dorian smiled at him.

"Thank you Felix, please, make yourself comfortable unless you have to leave?" 

"No, do you have any books that could help?" 

"Possibly look in my bookshelf." 

Felix went to look through the titles and picked out a couple of books then sat down on an armchair to read while Dorian kept on his work on Assan's new marks.


	28. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I could have drawn out on this more and made more angst but my poor heart needed these babies to cuddle. But I promise trouble is coming up in coming chapters.

Some hours after they had got Assan back Felix had to leave after having pulled some information in the books. He promised he would keep searching in his fathers library when he got home. What they had figured out was that the marks in the elf's face was dalish, apparently it was some sort of thing the dalish elves did to honor their gods and the ones in Assan's face was a clumsy play of a tattoo for Falon'Din.  
Of course Assan's new markings were not just in his face. Dorian had helped the elf strip out of his shirt and pants and found the marks there as well. There was no recognition from Assan's part when Dorian spoke to him and dabbed the cool cloth over his marks and that were shattering Dorian's heart into a million little pieces. 

By dinner time he had someone send up food to his room and ate it there sharing it with his elf who ate as if he hadn't seen food in months. Then he spent some hours in books while Assan were asleep on the couch. Even if Assan weren't himself, Dorian was still happy to have him back and wouldn't go anywhere without him. Halward had proven he could do entirely unthinkable things to get what he wanted and Dorian were not about to let it happen again, even if his parents didn't know that the elf was back. 

This treatment went on for days, Dorian would start the day with dabbing cold water on Assan's marks when he woke up in the morning making pained noises then spend rest of the day trying to figure out what was wrong with the elf. Assan would spend his days by moving as little as possible. Dorian had sent word to Alexius with an apology of being sick and that he would prefer not to throw up in Alexius library. He had got a message back with the chapters he was supposed to read.

By midnight five days after Assan's return Dorian had fallen asleep with a book on his chest but was awoken by Assan whining in his sleep and Dorian quickly walked over and took his hands gently. 

"Assan wake up, you're dreaming" 

The elf woke up with a twitch and pulled his hands away from Dorian with a pained expression and Dorian cursed himself for having held on so hard to the clearly sensitive skin. He quickly put a small ice spell on the water still standing on the coffee table and began dabbing it on the marks on his hands apologetic but the elf pulled then back and gently put them in Dorian's hair and looked at him with a scared and lost expression but Dorian could see that Assan was seeing him, actually seeing him for the first time so he didn't move scared he might scare Assan off.

"Dorian?" 

The elf's word was a whisper but Dorian heard it as well as if he had shouted out his name and he smiled his crooked smile knowing he must look rather awful with five days worth of stubble and his hair were getting ridiculously unwashed and dirty in Dorian's standards. Assan slid down on the floor on his knees and into Dorian's safe arms and Dorian shifted and pulled his elf close hugging him feeling Assan bury his head in his shoulder and heard the elf sniffle. Dorian placed a soft kiss on Assan's shoulder where he could reach and felt his own tears fall as well as he felt his shirt grow wet where Assan had his eyes.

"You are safe here. I.. I am sorry for what happened to you amatus" 

"You almost have a beard and your hair is filthy" 

Dorian broke out in half sobs half laughter over the elf and his word. It was so ridiculous and he could hear Assan do the same to his shoulder and felt the elf hold on hard to him as if he might vanish any moment. Dorian couldn't blame him, he were doing the same. 

"Your hair is partly white, how am I supposed to be the most flashing one now?" 

"Think of something peacocky" 

"Oooh something peacocky? hmm I suppose I could magically dye my hair blue and green" 

Assan snorted amused to Dorian's shoulder and Dorian gently pulled his hand through his long hair shifting slightly to sit more comfortable causing the elf to whimper involuntary over the pain it caused and Dorian held entirely still and looked down worried at him. 

"How does it feel?" 

"Like a fire following through the marks all through my body every time I move" 

He replied and Dorian winced over the thought because it was so many of them. He didn't even dare to ask how it felt to get them or how he even got them. That wasn't important now that he was back here. He would simply have to bring Assan with him everywhere he went from now on. He decided they both could do with some hours of sleep and Dorian could really do with a bath in the morning and a shave, oh maker he felt like some savage apostate hobo from the wilds. 

"I need sleep Assan, so do you and tomorrow I need a long hot bath and you need one as well." 

Assan got up from Dorian's lap and winced over the pain then followed Dorian into the bedroom for a night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I apologize for the short chapter but I was in desperate need of floof <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Assan floof chapter and Dorian as usual get's mad at his father.

Being back with Dorian was something Assan the first days weren't entirely sure happened at all, he might just dream him up again, he had done that the week at Danarius' after hours of constant pain, after he had screamed his voice broken while the mage and his apprentice were giving him the strange markings, when he had been left to heal up before they could continue the procedure. That had been when Assan would dream of Dorian, dream he'd come and take him back home. So he were concerned this wasn't real. 

But after a day of Dorian constantly being around Assan began believe it. He scolded the mage for not study and forced him back to his routine to bath and shave. After two days the pain weren't as intense and he began moving around on his own in Dorian's room cleaning up scattered books and parchments. 

"Dorian you have to go back to Alexius for your studies if you still want to make Altus when you planned it" 

"I have missed your scoldings" 

That had simply made Assan sigh but smile as the mage looked up from him book with dreamy eyes. He was ridiculous but Assan loved him, now he also was his knight in shiny armor... Well he was a mage in a flashy outfit anyway, that was good enough.

"Come here?" 

Assan smiled and walked over to the mage where he sat by the desk and Dorian looked at him with childish expectations of getting something and Assan chuckled and jumped up on his desk and put the book in his lap. Dorian reached into one of his drawers and pulled out the bracelets and Assan held his hands over eagerly. He wanted those like a child wanted candy, they meant safety of being Dorian's. Dorian muttered a spell over them again. Assan tried to tug them off but with no success and Dorian kissed on both his wrists.

"There, now they're bound with just me, the other spell was for the Pavus household, that spell is for me alone" 

Assan heard Dorian say softly and he felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. The feeling of safety spread all through him again like if Dorian had wrapped him up in a blanket of protection. Then he kept reading his chapter and Assan smiled and looked down at the book then just sat watching Dorian for a while. He looked focused as always. 

"Dorian?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you still have my ear clasps?" 

Dorian looked up surprised then smiled wide over the request and pulled them up from a hidden inner pocket and Assan wondered if he had walked around with those all the time. 

"I am rubbing off on you, you will be as stunning as me one of these days, oh what will I do? I will simply have to find some other way to be a bit more flashy" 

"Perhaps you could find a spell that allows you to go around with fire around you, when someone ask you can say that you obviously are flaming hot" 

Dorian broke out in laughter and Assan grinned proudly over it 

"Now that! Would be a sight! now bend so I can reach your ears amatus" 

The elf quickly obliged and leaned down and Dorian put the gold clasp with chain back on it's place and stroke along the edge making the elf shiver and hum in delight, oh he had missed Dorian's soft touches, the kisses and the playful words. The rest of the morning was Dorian reading and Assan being Dorian's book support and chapter reward and he couldn't think of a better place to be. 

 

***

 

By lunch time Dorian closed his book and sighed looking up at his elf. He would have to let his parents know he was back so Assan could go back to his usual routine and so that Dorian could go back to Alexius again, he had been away a week now and he knew it just wouldn't do. He had tried to think out some good thing to say but really he didn't have anything. Why would he say anything more than 'try to sell my slave again I will bring it to the council. He smiled and stole a kiss then stood up from his chair. 

"Come, I have to speak to my father and then we must go to Alexius, and from now on you will come with me there." 

Assan had simply slipped down on the floor and loyally followed Dorian out of the room and down the stairs. His mother were having tea with one of her lady friends and Feliciana were on the floor on her stomach hollering and making squeaky happy baby sounds Aquinea however gasped in surprise and stared at the elf following Dorian and the other woman stared at the two as well. 

"Maker! Dorian what happened to your slave? I also thought he was sold." 

Dorian looked at Assan, his hair white except for the under hair that was still raven black and then the white markings in his face and visible on his arms and he thought of an explanation. 

"If you want any good answers take it up with your husband" 

Dorian simply said and moved on to their goal and Assan quickly followed with his head bent low looking in the floor as he was supposed to. He still was Dorian's slave outside Dorian's chambers and he'd act the part. Dorian as usual didn't even bother to knock at the door to his fathers office but simply walked in. Halward didn't even bother to look up, he was used to Dorian marching in there when angry. 

"I have dealt with the problem and Assan is back under my service. Now if you would be oh so very kind and not to try to sell him again. He is mine and you have no right over him whatsoever!"

Halward looked up and Stared at his son and the elf behind him, the elf looked even more different now with the strange hair and the strange markings, he were quite sure it would be talk of the elf... Part of him were impressed over that his son had succeeded in getting the elf back, another part were furious over it, he had sent the elf away because it was best for Dorian, why could he not see that? He would simply have to come up with something better for the next time. Perhaps sending him across the borders or setting the blasted elf free would part them. 

"It is a slave Dorian! you should not get so attached! There is no need for him to sleep in the room he has by your chambers, Let him sleep in the servant quarters" 

"So you can have him sent off? Do you think my brain is nugshit father? where I go he go. And remember you drove it this way! I was quite content not bringing him with me everywhere but evidently that is not a possibility any longer." 

"Dorian..." 

"No! Don't go Dorian me! I know you and your twisting words!"

Dorian turned around and stormed out of the room and the elf quickly followed not to be left with the magister and Halward sighed deep feeling a bad headache building up.


	30. water drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I love Felix, I imagine he was an adorable kid and I just wanted some brofelix <3

They reached Alexius mansion fairly quick and and as always Dorian made his way to the library and Assan followed and looked around curiously but had his eyes on the floor when Alexius joined them. They spoke briefly about the fact that Dorian would have Assan with him and Alexius accepted as long as it was not a distraction. It didn't take long until Felix had sneaked up cookies and sat with Dorian while he was reading. Alexius didn't exactly have to be around when Dorian was reading so he was tending to his own matters. 

"Assan please sit down" 

Dorian smiled at Felix as he spoke up and Assan sat on an empty chair and Felix was quick on giving him a cookie and look at him with interest. Assan was soon asked not to look in the ground and act like he did usually when Dorian and him was alone. Dorian realized how much easier it was with someone else knowing about the two and what they were and how Felix accepted it.

"Dorian have you tried to use the lyrium?" 

Dorian looked up from his book in surprise and saw Felix looking at the marks and Assan tilted his head curiously. Dorian had thought about it but decided he wouldn't even ask for permission to tap into the lyrium in the elf. He imagined it couldn't be a pleasant experience. 

"No, not really, he still has a bit of pain in them, and to be honest I'm not sure I would be comfortable trying it either, it might hurt him" 

"That wouldn't be very effective though, I mean why would Danarius do something he couldn't use?" 

"I don't think he cared about comfort Felix." 

"Well Assan wouldn't be much use if he were on the floor screaming in pain would he?" 

Dorian looked thoughtful, that was true.. He looked at Assan and the marks and gently held his hand over but in a questioning manner showing the elf had the choice not to accept it. Assan chewed his lip clearly thinking about it then shuffled his chair closer and held his hand out to Dorian. He laced their fingers and focused on the lyrium trying to wake it up but nothing happened and he arched a brow. Suddenly it had become a challenge, he had simply thought he would need to coax the lyrium to wake up but that was clearly not enough.

"Well does it do anything?" 

Felix asked looking at them leaning in slightly and Assan had began smiling, probably over holding hands and Dorian chuckled and shook his head.

"No, strange, I can feel it there but I can't wake it up to work with me, do you feel anything at all Assan?" 

"Yes, it's... tickling, a tingling feeling like if it's cold water drip on my hand a warm summer day" 

He said and Dorian looked at the elf and chuckled lightly and Felix looked curiously at their combined hands. Then he reached for Assan's other hand and the elf obliged but they didn't lace their fingers like Dorian and him. Felix tried to coax the lyrium to work with him but nothing happened. Dorian tried to focus even harder and Assan smiled over the wrinkle between his brows. 

"Maybe it's locked to him? He was the one who put it in him so just he can use it?" 

"Maybe... That is awfully unhelpful of him! I suppose we can't go and ask him either?" 

Dorian joked and Felix chuckled and shook his head over it. Assan tilted his head slightly and focused on the feeling in his hand where Dorian was touching him and tried to mentally push it over to his love. The marks on his hand glowed up and Dorian's eyes widened and Assan lost focus and the glow toned down and Felix stared at Assan's hand in amazement. 

"How did it feel!" 

"Like drinking a lyrium potion but more focused on one spot, a bit like if the fade decided to go and make a visit in my hand"

Dorian stared at his hand and and pulled it away from the elf and then looked a bit worried at Assan. He had been too occupied by his own hand he had forgot to have his eyes on him. 

"How did you feel? I didn't hurt you did I?" 

"No, it was still like water" 

Assan said and suddenly looked excited at Dorian, that meant he could help Assan with his spell casting when he found a big complicated new spell he wanted to try and Dorian smiled at him. He knew that excited smile anywhere. He had seen it on Assan when he had figured how kisses helped Dorian study. But Dorian wasn't about to abuse Assan's new marks, it could however be a good help with bringing Assan everywhere, he could simply tell people Assan was his personal supply of magic.

"We will only use it if it is needed, but it is a good excuse when people begin to ask why you are always going where I'm going" 

Assan were practically beaming where he sat looking at his new marks. That meant they weren't just a bad memory, they were actually good to allow him to always be close to Dorian. Felix smiled and stood up.

"I will let you keep studying, perhaps we can speak about the dalish some day Assan? If you would not mind" 

"I.. don't remember much about them" 

"I am interested in anything really" 

Felix said honest and Assan nodded. Dorian smiled and watched Felix leave then grinned at Assan. 

"Look at you, making new friends, I am so proud of you amatus" 

Assan replied by sticking his tongue out childishly at Dorian and then lean back in silence so Dorian could actually study. 


	31. Altus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian becomes an Altus and bromance between Assan and Felix

Dorian were dying to find out more about the markings on his lovers skin but there was absolutely no time, they didn't even have time for sex. Yes Dorian was seventeen and he had urges, urges that told him to pull Assan into the bathtub or scoot away all books from his desk or pun him to a wall when he undressed him. Alas, Dorian did not have the time for that because a month before his eighteenth birthday Alexius had informed that he had acquired the time for Dorian's try to go up altus. 

That meant for two weeks he had been practicing spells all day and read complicated theories at evenings and nights until he passed into slumber at the strangest of places, like by his desk, on the couch, on the floor, in his fathers library, in Alexius library, on the balcony and other strange places. Assan would simply get him a blanket and a pillow then retreat to his own bed letting the mage sleep on. Dorian was sure that if the smaller elf would have dragged him to bed if he was capable but Dorian was quite too much of a weight for an elf his size. 

The day for the test came and Assan had helped Dorian into his most flashy attire with many silver buckles and decorations, actually been allowed to cut down on his hair just slightly even if it was still below his ears and almost his shoulders. 

"are you trying to get my length Dorian?"

Assan asked as he were cutting the split tips and Dorian chuckled lightly. The elf had hair all the way down over the low of his back just above his perfect little elven ass. He gave it a quick thought, how would he look in hair that long? Assan's hair was straight, dorian's was already wavy now, if he let if grow it would be a wavy mess. He chuckled at the thought and glanced up at Assan not moving his head as the elf were still holding a scissor.

"I think I would look utterly ridiculous in that long hair. Maybe just to my shoulders... do you think I could maybe quicken it up with magic?" 

"I think that you should think of that after today when you have succeeded" 

"You are right, by nightfall I will be an Altus! Nothing will stand in my way" 

Dorian said and grinned, in his world, there was no failing, he would go there and he would take everyone with storm and it would simply be grand. His father and mother would be proud of him, they had to be. How much Dorian was mad at his father for what he had done he still somewhere just wanted his father to be proud. Why couldn't he ever be just a tiny bit proud?   
His brooding over his father was broken off by Assan leaning in and kiss his forehead. 

"They are proud of you Dorian" 

"Who?" 

"Your parents, you only look like that when you are conflicted over your father" 

"How did you come to  know me so well amatus? Should I fear a diabolic plan?"

Assan's laughter calmed Dorian down considerably and kept his thoughts away from his parents and instead focused on his spells and training. 

 

Dorian knew Assan weren't allowed with him into the test itself and he weren't sure how he would have done with the elf if Felix hadn't promised to stay with him outside while waiting. Felix had become a close friend and him and Assan came along fine and Dorian could trust Felix. 

**

While Dorian was doing the test Felix and Assan sat out in the sun. They could wait inside outside the room of course but they both enjoyed the sun much better than staring at a wall and Felix had bought them cookies. Assan loved the shem sweets. He was quite sure he hadn't had it in his own clan because there was no ovens in the camp. 

"Would you ever want to go back Assan? if you had the choice to be free and knew where your clan were?" 

Assan looked at Felix thoughtfully while he were nibbling his cookie thinking over the answer. It would be a lie if he wouldn't say he was curious of his clan and the life he once had lived even if he didn't remember much of it. His hand went up to the silver chain around his neck and to the arrow tip. He never lied to Felix or Dorian, why would he?

"I don't think I would survive very long... And I don't think my clan would want me back, I am just another flat ear now."

"But they are you r family didn't you say you thought you had siblings?" 

"We are the Dalish: keepers of the lost lore, walkers of the lonely path. We are the last elvhen. Never again shall we submit" 

Assan looked down at his hands and sighed leaning back to the wall behind them on the bench they sat and Felix looked at him curiously. He hadn't heard Assan say that before and it sounded like a chant. 

"What is that?"

"It is an old oath that the Dalish never again would submit to slavery, but here I am a willing slave, I don't remember my own life even less the lore. I don't long to be free from Dorian"

Assan looked thoughtful and Felix smiled at the elf. Not that Felix was very certain that Dorian's and Assan's future were very bright, this was Tevinter and one day or another Dorian would have to marry and it sure wouldn't be the elf he was allowed to marry. Assan finished his cookie with a smile and Felix laughed lightly and handed him another. 

After a couple of hours and a couple of conversations later Dorian walked out of the building with his mother and Father. His mother were sniffling and hugging him while his Father had a small proud smile on his lips speaking to Alexius and Assan and Felix walked over. Assan keeping his gaze to the ground but what he mostly wanted to do was hug Dorian and boost his already high ego. Instead he helped him into the white fabric that went over his clothes when he was outside and quickly smoothed out his hair that had gotten messy by his mothers tight hug. He stole a glance in Dorian's eyes and the now Altus had a wide smile in his entire face and Assan backed off and then followed loyally as he was supposed. 

Back at the Pavus mansion drinks was had and a Dinner before Dorian could even think about being allowed to retire to his bedroom and it was long after the sun had left the sky that a rather tipsy Dorian was helped up the stairs by the elf and into his own room. When Assan closed the door he yelped surprised as Dorian had leaned to the door with his hands on each side side of the elf locking him to the door and Assan giggled lightly when the mage were kissing his neck relentlessly and he hitched a breath when Dorian put his knees between his legs and parted them slightly. 

"I did it Assan! I did it flawlessly I was entirely amazing!" 

"I believe you. You are always flawlessly amazing Dorian" 

"mhmm say it again" 

"You are flawlessly amazing and the most handsome mage in all Thedas" 

Assan felt the humming against his neck and laughed lightly over the feeling then gently pushed Dorian back and Dorian looked at the elf with puppy eyes over having been pushed back but changed expression when Assan took his wrist and pulled him towards the bedroom and it was all to clear that they'd do something naughty and Dorian was delighted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how someone becomes an Altus so I made something up.


	32. Happy Birthday my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's eighteenth birthday is full of people trying to fuck him but he only has the eyes for a very special elf, hopefully he can score some birthday sex.

Dorian's birthday party was a mixture of a birthday party and a celebration of his new title. He was an Altus and he had managed it with flying colors despite his young age. There was literary girls clinging at him. Naevia at one point caught him close by a wall and her hands were on his chest leaned in like a cat and Dorian had pushed back quickly scanning the room for Assan to get him to come to the rescue but he had sent him up to his room so people would stop ask about his hair and pretty marks. 

"I saw you do your test, you were so amazing" 

She was purring and Dorian felt like he was a bird trapped by a cat and her well manicured nails were claws where she trailed a finger over his chest. He swallowed hard and tried to make up some good words to get her off him. 

"I... oh, of course, I wouldn't do anything that is not impressive!" 

"I quite agree. We impressive people has to stay together, don't you think?"

"I... Well, yes but-"

"Dorian! I haven't see you in what a year? are you occupied or could I have a chat with an old friend?"

"Oh course Tristian... We will have to find time later Naevia"  

He said excusing and turned them around gently so he wouldn't have to have his back against the wall then smiled and quickly escaped her claws and made his way over to his friend and took a deep breath giving him a hug before dragging him over to get wine. 

"Maker take all women and send them away" 

He said and sighed deeply pulling back half his glass at once. Tristian laughed and looked at Dorian amused. Dorian realized what he had said and that he weren't with his elf or Felix that he was used of. 

"Yeah so the rumors are true then? I mean, you refuse to marry a girl and you always has that elf following you. Do you keep him for... you know" 

"Maker! No! That would be wrong. I would not use a slave like that" 

He said disgusted and Tristian chuckled lightly leaning to the wall and looked Dorian up and down and Dorian sighed, honestly he felt like everyone in the room saw him like prey, either they wanted their daughters to marry him or they wanted to sleep with him. He wouldn't have minded some quick sex with Tristian if it wasn't for the fact that he had a man in his life already. Once he would have killed to get into Tristian's pants.   
He felt the other man pull him with away from the party and into one of the guestrooms and pushed Dorian to a wall much in the same manner Naevia had and Dorian again felt like a trapped animal as Tristian leaned in and pushed his lips against Dorian's own. It was strange because Tristian was taller than Dorian, he also had a stubble and Dorian did not enjoy this kiss and quickly pushed the other man back.

"What? Why not have some fun and pleasure?" 

"Because I don't like red hair and I can afford to be picky" 

He said and quickly fled the room for another glass of wine. Luckily the one who he found there was Alexius and Dorian ended up in a conversation with the man of what he would do next and they spoke of a few things Dorian found interesting, Mortallitasi was one of those things and then Alexius spoke of a new project he had been interested in, time and Dorian listened and was later on offered to join him studying it along with the magister and Dorian was quick on jumping the opportunity. Alexius and Dorian came well on with each other and tossing away a chance like this would simply be foolish. 

After some hours and the guests had mostly gone home Dorian felt safe to retire to his own chambers. He could have done a flashy grand good night but instead he just kissed his mothers cheek and hugged little Feliciana who were half asleep in their mothers arms before he said he left up to his chambers in the west wing. 

When he stepped in the scent of Vanilla and lilies hit him and he took a deep breath of it and smiled tiredly when the gorgeous elf stepped out of the bathroom with a smile wearing just a loose pair of pants and Dorian sighed and walked over and hugged his elf. He felt Assan chuckle to his chest.

"Tough night?" 

"If you only knew half of it, I think that everyone saw me like an object for sex or potential husband for a daughter" 

Assan actually laughed this time and pulled back gently and began unbuckling all silver buckles of Dorian's fancy clothes and slowly got him out of them then kissed once on his chest and Dorian hummed approving and let Assan guide him into the bathroom and then got down in the hot bath and sighed deeply. Assan pulled up his pants legs and sat on the edge and Dorian sat between his legs and leaned back his head against Assan's crotch and looked up into the beautiful green eyes.

"Your marks, are you happy he made them dalish? I mean, not how you got them of course just.. now that you have them, do you like that they are of your people and not just random lines?" 

He smiled as he saw the elf's brows furrow as they did when he was thinking something over and let him take all time he needed. 

"Yes... I feel a bit less of a flat ear" 

"Now I have said bit before and I will say it again, there is nothing flat about your ears amatus" 

He smiled and reached up stroking the pointed ears careful not to pull the gold chain. Assan shivered and his hands stopped massaging Dorian's shoulder and Dorian grinned and shifted around in the bath and quickly pulled Assan in with him to his chest in the water and the elf squeaked then laughed and their lips were clashing together before Dorian pulled back to murmur close to his ear.

"Get your pants off and join me in the bath?" 

"I apparently am already in the bath!" 

The elf laughed out but then shifted around and pulled off his pants and smalls and put the wet clothes on the floor and the two were back to kissing, clashing their lips together and Dorian had his eyes closed, this is how he liked it, soft smaller lips and not a trace of stubble and with pointy ears.   
It wasn't much of kissing until both men were hard and panting Dorian having caught Assan's bottom lip soft between his teeth holding it before letting go.

"Birthday sex twice at the same day? My, my, I should have birthdays more often."

"Well... I am still quite open from this morning, I figured I could just sit on your lap and we can see if I am still open enough for you" 

Dorian's eyes widened so they were more black than any other color and his jaw fell leaving him looking like a fish before his face turned into a wide grin shivering of the pleasure of the dirty sentence.

"...The words you say..."

He said and put his hands on Assan's hips feeling the elf shiver of excitement and lift up his hips slightly and Dorian were not about to pass up the opportunity and quickly reached down by the base of his cock sliding it between Assan's cleft then jerked his hips upward while pulling Assan down with the other hand that was left on his hip.   
Assan pulled deep for air and grabbed hard to Dorian's shoulder and Dorian held entirely still because Assan had been open but not quite enough for the intrusion and Dorian's eyes widened and began to pull back but Assan hissed at him not to move then growled low in his throat.

"Fendhis lasa!" 

"Kaffas, shall I pull out?" 

"Don't you dare!" 

While Dorian's voice was full of concern the elf just hissed back and leaned his forehead to Dorian's before mumbling.

"Just... let me adjust some" 

"Festis bei umo canavarum"

Assan actually giggled and Dorian relaxed considerably. If he could giggle he couldn't be badly hurt at least and he wouldn't be mad at Dorian either. When he felt Assan lift his hips slightly he moaned and then the elf dropped back down on him and that caused both of them to moan and Dorian put his hands to the elf hips again. 

"Are you sure Assan? I don't want to hurt you."

"Just... begin gentle for a little while" 

Dorian made a small roll in the water against the elf and then another and soon Assan was back relaxed his head leaned back so his hair were dipping into the water. Dorian sighed deeply but calming when Assan began returning the movements and nodded to Dorian and Dorian took that as a tell that he was ready again and he shifted so he could get deep in him and snapped his hips back up in him soon the water around them were moving with Dorian fucking up into Assan's body and they were both moaning and panting Dorian had one hand on Assan's hip while the other were stroking his erection in the same pace as the sex.   
He groaned to warn Assan he would come but the elf didn't move away and Dorian took that as permission and spilled over inside him crying out Assan's name and felt Assan's cock empty in his hand in the water. They didn't stop until they were both well spent and Assan panting was slumped against Dorian's chest.

"Happy Birthday emma lath"


	33. A tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assan tells a tale he remember and Dorian is a pouty boy who wants a kiss.

A year passed, Dorian and Assan were nineteen, Dorian was a partner with Alexius and together they were theorizing about time magic. It was different than his studies and Dorian had his own spare time by now that he could just do nothing. He usually studies Necromancy in the backyard with Assan. During the year Halward had not even been given the chance to take Assan away from Dorian because Dorian insisted the elf to be with him everywhere. If he went anywhere Assan could not come the elf was sent to Felix. 

This day was a pleasantly sunny day and Dorian laid on his stomach on a blanket reading an interesting book. Assan were seated in the grass close to him and simply seemed to enjoy the sun. Feliciana toddled over to them in the grass on her chubby legs. When she had learnt how to stand and walk on her own she had been everywhere. She had taken a liking to Assan and his white hair even if the one and a half year old mostly pulled it and squealed in delight as Assan would make a animal sound and blow softly at her.

That was exactly what happened today too then the toddler plopped down in the elf's lap and leaned back and played with her little feet giggling and blabbering her gibberish nonsense Dorian could make out some of the Tevene words but they didn't make much sense but to his delight the elf began telling the toddler a story and he looked up from his book to listen. It was about a ferret and a rabbit and Dorian smiled watching his elf with the little girl in his lap and she were listening with big eyes enjoying the attention and the story and Dorian soon found himself caught in the story. 

"The hunter was left with the decision to shoot the rabbit or the ferret. He knew that the best choice was the rabbit. It would provide best meat and fur for his clan but the wolf whispered to him that the rabbit was much less of a source than the ferret and the hunter believed him. He shoot his arrow and killed the ferret. A loud laughter came from the white wolf and in a thick mist the creature turned into a man, to a god. Fen'harel had tricked the hunter to shoot one of Andruil's ferret's and the hunter was punished by the goddess. She turned him into a ferret for the one killed and the dread wolf chased the ferret to his death. Even now Fen'harel lurks in the beyond when you least expect and that is why you should never trust a white wolf in your dreams. It will lead you astray"

"Wait! What! A goddess turned him into a ferret and let a wolf eat him?" 

"The dread wolf, the trickster god, I remember always fearing him, but if you could get his skin he would grant you a wish" 

Dorian sounded scandalized over it and Assan laughed lightly and looked at him with a smile as he answered and Dorian huffed at the thought. That was the kind of gods the elves had? They did not sound very nice and Dorian was disappointed at the en of the story.

"But... He was tricked, should she not have knows in he was a trickster god?" 

"I don't know, it was so many years sense I heard it, it's possible I told it wrong" 

"Yes, yes you were, the hunter shot the rabbit then went home to his family" 

Dorian was pouting over the dumb story and Assan sniggered. Feliciana who seemed very content with her tale toddled off to find her mother on the veranda again and Dorian crossed his arms not happy about the story but the smile on the elf melted him and he sighed and rolled his eyes.   


"Elves are wicked, stories should have nice endings"

"But it's to learn us to fear Fen'harel" 

"A supposed elven god?" 

"Yes, can you tell me one with a happy ending about the maker?" 

"I... no... But that doesn't mean anyone would be tricked and turned into a ferret then eaten by a god" 

Assan shrugged and Dorian smiled lightly and sighed. Ah, he would never understand elven religion it was too many gods involved and Assan couldn't actually tell him much about the topic sense he didn't remember much of it.   
Dorian reached over taking the elf's hand and looked at the markings on them 

"Could we work some with these? I have a theory" 

"Of course" 

"Just like that, Oh how I adore you" 

Dorian said hushed just for the elf to hear and Assan smiled rolling his eyes but let Dorian follow and trace the marks for a while before he felt the tingling of Dorian's magic trying to connect with his marks and Assan focused on allowing him. It was a bit difficult but his marks began glowing over his hands. Something surged through his body and he yelped pulling his hands back on instinct and Dorian quickly pulled his own hands back and had to bit hard to his lip not to apologize.

"I am sorry master Dorian, I was not ready for it to hurt"

Assan blurted out apologetic. Dorian winced lightly but knew the act had to keep up because his mother most certainly had looked up from her little playtime with Feliciana. 

"That is quite alright, let us try again. I will try to connect slower." 

He said. Even if his voice was not apologetic his eyes were and Assan carefully held his hands back to him and Dorian took them and they tried again. Dorian had a theory he could connect entirely with Assan's lyrium and make a permanent connection between the two and thus lock out any other mage from using his marks. Dorian were back on coaxing out the lyrium to work with him and soon Assan followed allowing Dorian to make the connection. Dorian began feeling it all out and she elf shivered. 

"Does it hurt?" 

"No" 

Dorian nodded and kept on following the lines with his magic and shivered by so much access, he could make huge spells with this if he wanted to just draw on the lyrium and cast a a series of over complicated spells... He shook his head and focused on the task of finding every trace of lyrium in the elf. When he had he tried to entwine them with his magic and the elf yelped again and pulled his hands back shivering and Dorian looked at him with big eyes, almost throwing himself over him hugging him but instead nodded and smiled 

"Well, that certainly did not work, I will find a better way."

"Thank you" 

Dorian felt horrible seeing the elf shake when he tried to keep his fear away. But Dorian saw it, he could see it miles away in his special elf's eyes and he stood up from the ground and Assan quickly grabbed the book and blanket and quickly followed as Dorian walked inside. 


	34. A memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has some nostalgia about an old drawing and has found a way to bond his magic with Assan's lyrium.

For the following three years Dorian couldn't figure how to combine their magic. Life around them moved on, they were growing up from teenagers to adults, both the men twenty two. Dorian were at his desk looking through some old doodles from when he had been younger, he was not an artist but he were fairly good at it. He smiled watching the sketch of Assan and looked at the elf that now were cleaning up among his books. He were clearly older, his hair reached all the way down to his ass, what had once been raven black was white but looked like it would grow out black again if he just let it grow in the under hair.  
Dorian loved that, it made him look very handsome, how much Assan yet let it grow the black never spread back and the white never vanished, it just shifted into the white at a certain length. 

_"Kaffas! Dorian! It won't grow back black!"_

_"What won't grow black?"_

_"My hair! It's been like this three months! My hair has grew but the colors are still wrong!"_

_"Did you just curse in Tevene?"_

_"I speak Tevene! of course I did"_

_"I mean old Tevene, oh please do it again, it was absolutely adorable!"_

_"Dorian! my hair!"_

_"Oh but that is very handsome on you, it suits you Amatus, I told you it was a possibility it was a permanent thing"_

_"Vishante kaffas!"_

_"mhmmm yes just like that, naughty Assan, such words you use"_

That had driven the elf into throwing his arms over his head and complain over Dorian being ridiculous but in the end they had cuddled on the couch Dorian telling Assan just how gorgeous he were even with his new white hair color and then they had kissed until it was time for bed. 

His cheeks had been a bit more boyish round back then, his lips was the same, gentle curves that looked soft to kiss. His ears was as pointy and eyes clear. his jawbone was more defined now along with cheek bones. He looked like some kind of forest god that Dorian would always worship.  
A deep sigh pulled from the altus lips and he leaned his head to a hand and looked at Assan. The elf looked up with a smile at Dorian quirking a brow to find out why the mage were sighing like a child in a candy store. 

"Have I told you I adore you?" 

"You do, now and then, I just thought you wanted sex."

Assan was sassing Dorian and the altus laughed amused at it and smiled wide at him then put his hand to his chest and gasped dramatically

"Oh! My diabolic plan is discovered! The horror!"

This made the elf laugh and walk over to him and gently slide into his lap and Dorian leaned back on his chair and held the elf close kissing his lips gently feeling and hearing the sigh of content from Assan. 

"Assan, I think I may have found a way.. To bond your lyrium marks to my magic." 

He felt the elf tense in his lap, they had tried countless of times and every time had ended in Assan being in pain. The latest tries had made the elf shake and complain over that he felt like his body were burning. Dorian sighed apologetic into the elf's shoulder and he spoke carefully and gentle. 

"I don't want anyone to be able to use you... It will hurt quite bad but when it is done it should not hurt ever again" 

"..And I would be bond to you?" 

"...Well yes.. I mean... my magic, but I would not use your marks unless you wanted it." 

Dorian realized it would mean more than just Assan being safe from others, the elf would be leashed to Dorian. Of course, he was already, Dorian still owned the elf but he didn't see it like that anymore, Assan was his handsome man that he loved over anything. Assan were chewing his bottom lip quietly. 

"You will be able to reach and use my marks without needing my permission" 

It was a statement, not a question and Dorian blushed, he would be robbing his elf of the safety that he was in control of the marks and he suddenly thought it was a bad idea to try. 

"Yes... perhaps we should not do this amatus." 

Dorian spoke gently and Assan leaned to his chest quietly clearly still thinking and Dorian gently stroke a hand though the white black hair but made sure not to touch his ears. He knew that made the elf lack in judgement at times sense he loved it so much. 

"It would keep me safe from others doing the same thing with force... and you wouldn't use it" 

"Never without your permission, if not at all then so be it" 

"I accept." 

"are you sure?"

Dorian looked at Assan with serious eyes and took the elf's hands and laced their fingers and the elf looked down at their combined hands then smiled gently which made his heart melt to a puddle. 

"I am sure, I trust you"

Trust. Assan trusted him, trusted Dorian with his everything. He hugged the elf close as he closed his eyes. It meant more than he had thought, trust was something for children, a pretend, you trusted no one in Tevinter or you were a fool, Dorian knew this, he were sure Assan knew that... The elf trusted him and Dorian trusted Assan... He was foolish for doing such but he did. 

"I will get us the things we might need and we will do this together by the end of the week?" 

It was a question, because if they would do this, Dorian wanted, as he had wanted their first kiss, he wanted Assan to lean the last way in for lips to meet.

"By the end of the week" 

The elf replied gently as he smiled and pulled Dorian's face close for a kiss. 


	35. Love confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian can always rely on his elf to make him happy when the world seem to have grown dark and hurtful. Dorian is a lucky man indeed but will his luck last much longer?

Dorian had spent the morning and half the day with Feliciana and his mother, they had lunch together and chatted, caught up. Feliciana had given him at least five drawings that he promised he would put up on his wall and she giggled and ran away from them to play in the garden. Dorian was eating a cookie when his mother spoke up.

"Dorian... You are twenty three, and yet you refuse all arrangements of marriage, I wish for grandchildren"

Her voice was not blaming but a bit sad and Dorian knew the game well, she were trying to guilt him into a marriage and he was tired of it, but he loved his mother. He somewhere loved his father too. He supposed, it was just so blended with hate, loathing and the wish for his father to just ONCE say he was proud of Dorian, it never seemed to come and he had almost given it up. 

"I have not found anyone fitting for me, You don't want bad mage grandchildren now do you?" 

"Rumors are spreading Dorian, you keep rejecting perfectly good women for trivialities. At best you are called cheeky or spoiled and at worst..." 

Dorian sat quietly listening. He wanted her to finish that sentence even if he knew the end of it. _a_ _t worst they say you prefer men._ When she didn't seem to be willing to end that sentence he prodded for her to do it with a strained voice.

"Yes mother what is the worst?" 

"You know very well Dorian... Is it true then? Maker is it that elf?" 

Dorian almost felt bad about the tone his mother used, almost. He was mostly hurt because it was disappointment  and disapproval something he had never heard so clearly from her before towards him. He didn't let the hurt show, he stood up with his heart aching but he didn't let it show on the outside. 

"so what if it is! it is who I am and who I have been sense I was thirteen. It has nothing to do with Assan, Do I enjoy his company? Yes, Was he the reason why I enjoy the company of men? No. I have done it for long and I will not marry a woman just to please you or father... It... It is not who I am mother"

He had began strong, in charge and the master of his own emotions but somewhere in the middle his voice had deceived him and broken slightly and his face had dropped into hurt. His mother was not even looking at him and that hurt most of all. 

"It can not proceed, you will marry by the end of this year" 

She stood up tense and collected Feliciana and did not send her son a second glance and Dorian clenched his jaws and forced himself not to cry. Wouldn't give her that. He quietly walked up to his room. Opening the door he was hit by the scent of Vanilla, Cinnamon and... Good maker was that chocolate? He almost forgot the hurt he had just felt as he saw the elf sitting on his knees by the fire  making tea... Dorian had never seen the elf do tea himself, he always fetched it in the kitchens but this? This smelled like heaven. Assan didn't look up he was focusing on cutting something in front of him and Dorian blinked and walked closer, he was working on vanilla, not the extract but the actual vanilla unprocessed more than dried. 

"Makers breath, what are you doing?" 

"It is called tea, you have had it every day sense I came here" 

The elf sassed playfully and Dorian closed the door behind him. Somehow he was smiling again and he quietly walked over to the elf and sat on the floor behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Assan looked up from his work looking back at the mage and Dorian sighed putting his head to the others shoulder. 

"Dorian what is wrong?" 

The concern and care in Assan's voice was just what Dorian needed right now and the smile spread slightly more as he closed his eyes. His voice was bitter however when he spoke again

"My family is what is wrong, Tevinter is wrong, That they say I can't love you because you are an elf and a man. That is what is wrong." 

"Who found out?" 

"My mother" 

Assan had turned around and pulled Dorian in for a close hug and he could feel soft kisses be planted in his hair and on his forehead. They made him sigh content. No matter what his mother and father said or did, no matter how much they put dark pain in his heart this elf always put the light back in with his care and love. They had never actually said I love you, it had scared Dorian to say it. He said Amatus which was almost there but not quite, Assan said Emma lath which was almost there but not quite.

"Tell me you love me Amatus?"

there was a silence for a moment when the elf said nothing and Dorian swallowed quietly, this was it wasn't it? the end of the two of them? Dorian regretted having asked that out of him.. What they had was good, it was love, just not told out loud! why did he have to break things like these?

"I love you Dorian Pavus, I have loved you for years" 

Dorian's heart might have stopped, he might actually be dead now, he weren't sure and he pulled back from the hug and looked at Assan with wide eyes trying to read a lie but there was none and the elf were waiting nervously for the reaction and it came. Dorian broke out in a smile. 

"I love you too Assan" 

The two men smiled at each other then kissed. Lips pushing together, tongues wagging dancing with each other, lips was nibbled and noses brushed to each other. Then they parted with a sigh and Assan smiled shyly.

"I have to finish your tea, or the flavors will be wrong" 

"Have you always done it like this?" 

"No, but Lucia was occupied, but I remembered.. well, in my clan, someone made tea often, but not like you shems do it, no flavor additional's or extracts of ingredients, I snooped around in the kitchen and found some things good in tea" 

While he spoke he turned around and went back to cutting and hacking and put them into the teapot that were waiting and Dorian breathed in smiling. It did smell simply marvelous. He wrapped his arms around the elf's stomach again and leaned his head to one of his shoulders and just enjoyed the smells and the comfort in it all. 

He had to let go when Assan was done but the couple stayed on the floor leaned to the couch and each other with two steaming cups of tea and Dorian sipped his and sighed deeply closing his eyes. 

"I think this is how tea in the fade would taste like, are you sure you are not  a desire demon?" 

The elf laughed at him and shook his head promising he was nothing more than a humble elf knowing how to make proper tea, and that is how the rest of their day went on. Dorian and Assan chatting about things not important sipping the tea and simply were in love, not a worry in the world could touch them there.  
Of course, they couldn't know a storm was blowing up and that they would be caught in the center of it very soon.


	36. An argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a fight with his father and something strange happens...

The week ended up an emotional roller coaster for Dorian. His father had shouted at him and Dorian had shouted back for hours. Assan had quietly and awkwardly stood in entire silence even when he heard the both humans voices turn hoarse. He had felt it in the air around them just before the spells had began flying and the elf had pressed up against a wall to keep out of the way. He didn't know how it happened but one moment he were staring at the fight the next his markings felt like they were pulled forcing them into waking up and Halwards hand was pressed to his chest. He suddenly felt as if his chest was on fire along with the markings, he knew the mage wanted him to comply to allowing the use of the lyrium.

Assan gasped and his marks began glowing a steaming furious glow and Halward made a surprised sound when his hand lost the solid touch below his fingers as his hand slid through the elf's chest as if he was a ghost and then pulled back and Dorian had just stood staring at the elf and his father and they were now all three standing in shock and disbelief for a moment before Assan frenetically roamed his hands over his own chest but his hands stayed outside his body and Dorian slowly walked towards the elf.

"Assan..? Maker, Assan are you... hurt?" 

"..N.. no... I.." 

Assan couldn't make a good word as he were trying to find a hole in his chest. It had felt weird, like if he hadn't really been there, as if he had just been a mist, a spirit of the fade. When Halward's hand had slid through his chest it had almost tickled but at the same time made him want to throw up. He jumped when a hand was on his arm but felt relieved when it was Dorian's and it didn't slide through him.

Dorian quickly but gently began leading the elf away to get back into his room so he could make sure that Assan was actually alright. He had his doubts because he had seen his fathers hand go through the elf, he had seen the marks glow up furiously and he had felt it like if the fade had come alive around Assan. 

"Dorian! This conversation is far from over! You will go nowhere." 

"Or what! You will force me to marry a woman? oh please do father, I will simply tell her how much I loath her and my preferences out loud!" 

Dorian had shouted while moving up the stairs and then slammed his door and locked it with both key and magic. Assan gave up a tremble and fell to his knees on the floor and Dorian quickly joined him and hugged him close as if he were trying to protect him from everything evil which he were. He felt the elf's trembling hands and arms wrap around his middle and he was quite sure they both found comfort in the hug.

Assan always did find comfort in Dorian, Dorian was his safe and now, it was the only thing keeping him together. He didn't understand what had happened, he knew Halward had tried to use his marks, he hadn't let him, it had been painful, not at all as it was when Dorian gently tried to coax them awake, Dorian felt like cool water on a hot summer day, cooling him down and comforted his skin. Halward had been like if someone had turned them all on fire at once.  
Then when he had refused his body had switched something, he weren't even sure what was turned on, just something and then he had felt like a ghost, a spirit.

Dorian felt the shiver and kissed on the top of his head and pulled the elf into his lap comforting and Assan was quick on cuddling closer as the new position allowed wrapping both arms and legs around Dorian and after an eternity, maybe some minutes or hours Dorian finally found his voice again. 

"What happened?"

"I don't... know"

Dorian's heart shattered by the sound of fear in his lovers voice. He guessed this was something that was from the lyrium markings and not a Dalish thing. He made sure to speak gentle, showing that he was giving a choice in his question.

"How did it feel like? describe it to me and we can try to figure it out, you and me together"

Assan kept quiet for a while and Dorian didn't want to push him, if he didn't want to tell then he wouldn't and Dorian would accept it, anything for his love. After a long while however the elf spoke up. 

"He.. He tried to use my marks. It didn't feel like cool water, as when you do it, it felt like fire. When I didn't accept.. I felt like a spirit in the fade, like if I'd be able to just float away if I wanted then his hand was in my chest and I felt sick" 

Dorian listened. He would have wished a deeper explanation for sure but he wouldn't pressure Assan into a deep explanation about how he had felt in detail, it did not sound very pleasant. What Dorian did worry about was that his father had made Assan hurt by trying to force the lyrium to work for him. What if he found a way and broke him? 

"Amatus... I have all things I need to connect us. He should not be able to do that again" 

Assan snuggled close to him his face in the Altus chest and then he nodded slowly before carefully looked up. 

"I want to be connected to you, just you, never anyone else" 

Dorian stroke the white hair and kissed his forehead gently and nodded.

"Let's do it" 

 


	37. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian tries out the ritual to bond with Assan, hopefully our little elven slave will not die of it.

When they had sat on the floor for a while just hugging and caring for each other they both got up and Dorian told Assan to sit on the couch which the elf happily did. Well Assan laid on his back on the couch to lie comfortable and Dorian began going through the things he would need. 

"There is no guarantee that this will work, it is not like someone has actually done this before and wrote about it but the theory I have thought up with Felix is as good it can be." 

Assan looked up from the couch just watching Dorian but then gave a nod. He was willing to give it a try. Anything was better than being pushed into that spirit way. It had been more than uncomfortable and he had no wishes for it to happen again. Unless it was Dorian, if Dorian was the one who tried to wake his marks he would let him. Or if he didn't want to he would just tell Dorian to stop and the mage would. Assan had tried that once just to see what Dorian's reaction would be. Dorian had tried to coax them awake one day and Assan had told him to stop and the mage had kissed him and apologized. Then they had spent half of an hour kissing. 

Dorian grabbed a bag of plants. Elfroot, crystal grace and prophets laurel. Some unprocessed blue vitriol and a vial of lyrium and a bowl of warm water along with bark, well Dorian had been told it was iron bark but he were not entirely sure. He put it all at the coffee table and Assan looked at him curiously before reaching for the small piece of bark and smiled at it stroking his fingers over the rough edges.

"You found ironbark?" 

"I bought it actually. I suppose you have seen it before?"

"I... think I had a pair of knives branded with it" 

"You had knives? I thought you said you was just a kid when you came to Minrathous?" 

"I was... younger, I can't remember entirely but I know I was good with dual blades"

Doian looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled and nodded and began using his magic to crush the blue mineral into a powder. Assan handed him the bark and he made the crushing spell on it too and then mixed it down into the water. Assan began cutting and crushing the plants the way Dorian asked. Dorian realized how comfortable it was just to sit and work with Assan like this. 

When they were finished mixing it all together the room smelt greatly of crystal grace and Dorian saw Assan sniffing the muddy substance and looked a bit pleased before he made a face.

"This... is going on me isn't it?" 

Dorian chuckled lightly at the way the elf scrunched his face together.

"What? You should feel right at home amatus, you are a dalish in there somewhere. Do you not all dance naked in the moonlight and make flowers bloom?"

Assan actually sniggered over the thought and shook his head. He had no idea if elves did that, he just knew HE had not done that ever before and he certainly could not make flowers bloom. But he sighed and stood up stripping out of his clothes, walked over and stood beside Dorian in just his smalls. 

"I have never made flowers bloom, you are the mage Dorian" 

"mhmm I know, now stand still, it might be a bit cold"

Dorian said and kissed on the elf's stomach as he was on his knees on the floor then began rubbing their mud onto Assan's body over the marks and the elf giggled when Dorian found a ticklish area. Of course it drove Dorian to rub there some extra until the elf was laughing and backing a way to make him stop. Only then would he keep on rubbing the rest. 

"This is vile" 

"I am aware I am sorry. I love you though, so just think of my hands roaming your magnificent body" 

Assan complained after half of him was done and Dorian chuckled lightly at him. He was not sorry at all of course, this was both amusing and quite thrilling if honesty would be forced. Assan sighed deeply and closed his eyes then got a stupid smile on his face that Dorian adored oh so very much. As soon as he had finised up the elf were muddy but smelled very good and Dorian chuckled lightly.

"Now all we need to do is wait, it has to dry" 

"Vishante kaffas! Use your magic Dorian!" 

"Oh how I do adore you when you curse like that" 

"Ugh Dorian..."

The elf was whining so pitifully that Dorian couldn't just not do anything. He chuckled and went to clean his hands then used a small fire spell just enough to dry the mud and kissed a very small gentle kiss on the elf's lips, it wasn't responded, the elf were brooding over being so dirty. During the years Assan had got used to bathing every day and being flawlessly clean. 

"At least it smells good amatus, you will get to bathe after I promise"

"Just... let us get this over with" 

"It will possibly hurt" 

Dorian decided warning Assan again was just the right thing to do. Assan gave a nod and chewed his bottom lip nervously standing tense taking some deep breaths then nodded at Dorian to show he was ready. Dorian nodded and stepped close coaxing the markings to come alive under the mud and Assan allowed it Dorian gasped over the strange sensation as if Assan's soul and spirit was open to him, the marks were longing for Dorian's magic to claim them for his very own, whispering promises that they would give him the fade at his own personal pleasure, his spells would be grand and Dorian shivered. It was like listen to a desire demon and Dorian was a bit concerned over the similarity. He shivered and shook his head then kept his magic up to follow along all the markings, when he was sure he had them all he looked Assan in the eyes and took his hands to have contact.

"I will try it now."

Assan had stood quietly when he felt Dorian explore all his markings, it felt strange, as if his marks were naked and open for Dorian and it honestly made him a little bit nervous but he stood put while he felt the feeling of Dorian's magic explored the lyrium in his skin. He laced his fingers with Dorian's and gave a quick tense nod. To show he was ready and accepting of what was to come and he felt it like if Dorian's magic dove into his marks and he gasped out loud because he was sure it would not fit. His skin would tear to shreds and he would bleed out on Dorian's flood. The feeling was filled with ice and he cried out in pain grabbing hard to Dorian's hands to keep on his feet. His sight were stared and soon vision was lost entirely in a bright white mist in his head.

Dorian were forcing his magic into the lyrium. He felt the elf tighten his grip on their hands and he made sure to look over Assan's face and his tense body. He was worried sick when the elf's eyes rolled back in his head but he were not sure pulling back now was the best choice so he pushed on.

Then suddenly it snapped right, he could feel the magic in a new way and Assan suddenly relaxed and slumped in against Dorian's chest and the altus quickly grabbed him and sat with him on the floor. He could feel the elf breath and feel the heaving of his chest and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice when he spoke again

"Assan? Amatus, speak to me."

"I hate you... Do you have any tea?" 

Dorian chuckled, if he had the energy to sass him he would be fine.


	38. Darkspawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gets some very bad news.

The bonding with Assan proved to be the best thing happening to the two men in a long time. It was as if they now felt much deeper with each other, they could touch the surface of each others feelings, that made laughing together so much better, crying together less of an agony and the sex... The sex was amazing.   
Dorian could tap into Assan's lyrium at will now but just because he could didn't mean he would. He made sure to ask or gently coax the lyrium and wait for approval. He would always gain it of course, the elf felt comfortable giving it to Dorian.

Some weeks after their bonding Assan suggested they should get more used to it and Dorian had realized it was a good idea. So they headed out in the sun on the backyard and Dorian began shooting off spells at random while tapping into the lyrium in small dozes. It was easy enough and would be handy if they would end up in a fight. But honestly, A mage in a fight is best at long range and Dorian had heard rumors that Danarius had used Fenris as a body guard with big success, maybe Assan was good at a weapon?

"Assan, are you any good with weapons?" 

The elf looked at the mage and arched a brow then snorted amused and replied by sassing him! Dorian adored him so for it.

"Do you mean to cut herbs and plants with to make you tea?" 

"Vishante kaffas! Don't be ridiculous you silly elf! You know what I meant!"

"I do, and... I know I was never good at a bow... But I had two daggers once" 

Dorian saw the elf reach up for the tip of the arrow he had around his neck as always when he were trying to remember his former life and his home. Dorian felt a little bad for bringing it up but the elf did never seem to mind as long as Dorian were not prodding him too much. 

"Daggers... hmm, Do you think you could wield them now?" 

"I am not sure I have not done it in years upon years" 

"Well if I was to... get you a pair, would you give it a try to learn them again?" 

"I suppose I could why is that? are you planning to have someone killed?" 

The elf arched a brow but looked amused at Dorian and Dorian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms  pouting over his assumption. 

"No but I might need a body guard one of these days and sense you are the most enthralling man around."

"Dorian Pavus!" 

They both jumped startled as they heard Aquinea's hard voice from the veranda. Assan had his eyes quick on the ground obediently showing he was nothing more than a slave. Dorian however looked concerned. His mothers voice was hard but he could hear that she was upset, something was wrong and it was not her sons shameless flirting and he slowly walked closer to her and spoke with caution. 

"What is wring mother?" 

"..Dorian... come and sit with me" 

His mothers voice had gone from hard to gentle within moments and it scared Dorian. made him sick with worry. Where was Feliciana? She always was with their mother. He silently begged the maker that she would be fine when he walked over and sat on a chair on opposite side of her and looked at her trying to conceal his concern. 

"Yes, I am sitting now will you tell me?" 

"It is about Felix..." 

Dorian was relieved for a second. Feliciana was fine, probably just playing with a maid. Then his chest grew cold and iced as he looked at her. What had happened to Felix? Was he not out on a trip with his mother?

"We have just got word, he and his mother was attacked by darkspawn... She did not make it and Felix... He is dying  he caught the blight" 

Dorian had a storm in his chest. Felix was the only besides from Assan he counted actual friend. He couldn't be dying... Dorian looked down his mouth slightly ajar but he didn't make a sound. He heard his mother trying to speak to him but really he couldn't hear the words, it was as if the worlds sounds had gone dull and his sight was blurred. He didn't even try to pull the tears away.

Aquinea looked at her son with a broken heart. She wanted to pull him close and hug him better. Maybe she would had they been on better sides with each other. As it was she felt as if she would make more damage than help. She quietly stood up and looked at Assan. His elf slave, his obvious lover.. Just this once, maybe he was what her son needed. 

"...Take care of my son... Don't leave him alone" 

She spoke so quiet that if Assan hadn't had his elven hearing he most likely would have missed it but he nodded at her and as she left he gently took Dorian's hands and guided him up from the chair and back up to his bedroom. Usually Assan didn't enjoy that Dorian drank himself so drunk that he had a hard time saying his own name and gamble away most of his money. But Dorian was broken. Assan's heart were heavy by the loss as well but not as hard as it was for Dorian. He left the mage on his couch and quickly fetched two bottles of wine and put one in Dorian's hand. 

The mage finished the bottle on his own Assan had a sip from a glass from the other before Dorian drank half of that too tears constantly falling from him and Assan had cried some as well over their friend. They spent rest of the night in sorrow before Assan got them both in some miraculous way to the bed without changing their clothes or any of their usual routine.


	39. two years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning applies to this chapter, if you have problem with the causing of other people's pain then the end of this chapter is perhaps not something you should read.

The day after the news they visited Felix, he looked rather horrible but the three kept the mood up acting as if nothing pretending it was fine. But it had drained Dorian emotionally and instead of walking home he dragged Assan to a tavern to get drunk. Later on Assan had to drag Dorian through the streets of Minrathous to get him home and dropped him in bed. He hadn't protested out loud but his silent protesting was sleeping in his old bed and let Dorian sleep on his own. 

The entire week was a rather lousy miserable one. Dorian and Alexius ended up in an argue. The magister wanted to change time to save his wife and son and Dorian said he had to let them go. It had ended with Dorian and and Alexius giving up the friendship they had. Dorian had been more depressed over that but Assan had coaxed him into following his own suggestion. He had to let the past go, there was no changing in it. 

That's why Dorian decided it was even more important Assan knew how to handle some sort of defense and got him two shining daggers. Assan had gently moved them around in the air and soon his hands and body woken up, something in him knew how to handle them, he remembered being young and using daggers with ease. Dorian had been pleased and things had seemed to work quite well for about two years the two simply kept on with their daily lives.

By now Dorian and Assan moved and worked as one when they practiced in the backyard. Dorian throwing spells at light orbs he had conjured using some of the elf's lyrium while Assan were bouncing around slashing and charging the orbs with his knives. Dorian's parents hadn't even complained not after what had happened to Felix and Alexius wife, if Dorian ever had to travel anywhere he would be ready. 

Dorian had been approached by Alexius, to join in a cult called the Venatori. Dorian had at first actually laughed and thought it was a joke. 

_"Surely you must be joking!"_

_"Dorian, your special set of talent would be highly appreciated. We only seek to restore the old and take what is bad away."_

_"...You are serious? Alexius! A cult is even bad in the standards of the blood mages! Why would you even consider this? You have to let the past be past and move on. It is hard but it is all that can be done"_

Then Dorian had left because the argument would clearly not change the other's mind about things and Dorian had no wishes to join any cults, unless it was named I am into men and my lover is my elf cult. Assan had of course agreed with Dorian's decision, he said something shady like that was never any good and Dorian agreed. 

Dorian had grown out a mustache and a little thing under his lip grow and he actually thought it looked quite dashing even if it made the elf snicker every time they kiss and that of course lead to Dorian gasping dramatically and accuse Assan for making fun of him. That would simply end in them both laughing over how ridiculous it all was and Dorian had told Assan to shave it off. When the elf had said he quite liked it however, he kept it.

A couple of weeks later Dorian's parents had picked up what seemed to be their favorite thing, finding Dorian a wife and Dorian dismissed every girl they suggested and had right out asked his father if he had missed that Dorian had absolutely no interest in women what so ever and they had again ended up in a shouting contest where Dorian furiously headed to his room and Halward to his study. 

***

Halward knew his son would not change, he did not enjoy knowing that but he knew nonetheless. The boy was too much like him, too much stubborn pride. Even if Dorian would like a girl he would simply say he did not simply to not let his pride get ruffled. Halward were pacing back and forth in his study thinking deeply.  
Dorian needed to change, for his own good of course, so he could have a family, a future and a good life. This was Tevinter! Men belonged with women and women with men, it was not Antiva where they seemed to not care about anything. What if Dorian moved there to get his wishes through... The older Pavus mage shivered. Perish the thought of his son being Antivan! Not while he still lived and breathed.  
So how could he change this? Change Dorian's will... There was of course a way, it was far from a safe way but it was a way that would change his son... hopefully to the better. Well anything was better than this. Dorian was not just into men, he had a committed relationship with an elf, a slave and Halward would have nothing of it. He pulled out a thick book he had got from someone some time, he had never been interested in blood magic but he did this for Dorian.

He found a ritual, it could do what he wanted, potentially but he would need blood and quite much of it. He couldn't just cut his own hand to get some he would need much more. Likely he would need to kill someone for the blood and his minds was easily at the conclusion of who'm. What would be more fitting than the white haired elf. He was anyway always around Dorian, if he could get them into an already set up room it would simply be a task of having Dorian stand at the right place and the elf close at hand to get to his blood. He hadn't told Aquinea, she would not take it kindly, she were cuddling their children far too much and would not see this was the only good thing for Dorian. 

***

Dorian was annoyed the least when his father had requested him to come to his study. No doubt there was another woman's name waiting for him, maybe a long argue about how wrong it was that he enjoyed the company of men. But... Dorian did oblige the request. After all there was still that small part of his heart and soul that hoped that one day his father would accept him, not like what he did not at all approve of it but... acceptance. Him and Assan had been out in the garden when his mother had told him to go to his fathers study. He had complained of course, loudly but then gone inside anyway and Assan had followed loyally as always. 

When they stepped through the door both of them could feel there was something wrong. The furniture was pushed to the sides a couple of candles were on the floor along with a strange set of patters and Dorian took a slow step to see what it was. Assan would have turned on his heels and ran if it hadn't been for the fact that Dorian was not running. Dorian didn't need to hear the yelp from Assan or the door slam shut to know it was a trap but he couldn't turn around as his entire body was locked on place by a spell. His father looked at Dorian with sad eyes. 

"I wish it would not have come to this Dorian... But you are forcing my hand in the matter." 

Dorian wasn't sure if it was the spell that made his voice not work or if it was the shock but his tongue simply refused to follow orders. His father had both of the younger men in locks Assan were standing on a paralyze glyph shaking by fear and Dorian in horror saw his father who had walked to the desk grab a knife before turning back to Assan. 

"No! Blood magic is the last resort of a weak mind! That is your words!" 

Dorian was shouting, his voice back in order but nothing else seemed to obey him. His father who stood very much too close to the elf and held the knife even more too much too close to the Assan's wrists stopped for a second. 

"If you would have simply taken a woman this would never have come to be! I do this for you." 

"You most certainly do not do this for me! Do not touch him!" 

But Halward had stopped listening and metal slashed through skin and blood colored the arm of the elf and he cried out in pain then again on the other. Dorian could do nothing but shout and watch. He was stuck watching his love die. 


	40. The sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian decides it is time to leave Tevinter after his fathers betrayal of his trust.

Assan's head were swimming, he couldn't see straight and everything around was muffled but he weren't sure it was because of the pain in his wrists or if it was that he didn't want to hear or see what was around him, he didn't want to be part of it. Somewhere Assan heard magister Pavus speaking some sort of chant. He had never liked Halward, especially not sense he had sold him to Danarius. Things had hurt then too, more than they did now so why were he even on the floor?

Somewhere between getting his wrists cut open and dizziness settling in the glyph under his feet had faded away, that was why he had fallen to his knees. There on the floor he could hear something over the magisters mumbling. He could hear someone cursing and shouting, it was a voice he knew well, a pleasant voice that belonged to no one else but Dorian. But there was something wrong in that voice, he was not sounding confident and sassy, he sounded angry but the thing that really made Assan's stomach turn was that he sounded scared...  
Why did he sound scared? What was  happening? Then he remembered, he couldn't understand how his minds had drifted him away from what had happened? Dorian was in Danger! Dorian had once saved his life from Danarius now it was Assan's turn to return the favor. 

With Dorian's voice ringing in his ears, the fear he could hear in him the elf's marking began glowing furiously and he slowly stood up. Adrenalin pumping through him allowed this and he made -what he thought was eye contact but he weren't entirely sure- with Dorian and the both mages looked at him but Dorian was the quicker draw and Assan felt how his already flaring markings was opening up entirely for Dorian.

Dorian hadn't had enough power on his own to do anything about the paralyze spell he was stuck in. But with the help of Assan the room dropped almost ten degrees and the spell around him vanished. Halward threw off some spells using the blood on the floor and Dorian parred them with ice. His style was usually fire but Dorian knew that to fight blood mages ice was what to be used. It would ruin the blood in an instant and soon the entire room were crystallized in ice and Dorian was backing towards the door dragging Assan with him. 

"Now if this is quite enough madness I think it is about time we leave" 

Dorian said cold his father staring at him but in defeat and Dorian quickly pulled Assan out and urged him up to his room and locked and sealed it with magic. Assan fell on the floor. The adrenaline were fading and his legs were wobbling and he felt cold and heavy. Dorian quickly got down by the elf forcing him to have his hands high. Now Dorian was not an expert on healing, his magic was for the already dead but he were not about to give Assan up to death just yet. 

Assan whined when he felt Dorian's clumsy spell patch him up. It was like if someone was sewing him up with a far too large needle and thread and he almost asked Dorian to stop but he knew the altus were helping him. 

"Come now Amatus, you won't let a little thing like that kill you now do you? I will reanimate your corpse if you give up do you hear me?" 

It was an empty threat but Dorian saw the elf's lip curl just slightly and Dorian began breathing faster in excitement. His spell were clearly working and he went on to the other arm, wincing when Assan again wined but kept on. A little pain to save his life, it was worth it.

"So here we are then, it's not Tevinter until someone's family member try to use blood magic to change you" 

Dorian were just trying to joke to make things livable and less awful but it didn't exactly help with the half dead elf on the ground and what had happened only moments ago. But Dorian knew they couldn't stay. This could happen again and this time they had been lucky. He helped Assan to the couch and dropped him on it before he began packing their things, the most needed things. 

"Your grimoire and soap you will miss soap" 

He heard Assan mumble and Dorian realized he hadn't packed those things and quickly got them. What would Dorian ever do without Assan? What would Dorian do on the run alone with Assan? They clearly had to leave Tevinter, but where? Orlais? Antiva? Ferelden? Ugh Ferelden.... no dog lords everywhere, Antiva, he'd most likely be assassinated, Orlais..? Well possibly he had heard they weren't too bad but... Assan Maker where were elves free? A forest? they could go to some forest and live like savages. Dorian chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"What are you laughing about?" 

Assan had slowly regained some color in his face and stood up slowly and Dorian saw that gentle smile in the elf's face and he sighed, wherever they went they would be together and that was enough for him.

"Where will we go amatus? Where do you want to go? Where can we go? You being an elf and we both being from Tevinter, Maker how will we do this? Live in the wilds? Assan I can't look dashing without my daily baths what about my hair? My skin? what about my clothes!"

He was stopped when the elf had wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips and Dorian sighed into the kiss and held his arms around him closing his eyes. It was assuring they would be fine both of them as long as they were together. Dorian would just have to survive with awful hairdo and dirty clothes. It was more important that they were alive and together and out of Tevinter as soon as possible. 

Dorian pulled back and returned to packing wax for his hair and mustache of course, clothes for them both, money, a book full of spells a fancy pair of shoes. Assan put in more soap, a loaf of bread Dorian hadn't eaten for breakfast, the rest of the fruit from the bowl and a couple of others things good for survival. They dressed in better clothes and made sure Assan's daggers were safely on place. When they were done the dark had settled and they took each others hands then sneaked out unseen.

When they stood outside the house Dorian felt a pang of pain leaving without a word. Leaving his life and family behind. He had scribbled down a note to his mother that he loved her and that he loved Feliciana but they would not see each other again and that he was sorry. Assan looked at Dorian with careful eyes and Dorian smiled gently, at least he weren't alone. Then they left without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are closing up to the end of this story but don't worry, I will make a continue in next work of this series telling what happens when the inquisition is made and how the two will become part of the inquisition.  
> Right now it will only be one or two more chapters of this work telling about Dorian's and Assan's escape from Tevinter and how Dorian and Assan will adjust to his new life.


	41. Where to next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Assan need a plan a goal where to go, Antiva is out of the question.

The first week they were still in Tevinter and Dorian were feeling fairly comfortable the three first days, the places they stayed were comfortable, the beds were warm and clean and they could bathe. But when they came to the edges the beds were less clean and the food was getting worse and Dorian was fairly sure that the last inn they stayed at was actually hell.

Assan would laugh at the altus vivid complaining over the  _horror_ that was the last room they shared. Dorian clearly had never seen the slave quarters even in his own home.

_"Truly?! Has this place never heard about cleaning! where are we? in the south? Oh maker I will perish here!"_

_"Oh Dorian you are being ridiculous it is clean in comparison."_

_"It is NOT clean! look! Is this dust! Everyone is so entirely shady and not the good shady!"  
_

_"The good shady?"_

_"The good shady, where you stand in a full room for a gala and eyes meet in the crowd and you know that they want you but you would never make it happen for most likely you would awake tied to an altar and gutted."_

_"And that is good shady?"_

_Dorian sighed deeply but smiled and pulled his hand through the long hair. He knew that people were having their eyes open for them... He would  have to loose the hair._

_"Assan you will have to cut my hair, it is too flashy people look at me for it"_

_"I think that they are looking at all the silver and buckles on your clothes and your cape flowing around you"_

_"The elf plays dirty! have I not been tormented enough as it is in this pit of the world?"_

_Assan had laughed and got out the scissors and made easy quick work of his hair._

He still looked dashing of course, Assan had shaved some on his sides over his ears and cut the rest short but in a very stylish manner. Well, who were he kidding, everything Dorian did with his hair were dashing and pretty. He pulled his hand through his hair and the elf behind him chuckled with his arms wrapped around his torso as they were sitting on the horse moving forwards.   
Dorian had purchased the horse the second day because his feet felt like they were actually going to break. But he didn't want to spend too much of the money they had so they had just got one horse and shared. Not that either of them complained this gave them cuddles and comfort while on the move without it even looking suspicious.

But maker his ass was sore! And not even for the good reasons... He didn't mind being sore after Assan pounding into him and they both laid spent on a bed but this was a bad sore that had nothing with pleasure to do and he groaned loudly. 

"These foul beasts! I swear this one is plotting my imminent death!" 

"It's a horse Dorian and it is carrying us so your poor feeties won't be hurt" 

"Now I am being mocked by an elf! You savage can't you see I am in agony?" 

Assan laughed and kissed gently on the back of his neck and Dorian felt nimble fingers begin massaging his back and he sighed deeply in content. 

"I suppose you are not a total savage then... A bit lower amatus? and a bit gentler mind my poor back" 

"You are such a spoiled rich mans child" 

Assan was humming with care and Dorian chuckled lightly over it nodding.

"mhmm In what other way would you love me?" 

"true enough" 

To Dorian's horror, but not surprise, the places they stayed at were getting worse and worse. One they stayed in outside of Tevinter had ale that almost made Dorian vomit and the people down in the bar was rowdy and there was no manners what so ever. But the two managed to figure out some information. The mages had rebelled, templars running amok, a chantry blown up... 

Dorian pulled his hand through his short hair where he sat heavily on the filthy bed. The bathtub was used to clean their clothes right now. Assan were doing that, thanks the maker he was here with him. But he felt the elf come closer and sit by him taking his hands gently and Dorian smiled tiredly.

"Look at me, The most stunning man in the entire inn. Lucky me. Don't worry you are dashing yourself Assan" 

He said smiling. Covering as always when he was scared or upset from showing it. Dorian was scared, they had no goal, they were just moving forwards but now they had to watch out for crazy templars and apostates most likely turning into bloodmagic. 

"Tell me instead Dorian, You do not have to tell me about how dashing you are for I already know." 

"...We have no goal. I am not even sure what direction we are walking anymore. People is rude and call you knife ear and me vint! I know tevinter is not perfect but it is not... Well it is not savage!" 

"You are homesick... I miss Tevinter as well, at least we could have tea and baths and a very comfortable bed." 

"Vishante kaffas! You are not helping!" 

"If you want a goal Dorian... How about Orlais?" 

"No, no you're an elf and you have dalish markings in your face even if they are very much NOT dalish.. They will look at you and say savage." 

Dorian and Assan sat in silence thinking quietly. They had both said Antiva was out of question. The free marches or Ferelden was their main thoughts.. 

"Surely all of Ferelden will be full of dogs and doglords. But  the Ferelden queen is an elf, dalish even, the scandal of it had mother and her friends speak of it for months... But that should mean they are friendlier to elves should it not?" 

"As long as they will not cut of our heads for being tevinters" 

"You are not actually tevinter though, do you remember where you are from?" 

"Not really, I know I have been in Ferelden once but in the forests not walking around in the cities, Minrathous was my first city" 

Dorian looked thoughtful then nodded and smiled. He had decided they had a goal and their next stop was Ferelden. Dorian simply hoped that they would not be attacked by any templars or apostates. 


	42. Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this work. But the conclusion will come in the next work of this series. It will involve the mysterious inquisitor and who she is and her journey and how she meet with Dorian and Assan.

Ferelden was a shithole according to Dorian as the couple rode into Denerim. They had been attacked at least twenty times by templars, mages, scavengers and bandits. They were just lucky they had practiced on how to fight together and that they were both skilled. Assan quickly learnt how to use his lyrium markings and one of the attacks he had plunged his hand and dagger through a chest plate and pulled out a lung. However he tried hard not to do that because both the tevinter men had been sick over that and lost precious breakfast. 

Denerim's market place was not at all like Tevinter's as they walked. Everyone looked to the two, Dorian had over fancy clothes and Assan had strange marks and white hair. Dorian also had his staff which made people tense and keep extra eyes on him.

"Maker what godforsaken place is this? This whole rebellion thing is terrible! one can not simply stroll down the market place, which is in dire need of silks and better clothes to be honest, without having every one glare at you as if you carried the plague! Why do they think that the circles are a better choice? In Tevinter at least you know your parents! Even if they are horrors who wishes you to marry some Livia Hiradinus!" 

"Dorian... for the sixth time stop saying that you are from Tevinter out loud... People already look ready to attack" 

Assan mumbled and nudged his arm gently to get him to stop ranting about their home. Assan missed it too, he didn't care that elves here was no slaves, the ones he saw looked worse than the elves who worked on the lowest of brothels in Tevinter. He would take being Dorian's personal slave over their life any day. 

"Vishante kaffas! I just want some decent new clothes. It has gone months sense I saw something fancy to buy!" 

"Oy! You!" 

Assan tensed up and looked around and Dorian actually looked rather nervous himself for half a second before they both looked at the man who had called. A man, heavy armor flanked by two other men, Assan could see this was not going to end pretty and began looking for the best way to run. 

"Excuse me? Are you speaking to me?" 

"Yeah you! Vint, your people is not welcome here." 

"Oh and here I had heard so much of the southerners warm welcomes. Is this why you have so many visitors?" 

"Come Dorian... Let's go" 

Dorian was tired, he was dirty and he was not in the mood for stupid fools talking down on him simply for escaping his homeland. Assan were gently trying to pull him away. Dorian had honestly thought Ferelden to be better than Orlais? At least Orlais would have proper clothes and manners! 

"Yes amatus, we better be off. These men knows nothing of manners, perhaps there is truth in that they are raised by those dogs" 

Dorian said and was about to leave when the man grabbed the clothe over his chest hauling him up. 

"What did you say!" 

He growled but before anything more was said he gasped in pain dropping Dorian to the ground as the elf had forced him back with a grip of his throat and the lyrium glowed furiously. No one touched his Dorian. No one. Not templars, mages, Dorian's own father and not this disgusting man. Dorian quickly brushed himself off and looked at Assan. For a moment thinking about letting the elf do what he wanted but then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Assan, he is not worth our time, come now. Killing him will only cause more trouble" 

"He was going to hurt you." 

"Oh come now, many has tried that, by face is still pretty. Let us be off, maybe Orlais is better for us after all. At least they have a sense of fashion" 

Assan glared at the man before letting go and followed Dorian and they hurried out of the city. 

 

After another week on foot, they had sold the horse for money to food. The sky literary seemed to explode. The two had heard of the conclave, to restore the peace apparently. Dorian didn't actually care, he didn't think it would work. But now they stood not far from the village of Redcliffe, barely a week away and they had stared up at the sky that seemed broken. Dorian had cursed and said that most likely him and Assan would be blamed for that as they had everything else bad around. As they moved on rifts had opened pouring out demons. 

At first Dorian had given a try and effort to close them with magic but nothing actually happened so they simply steered clear from the rifts. They heard from travelers about the explosion and only one survivor, a dalish woman that had stepped out of a rift. Dorian thought it fascinating but what he found even more Fascinating was the rumors about Alexius in Redcliff and that was the direction the two men was headed now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all brilliant you are! thank you for those who has sticked with me so long! I hope you will enjoy next part coming up very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, we do some Dorian exploring and some Assan exploring I hope you enjoy this I will most likely update it quite often.


End file.
